Rose Red Asylum
by xXOurLoveIsAllWeNeedXx
Summary: Kurt Hummel tenía 16 años cuando fue golpeado salvajemente y violado. Ese día, algo dentro suyo cambió para siempre. Algo que luchaba por ocultar salió a la superficie, provocando que fuese internado en el manicomio local. Es trabajo de Blaine, el nuevo médico residente, averiguar cuáles son los oscuros secretos que rondan por la retorcida cabeza de su paciente favorito.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, hello, hello! Gracias por entrar en esta nueva historia. Es algo *muy* diferente de lo que venía escribiendo y está en un tono más oscuro. Siento que debería dar un aviso y es que la historia va a contener abuso sexual, violaciones, homofobia, racismo, violencia, enfermedades mentales, suicidio y asesinatos, So…si son sensibles a leer ese tipo de cosas en los chicos (Igual no creo irme *tan* al carajo, nada en el tono del ''Pavarotti Protocole'', nada de aves muertas aventurándose dentro del culo de nadie. Al menos por ahora *Risa malvada*), no es la historia para ti.**_

 _ **X**_

 _God help me, i don´t see how i can live this way_

 _And I don´t know why he's touching me_

 _Won´t you shine in my direction and help me?_

 _Won´t you lend me your protection and help me?_

 _God help me, believe me this wasn´t what I wanted_

 _But no, I can´t leave, he's got me._

 _Won´t you shine in my direction and help me?_

 _Won´t you lend me your protection and help me?_

 _God Help Me-Emilie Autumn_

X

 _El pecado tiene ojos azules._

Luego de asestar el último golpe, corrió durante minutos sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho. Un nudo se había formado en la boca de su estómago y creyó que vomitaría de un momento a otro. Su frente brillaba con sudor y gordas gotas caían de sus patillas.

''Separémonos!''

Finn Hudson los espetó a detenerse en seco al doblar en una esquina. En esa parte de la ciudad, los edificios comerciales comenzaban a verse y las calles se tornaban concurridas. No podían arriesgarse a ser vistos.

Finn, el claro cabecilla del grupo, se paró frente a ellos mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y limpiaba la sangre que le salpicaba los nudillos.

''Cada uno vuelva a su casa o déjese ver actuando tranquilo por los comerciantes. Compónganse y luego márchense. Ni una palabra a nadie. Nos vemos mañana.''

Lentamente cada uno del grupo de muchachos, comenzó a caminar en una dirección diferente.

''Tú te quedas, Karofsky?''

David miró en dirección a la voz de quién le hablaba.

Noah.

''Ah, s-sí… vayan ustedes. En un rato voy a casa. Creo que voy a hacer un poco de tiempo antes de ir al centro. ''

Se las arregló para decir sin que su voz craqueara.

Noah asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, acompañando al resto.

David apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente. Se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

No por lo que habían hecho, no. Eso definitivamente no era lo que le perturbaba. Era lo que había visto lo que había enturbiado sus pensamientos.

Antes de que ese maricón de Hummel escupiese el último chorro de sangre contra el asfalto, Rick había tirado fuerte de su camisa, rasgándola. Sus hombros habían quedado desnudos, salpicados por pequeñas y rojas gotitas, corrompiendo la sedosa piel.

El cabello castaño había perdido el modelador, y le caía sobre los ojos, haciéndolo ver aún más joven de lo que ya aparentaba.

David pensó en la última imagen que había visto del muchacho, descansando en una posición grotesca en el piso, gimiendo como un pequeño animal herido. El recuerdo de su voz provocó que su miembro comenzase a endurecerse.

Pensó en todas las veces que imaginó el cuerpo de Hummel debajo del suyo, retorciéndose, pidiendo misericordia, pidiendo más, gritando por socorro, gritando por placer, gritando su nombre.

Se preguntó si ya estaría muerto. La paliza que le dieron lo había dejado en un estado deplorable.

Se cuestionó a sí mismo si con su muerte, todos esos pensamientos impuros y enfermos que el muchacho le provocaba, cesarían. Ya que nunca más volvería a ver esos labios rosados formando un círculo perfecto mientras cantaba angelicalmente en el coro de la iglesia.

Realmente esperaba que sí. Estaba cansado de despertarse en medio de la noche, con el rostro del marica del pueblo en la mente y los pantalones pegajosos. Inmediatamente se veía obligado a salir de la cama, arrodillarse a los pies de ésta y rezar horas y horas por misericordia, sólo para volver a repetir lo mismo al día siguiente.

Los domingos eran los días peores, sin duda. Hummel ocupaba su cabeza desde la mañana, donde se levantaría con una erección anticipándose a tenerlo cerca, hasta la noche, donde irremediablemente terminaría masturbándose hasta quedar satisfecho pero frustrado porque no era su mano lo que ansiaba. Y eso lo llenaba de vergüenza y repulsión por sí mismo. Sus fantasías eran siempre las mismas. El chico del coro recostado sobre su estómago, trasero alto en el aire, esperando por ser tomado, el rostro vuelto hacía él con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios rojos e hinchados.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo esos labios se sentirían contra los propios. El sólo pensamiento hizo cosquillear toda su piel.

David se levantó y comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos. Quizás esa era la última oportunidad que tendría para poder comprobar si todo lo que alguna vez fantaseó, era tan bueno como la realidad.

x

Alejada del centro de Lima, se erigía una fábrica que, antes de que la depresión de los '30 golpease y obligase su clausura, solía proveer insumos para los obreros de Ohio.

En el primer piso de la misma, había sido abandonado Kurt Hummel dado por muerto.

David puso un pie dentro de la edificación y aguzó el oído intentando percibir algún sonido que le indicase vida.

No oyó nada.

Nervioso, caminó hacia el punto donde recordaba lo habían dejado.

El lugar se encontraba salpicado con varios charcos de sangre empezando a secarse. Un camino de pequeñas gotitas carmines, anunciaban no sólo que el chico no había muerto, sino que aún tenía la suficiente fuerza y consciencia como para intentar huir.

Así como Hansel y Gretel, David siguió el rastro de sangre dejado y al doblar en un corredor, lo encontró. Dulce, dulce Kurt. Sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, intentando recuperar el aliento quitado por el esfuerzo de arrastrarse.

En su frente tenía una fea protuberancia, producto de uno de los golpes. Uno de sus orificios nasales, lucía sangre seca que le caía hasta la barbilla y seguía hasta perderse en un hilillo en el cuello. Su pómulo izquierdo se encontraba cortado, David supuso que dejaría una cicatriz. Ese pensamiento lo incomodó, Hummel era demasiado bonito para lucir imperfecciones en su rostro redondo de querubín.

Instintivamente el joven golpeado miró en su dirección, al sentirse observado. Al instante, abrió los ojos, alarmado. Un miedo salvaje se reflejó en ellos.

David esperaba que el otro comenzase a plegar por su vida, mostrándose desesperado. En cambio, fue sorprendido al oírlo reír.

Kurt estaba riendo. No era una risa alegre y tan siquiera sarcástica. Era una risa resignada, concierta de su suerte.

Había perdido mucha sangre, y lindaba con la inconsciencia, Dave pudo comprender.

Al verlo así, vaciló ante los planes de lo que tenía en mente. Había esperado encontrarlo inconsciente. No esperaba testigos, no quería ver lo que esos enormes ojos pudiesen ofrecerle.

Lentamente, se acercó al muchacho golpeado, se arrodilló frente a él y lo observó largamente. Pensó en todas las noches de necesidad insatisfecha, en todas las mañanas de mortificación para su propia alma, en todas las veces que desde las sombras había estado contemplando su belleza cuasi femenina desde lejos. Se obligó a sentarse a su lado. Sus brazos se rozaron y David se notó aturdido por la cercanía del otro. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño. Sintió que su corazón desbocaba a medida de que su respiración acrecentaba su velocidad.

Kurt le dirigió una mirada curiosa, sin poseer la fuerza necesaria para formar una palabra.

David notó sus propias manos temblando, y se forzó a sí mismo a levantar una. Sabía que lo único que necesitaba era empezar. Sabía que una vez que empezase, no querría…

No.

No _podría_ parar.

Acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de Hummel y la acarició gentilmente. Las yemas de sus dedos hormiguearon al trazar la suave piel.

El otro joven se tensó al contacto y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, moviendo sus ojos frenéticamente, incierto respecto de hacia dónde estaban desplazándose las ideas de Karosfky. La única certeza que tenía era que sin importar dónde terminasen, el resultado irremediablemente iba a verse en forma de dolor.

David tomó sensiblemente el rostro magullado entre sus manos y lo observó con devota adoración.

Ocho años había esperado para poder acariciar esa piel. Ocho años había contemplado en silencio la nívea belleza que tenía delante. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, se encontraba totalmente abrumado y consumido en el momento. Por primera vez pudo observar de cerca la piel que cazaba sus sueños más oscuros por las noches. Con la mirada delineó cada línea de los rasgos presentados. Cada curva, cada peca. Sintiéndose valiente, lentamente acercó su rostro al del otro joven. A medida que la distancia era cercada, sus labios se sentían enardecer. Suavemente, capturó el labio inferior del otro con los suyos y ejerció una suave presión.

Kurt, fútilmente intentó empujarlo, logrando solo obtener una descarga de dolor en uno de sus brazos. El sufrimiento sentido le advirtió que debía de tenerlo roto.

''Oh, Dios.''

Exclamó David susurrando, quebrado. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su barbilla y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La sensación era más de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado. Volvió a unir sus labios con los del otro, profundizando el beso, gimiendo en contento a la sensación desconocida hasta el momento.

Sabía a sangre y a Kurt Hummel.

Con gran esfuerzo, el muchacho de espantados ojos azules, se las ingenió para mascullar una débil negativa.

Ese fue su peor error.

David supo que necesitaba volver a oír esa voz. Necesitaba volver a oír ese murmullo angelical, sus gemidos, sus quejas, sus gritos, saborear su sudor. Necesitaba todo. Todo lo que ese muchacho tuviese para ofrecer, él lo quería con demente urgencia. Sin preocuparse por las magulladuras y los huesos rotos en el cuerpo deseado, lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó contra el suelo con firmeza, arrancando afligidos gimoteos que provocaron la automática rigidez de su miembro. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba receptivo hasta del más mínimo roce, sus entrañas ardían febriles y todo él era cruda necesidad. Sin muchos miramientos, desnudó totalmente al otro muchacho mientras éste luchaba por zafarse en vano. Cada porción de piel descubierta aumentaba más y más las ansías de David. Aún con la piel amoratada, sangrante y flagelada, Kurt era la visión más exquisita que él hubiese presenciado en su vida. Le tomó un momento contemplar y absorber todos los detalles del cuerpo expuesto, antes de bajar el cierre de su pantalón y exhibir su pene pulsante. Una sola mirada al rostro del muchacho le había bastado para saber qué era lo primero que quería probar en él.

David se posicionó a horcajadas sobre el pecho desnudo de Kurt y con una mano, tomó al chico de la nuca para levantar su cabeza, mientras con la otra, comandaba a su miembro sobre los labios rosados que permanecían sellados y renuentes a ser invadidos. La cabeza de su miembro se deslizaba fácilmente por el labio inferior de Kurt, ayudada por el líquido pre-seminal que goteaba de ella. David dejó escapar un gruñido de placer ante la sensación al contacto. Con el talón de sus zapatos dio un pequeño golpe contra las costillas rotas de Kurt, arrancando un grito involuntario. El muchacho robusto hizo uso de lo sucedido, introduciendo rápidamente el largo de su pene en la húmeda boca.

''Intenta hacer algo que no sea chupar, y te juro que vas a arrepentirte.''

Bramó en voz baja. Internamente se odió por decirlo, pero tenía que asegurarse la obediencia del otro.

Kurt dejó su boca laxa y libre de movimiento. David sonrió. Incluso en ese estado de deplorable miseria, la princesa se rehusaba a ser comandada. Como fuere, funcionaba igual para él. Tomo al muchacho del flequillo para elevar un poco su cabeza y comenzó a balancearse, violando su boca en un ritmo frenético, ignorando los sonidos ahogados que intentaban surgir de la garganta invadida. Los ojos de Hummel comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas producidas por el miembro de David golpeando sistemáticamente su garganta, impidiéndole respirar correctamente, atragantándolo con cada empuje. Antes de alcanzar el climax, David hizo uso de la poca consciencia que quedaba en su mente y se retiró, queriendo disfrutar el momento.

Kurt tosió penosamente, cada movimiento en su tórax, desatando punzadas de profundo dolor.

Karofsky volvió a besarlo, esta vez desordenadamente, llenando la castigada boca con demasiada lengua y saliva.

''Eres hermoso, eres tan hermoso.''

Repitió él, casi como un mantra. Lo tomó de las rodillas para abrir sus piernas y algo rugoso en una de ellas llamó su atención. En ella había un raspón y la sangre había comenzado a secarse, intentando formar una costra. David sonrió con ternura, su mirada cargada de reminiscencia. Acercó su rostro a la piel sangrante y besó la herida.

Kurt lloraba silenciosamente y tenía las rodillas raspadas. Justo como la primera vez que se conocieron.

xxx

 _Noah y Finn corrían delante, intentando alcanzar al camión de los helados. Él hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero los otros dos niños estaban a varios metros suyo. Aunque intentaba, David no podía correr a la par de sus amigos. Su peso y su altura le impedían moverse agraciadamente como el resto de los muchachos de su edad, y le resultaba vergonzoso, aunque eso sería algo que jamás se lo admitiría a otra alma._

 _Finn había cortado el camino por la pequeña plazoleta ubicada en una esquina, saltó sobre el cajón de arena donde jugaba un niño, y lo derribó provocando que caiga pesadamente al suelo. David continuó corriendo y cuando alcanzó esa zona, vio el rostro del niño empujado, por el rabillo del ojo._

 _Se detuvo en seco sobre sus propios pasos._

 _Sentado en el suelo, el chico varios años menor que él, soplaba su rodilla sangrante intentando volar la suciedad de la herida. Sus dos pequeños y regordetes labios, brillaban en un intenso color rojo. A medio enterrar en la arena, se encontraba una paleta de color rojo. Dave asumió que era la culpable de que el niño luciese como si llevase los labios maquillados como los de una mujer._

'' _Estás bien?''_

 _Preguntó, sin comprender, por qué le llamaba tanto la atención un pequeño raspón._

 _El niño desconocido levantó la vista y lo miró con sus enormes ojos, de los que caían gruesas lágrimas._

 _Siendo el azul el color predominante, en sus pupilas convivían gris, verde e incluso amarillo. Sus pestañas estaban mojadas, y entre ellas pequeñas gotitas decoraban sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la piel de Finn, pero la del niño parecía aún más delicada, más fina, más suave. Sus mejillas presentaban un rosa encendido, producto del llanto. David creyó que jamás había visto algo más hermoso en sus doce años._

'' _Sí, sólo me raspé. Aunque arde.''_

 _Contestó el muchachito, con una media sonrisa forzada._

 _Su voz le hizo pensar en el sonido que hacían los llamadores de ángeles que su familia solía colgar en la entrada de la cabaña de verano que poseía._

 _Se arrodilló frente al niño de ojos azules. Acercó su rostro a la rodilla e inhaló profundamente, intentando capturar sobre el olor a sangre, un poco de la esencia de su dueño. Apoyó sus labios sobre la herida, cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por el íntimo momento y la lamió hasta dejarla libre de arena. El pequeño lo miraba entre horrorizado y fascinado con la acción del muchacho mayor. David sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo, y lo ató alrededor de su pierna, creando un torpe torniquete. Comprobó con satisfacción que el muchachito respiraba agitadamente y su rostro se encontraba aún más enrojecido que antes._

 _A lo lejos, escuchó la voz de sus amigos llamándolo incesantemente. Supuso que habían logrado alcanzar al camión de los helados._

'' _Cuál es tu nombre?''_

 _Preguntó David._

'' _K-Kurt.''_

 _Titubeó tímidamente el pequeño._

 _El muchacho mayor le sonrió y, sin decir más, fue en busca de los demás niños._

 _ **Kurt.**_

 _Algo que jamás había experimentado, había comenzado a formarse y arder en su interior._

 _ **Kurt.**_

xxx

Desde esa primera vez donde lo hubiese visto, no hubo una sola noche en la que ese rostro de querubín no visitase sus sueños.

Kurt a los doce años, cuando había comenzado a ganar altura. Kurt a los quince años cantando en el coro de la iglesia. Kurt contemporáneo de dieciséis años, mirándolo con desdén. Y a veces, incluso, aquel primer inocente Kurt que fue su perdición.

La primera vez que lo penetró, Hummel gritó desde lo más recóndito de sus pulmones y se retorció con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su maltrecho cuerpo, intentando zafarse. Jamás, incluso con la golpiza proporcionada previamente, había experimentado un dolor tan agudo y crudo. David escuchó encantando sus sollozos mientras se abría paso en el interior de su cuerpo, apenas lubricado con restos de saliva de la forzada fellatio. Dave estaba seguro de que no había en el mundo un sonido más bello que la voz de ese ángel.

 _Su_ ángel.

Con una mano, tomó ambas muñecas del joven, y con la otra, acunó su rostro para besarlo reverencialmente. Creyó que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo, incluso cuando Kurt tosió y llenó el interior de su propia boca del salado y metálico sabor de la sangre fresca.

David embistió cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza el lánguido cuerpo, hasta que el propio se sintió bullir y explotar en mil pequeños pedazos. Cada uno con el rostro de Kurt Hummel plasmado.

Se retiró lentamente, dejando escurrir de entre los muslos del otro una mezcla de espeso semen y sangre.

El muchacho herido se abrazó a sus rodillas y permaneció inmóvil en el frío piso de la fábrica, adoptando una posición fetal, gimoteando casi inaudiblemente.

David aseó lo mejor que pudo su miembro, con la camisa desechada de Kurt y lo colocó nuevamente dentro de sus pantalones. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, de la misma forma en la que hubiese encontrado al otro muchacho e intentó recuperar el aliento. En su cabeza comenzaban a formarse palabras de repulsión por lo que acababa de hacer y a medida que el calor disminuía de su cuerpo, se vio lleno de sensaciones que poco tenían que ver con las sentidas hasta hacía unos minutos.

Asco.

Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

''…ame.''

David volvió su atención hacía el bulto de sangre que yacía en el suelo.

''Qué dijiste Hummel?''

Inquirió con dificultad, aún agitado e incierto sobre qué en el mundo es lo que podría él llegar a decirle el otro, después de lo que había pasado.

''Mátame.''

Pidió Kurt apenas con un hilo de voz.

Karofsky se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Se agachó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y corrió el flequillo de los ojos del roto muchacho.

''Q-quiero…quiero morir.''

El mayor simplemente se inclinó un poco más sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida del otro y besó su mejilla.

''Vas a hacerlo de todas formas. Pero no por mi mano. No soy un asesino.''

David se alejó de la fábrica sintiendo danzar en su cabeza y pecho un sinfín de emociones que jamás había experimentado.

Mañana todo habría terminado. Hummel estaría muerto. Lo darían por desaparecido y probablemente lo encontrarían semanas después con su cuerpo comenzando a descomponerse, prácticamente irreconocible.

Y eso estaba bien. Él sabía que eso era lo correcto. El marica era una aberración y no podía continuar tentando a todos en el pueblo, contagiando lo que sea que estuviese contagiando para hacer que los verdaderos hombres como él, cayeran bajo el encanto de sus manierismos delicados y su voz suave.

Quizás si se repetía eso lo suficiente, podría comenzar a creerlo.

x

Dos noches habían transcurrido desde el incidente y el pueblo parecía estar volviéndose loco. En cada esquina personas se reunían a especular sobre la desaparición de Kurt Hummel. Algunos sostenían que se había fugado con un hombre mayor. Otros sostenían que había sido secuestrado y castigado por una secta religiosa. Los más optimistas suponían que era un comportamiento infantil para manipular a su padre y que seguramente era cuestión de horas para el regreso del muchacho.

Finn y Noah se encontraban más nerviosos e inestables que de costumbre. Pasaban de reír como siempre, a meterse en peleas a puño limpio, para luego ganar animales de felpa para sus chicas en la feria de las afueras de Lima. Rick se había vuelto paranoico y notaba una amenaza en todo lo dicho, era claro que la momentánea diversión de golpear a Hummel en la cara se había apagado y ahora estaba procesando que podría haber consecuencias si lo encontraban. La idea de volver a la fábrica y deshacerse del cuerpo, había sido abortada al ver a las personas más alertas que de costumbre. Un solo pequeño error, y todo estaría acabado.

X

David bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina para pedir a su madre que preparase café, cuando oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse bruscamente. Luego de telefonear hacia varias horas anunciando que volvería cerca de la madrugada por asuntos de fuerza mayor en la comisaría, su padre finalmente se encontraba en casa. A medida que se aproximaba hacia donde ellos estaban, pudo identificar el apellido _Hummel_ en la conversación.

''…te lo digo, Maryon, Burt Hummel irrumpió en la comisaría como un huracán. Comenzó a gritar a todos y a exigir que saliéramos a patrullar buscando a su hijo, nos acusó de no estar haciendo lo suficiente. El hombre estaba totalmente hecho una furia. Creímos que iba a ser necesario ponerlo a él tras las rejas para que entrase en razón.''

''Pobre hombre.'' Susurró su madre. Él casi podía visualizarla apoyada contra la mesa de la cocina, con una mano apoyada en su pecho. ''Es natural que después de perder a su esposa de esa forma horrible, se aferre tanto a lo único que le queda de ella…Oh, Paul, dime que no lo encerraron.''

David se acercó un tanto más a la cocina, pero no ingresó. No estaba seguro de si su padre continuaría el relato con él presente.

''No, no lo hicimos. Hummel nos dio cuenta de que varios oficiales que habían sido encargados en la búsqueda de su hijo, durante las horas en donde debían estar haciendo rastrillaje en las afueras, en realidad se encontraban en un bar. Supongo que se lo debíamos. Salimos en varios grupos de búsqueda y…''

''Lo encontraron?'' Preguntó su madre, alarmada. El tono de voz usado por su padre no dejaba duda de que el relato iba a ponerse desagradable.

''Lo encontramos, sí. Oh, Maryon, si lo hubieses visto… Su cuerpo estaba dentro de la fábrica abandonada, en la zona cerrada. Estaba completamente desnudo y golpeado salvajemente. Burt Hummel me partió el corazón, cariño. Se abrazó a su hijo y lo acunó en sus brazos como si fuese un recién nacido. Con los muchachos no sabíamos cómo proceder, sabes? No queríamos que contaminase la escena del crimen, pero…demonios, era su chico quién estaba allí.''

''Oh, Dios! Está muerto?'' Preguntó su madre horrorizada.

''Creímos que lo estaba. No se movía, estaba helado y casi no tenía ritmo cardíaco. Lo trasladaron a la clínica privada de Westerville. Aunque dudo realmente que vaya a sobrevivir la noche.''

''Puede costear eso?'' Cuestionó la mujer, alzando una ceja. Era uno de los mejores servicios médicos de todo Ohio y no era precisamente accesible. No para un mecánico, al menos.

''Los padres de la esposa de Burt son bastante acaudalados, por lo que tengo entendido.''

David irrumpió en la cocina, totalmente pasmado.

''Dave, cariño. Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.''

Inquirió su madre, acercándose para tomarlo del rostro y besarle la frente.

Él sintió sus mejillas arder y la bilis trepando hacía su garganta.

 _Kurt estaba vivo._

''E-estoy bien. Uh, creo que comí algo en mal estado en la casa de Noah.''

''Oh! Quieres u…''

''Voy a acostarme.'' Dijo él, abriendo el refrigerador, ocultando su rostro detrás de la puerta. ''Sólo necesitaba algo frío.''

 _Kurt aún estaba vivo y si sobrevivía la noche en el hospital, podría llegar a delatarlo._

Sin poder retenerlo, David vació su estómago en el piso de la cocina, bajo la mirada atónita de sus padres.

Esa noche dio vueltas en su cama lo que pareció una eternidad. Su mente vagaba por todas las diferentes alternativas por las cuales podría salvar su dignidad y buen nombre. Lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en ese lugar debía quedar enterrado en el pasado y jamás ver la luz del día. Era escandaloso y una aberración. _Eso_ siendo ejecutado por el hijo del comisario del pueblo? Lima iba a hablar de ello por los próximos cincuenta años. Debía dar aviso a los muchachos, ellos sabrían solucionarlo mejor. Después de todo, el pellejo de ellos también estaba en juego. Kurt Hummel con vida, no era posibilidad.

Esa noche unos tristes ojos azules, cazaron todos sus sueños.

X

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y recuerden: Las reviews son esa cosa que me hace sonreírle como idiota al celular mientras las leo, mientras que todo el que me ve la cara asume que me está escribiendo un flaco (?).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Llegamos al capítulo dos! Tardé bastante porque estaba terminando de escribir los últimos dos capítulos del otro fic, y este capítulo lo re-escribí alrededor de tres veces. Ahora queda escribir el tercer capítulo (El cuarto ya está terminado, sólo faltan detalles) y luego de ese me quedo en pelotas porque ya no tengo nada escrito y tengo que comenzar a inventar! YAY! Muchas me preguntaron si alguno de los chicos iba a morir. Honestamente no puedo responder esa pregunta porque no tengo un final delineado para esta historia aún, no quiero decir que no y que después se me ocurra OH YEAH MUERTE Y DESTRUCCIÓN EN TODOS LADOS, o decir que sí se cagan muriendo y terminar la historia con los dos rodeados de conejitos, tomando un helado. El capítulo dos y tres abarcan la infancia de Kurt, lo cual es bastante extraño de escribir porque I SUCK escribiendo niños. Amo los kiddy fics, pero a veces los hacen exageradamente idiotas, como con la línea de pensamiento de un niño de jardín de infantes, cuando los nenes de 6, 7 años tienen una línea de pensamiento no muy lejana a la de uno de 10. Quizás son más crédulos, pero no taaaaaaaan inocentes. En fin, los invito a escuchar la canción y leer la letra del tema-inspiración (soy la única que hace eso cuando lee fics? Mi playlist aumentó obscenamente desde que empecé a bajar temas de fics, y terminé conociendo un monton de artistas cool). Pero sobre todo la letra(y la MÚSICA) del tema del capítulo uno. Es más o menos la ambientación que *quiero* que tenga el fic, no sé si lo voy a lograr, pero es la intención. Ahora me callo porque a nadie le importa lo que tengo para decir lalalaalala. Espero que les guste!**_

 _X_

 _You seem so devoted  
Your love is unconditional  
You were self-promoted  
I never asked you_

 _You were my everything  
My apparitional faith  
Where are you when I am  
Screaming to my god what am I coming to_

 _Castle Down-Emilie Autumn_

De príncipes y princesas

''…la llevó a su reino donde fueron recibidos con gran alegría y vivieron muchos años dichosos y contentos. ''

El cuarto infantil estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara que proporcionaba una luz tenue, pero suficiente como para no forzar la vista al leer. En una de las paredes, pendiendo de unas chinches azules, había un almanaque con la foto de un gato naranja, anunciando que estaban en el mes de Mayo de 1953. La cama de madera blanca, tenía dibujado un camino de patitos amarillos en la cabecera y el pesado acolchado compartía el mismo tema, con un par de patos parchados a éste El niño enterrado entre sus cobijas, miró soñadoramente a su madre, con los ojos cargados de rendimiento. Una pequeña arruga en su frente develó una repentina preocupación. Frunciendo las cejas, preguntó muy serio ''Mamá...?'' Pasó la lengua nerviosamente por los labios, antes de continuar. ''Qué pasaría si alguien…si el príncipe, si el príncipe de la historia hubiese conocido otro príncipe…y lo prefiriera en vez de a Rapunzel? Oh, umh…hay historias así…?''. El niño se sintió ruborizar, aún no comprendiéndolo del todo por qué los nervios danzaban en su barriga o por qué sentía que quizás no era una _buena_ pregunta para hacer.

Elizabeth Hummel se congeló en el lugar y miró en shock a su hijo por un largo momento. Ceremoniosamente, despejó el flequillo de su frente. ''N-no lo sé, cariño…'' Admitió, pasándose la lengua por los labios, nerviosa, de la misma forma en que lo hubiese hecho su hijo anteriormente. ''Buenas noches, Kurt. Te amo.'' Susurró luego de depositar un beso en la sonrosada y regordeta mejilla. Su pequeño le brindó una sonrisa y acomodó su cuerpo para descansar, remordimiento cargado en su semblante.

Una vez hubiese apagado la lámpara, ella caminó hasta el umbral de la habitación y miró fijamente el pequeño bulto debajo de los cobertores. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y tuvo que atraparlo entre sus dientes para evitar su castañeo.

Por mucho que hubiese intentado ignorar el comportamiento un poco delicado de su hijo, diciéndose a sí misma que sólo se trataba de refinamiento, sabía que Kurt era diferente a los otros niños. Si bien era enérgico, también era introvertido, tímido, no le gustaba ensuciarse, y consideraba a sus pares ser demasiado bruscos. Por compañía elegía siempre las niñas y compartía gusto por sus juegos _femeninos_. La actividad favorita de Kurt era cantar en el coro de la iglesia los domingos y cocinar pasteles con su madre. Actividad que ambos tácitamente ocultaban, recelosos, a su padre.

Quizás si ella no lo hubiese mimado tanto…

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando un pequeño espacio para que la luz del pasillo alumbre; Kurt temía a la oscuridad.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde Burt, su esposo, esperaba el café de la sobremesa, leyendo el periódico local. Elizabeth pasó a su lado, haciendo su camino hacia la cocina, acariciando su hombro al pasar. Él sonrió mientras continuaba la lectura. Su cara cambió de expresión al pasar la página y leer la noticia más candente de la semana:

El primer hospital psiquiátrico abierto hacía no mucho en Lima, Rose Red, contaba ya con sus primeros seis pacientes.

Jane y Sue Sylvester. Internadas ambas por orden de su madre, antes de abandonar Ohio. Jane había ingresado por la causa de su Síndrome de Down. Sue, por otro lado, había sido ingresada a la fuerza bajo el diagnóstico de histeria.

Shanon Beiste, bajo el diagnóstico de mal formaciones en su cuerpo y delirio. Algunos rumores informaban que se creía un hombre. Médicos de varios estados, habían acudido a Ohio con la intención de estudiarla.

Terrie Schuster, la esposa del profesor de la primaria, estaba bajo tratamiento luego de sufrir un embarazo histérico.

El último paciente, Walter Thomas, había sido ingresado contra su voluntad, luego de haber sido entregado por su esposa, bajo el diagnóstico de homosexualidad. Según se sabía, su esposa lo había encontrado en su oficina besando apasionadamente a su contador, Hiram. Fuentes policiales informaban que Hiram se había escapado de Lima, y dejado sus propiedades a Leroy Berry, padre viudo de una de las compañeras de coro de su hijo.

Burt conocía bien a Walter. Era un hombre entrando a sus treinta, padre de familia y cliente regular en el garaje. Kurt lo idolatraba. El hombre siempre tenía nuevas historias para contar sobre los viajes que realizaba y el pequeño siempre encontraba fascinante cada nuevo dato que pudiese proporcionarle sobre New York y París.

El sonido de la platería golpeándose entre sí sobre la bandeja, lo devolvió a la comodidad de su hogar. Su esposa sirvió el café en silencio y, una vez sentada, comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos al líquido aún demasiado caliente para ser bebido. Su mano estaba sobre la mesa, y su dedo golpeteaba nerviosamente una y otra vez contra la madera.

Burt levantó la vista.

''Lizzie, pasa algo?''

La mujer dejó de golpetear su uña contra el material, deteniendo el molesto ruido y llevando ambas manos a su regazo, donde las entrelazó para mantenerlas bajo control.

Sus ojos estaban cargados con miedo.

''Yo…Burt. Kurt…Kurtie dijo algo que puede llegar a significar…Burt.''

Mientras ella se tropezaba con sus propias palabras, su esposo la observaba impasible. Elizabeth sabía que él era un hombre compasivo y se preocupaba por su hijo más que por nada en el mundo, pero también sabía cómo solían reaccionar los hombres cuando estas _situaciones_ golpeaban el seno familiar. Sabía lo que había sucedido con su vecino Walter.

Temía por su hijo. Deseaba que esto sólo fuese una etapa en la vida de Kurt. De verdad lo esperaba, por su propio bien.

''Lo sé.''

Los enormes ojos azules de ella lo miraron desconcertados, aún no comprendiendo realmente a qué se refería. Estaban ambos refiriéndose a lo mismo? Con su mirada buscó si en el rostro de él se reflejaba furia o decepción. Burt sólo se veía desgastado, como si no fuese la primera vez que este tema rondase por su cabeza.

''…Qué?''

''Que lo sé, Lizzie. Sé que Kurt es…diferente. Desde hace ya algún tiempo he comenzado a notar…bueno, lo mismo que supongo tú notas.''

Elizabeth lo observó en silencio, aguardando a que terminase de hablar. Esperando la oración que quizás le arrebatase lo que más amaba en la vida.

''Quiero que sepas, pero sobre todo quiero que Kurt sepa, que lo amo lo mismo. Aún tiene siete años y tiempo para cambiar. Si sigue sintiéndose de la misma forma cuando sea mayor…y _actuando_ en ella…ya veremos. Eisenhower y McCarthy se están encargando endemoniadamente bien de poner a la sociedad en constante pánico moral. No sé qué sucederá mañana, pero quiero que él este seguro. No quiero que…no quiero que lo dañen.''

Ambos evocaron el recuerdo del escándalo más reciente en las cercanías de Westerville, en donde los compañeros de trabajo de un muchacho joven llamado Jeremiah, lo habían golpeado hasta la muerte al enterarse de que el joven era homosexual.

''Oh, por Dios!''

Susurró la mujer, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, en horror.

Burt se levantó de su silla y rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos. ''No dejaré que nadie ponga un dedo sobre él.'' Tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente, intentando transmitirle seguridad.

Ninguno concilió el sueño esa noche. Ambos pasaron las horas cuestionándose a sí mismos en qué momento la crianza había fallado, y en qué exacto momento, su pequeño había comenzado a _volverse…_ bueno _, volverse_ homosexual.

Quizás ella lo había vuelto demasiado sensible y alterado su frágil mente con cuentos de hadas. Quizás había glamourizado demasiado la imagen del rescate de los príncipes, haciendo que el niño sienta más deseos de ser el rescatado que de ser quien salvase a las princesas.

Quizás él no pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kurt porque el garaje florecía y los horarios eran demandantes. Debería haber puesto más empeño ante la práctica de deportes e ignorar la negativa de su hijo a participar en ellos. Quizás si lo llevase al garaje y se ensuciase las manos…

Ambos se culpaban en silencio por el error de haber arruinado la oportunidad de su único hijo de tener una vida normal, plena y libre de complicaciones.

Pero por sobre todo, libre de peligro.

x

Kurt Hummel

Todo había comenzado la noche en la que había oído a mamá gritar y luego a papá llorar. Kurt había apretado fuerte a su conejo de felpa contra su pecho, para luego cerrar los ojos y contar hasta cien, doscientos e incluso esa noche había llegado hasta quinientos para cuando el silencio hubiese reinado nuevamente en la casa. Minutos después, la luz del pasillo le indicó que su puerta había sido abierta ampliamente. Unos pasos pesados anunciaron a su padre controlando, supuso él, que Kurt fuese un buen niño y se encontrase dormido. Sintió el leve roce de una mano corriendo el cabello de sus ojos y el leve rumor de una voz susurrando las buenas noches.

Progresivamente las cosas en la casa habían comenzado a cambiar. Su padre solía estar más tiempo en la casa y su madre solía dormir (aún) más de lo que era usual. El comportamiento de su madre fue mutando paulatinamente, al principio en cosas pequeñas como no recordar preparar su merienda, o no permitirle tomar un baño porque el agua podía ser _peligrosa_. Pero luego ella había comenzado a golpear sus uñas contra toda superficie, o no hablar ni prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor por largos periodos de tiempo. Una noche, camino al baño, kurt escuchó a sus padres discutiendo. Intentó no prestar mayor atención, ya que sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en conversaciones de adultos, pero eso no evito que pudiese sobre-oír a su madre diciendo que a veces contemplaba la idea de llenar la bañera y sólo dejarse morir, que eso sería mejor que vivir de esa forma ya que ambos estaban en un camino donde sólo existía la cuesta abajo. Esa noche kurt no durmió y días después, por la puerta, comenzaron a desfilar más doctores, terapeutas y psiquiatras de los que creía que todas las personas en Lima verían en su vida en conjunto. Su madre había comenzado a tomar varias píldoras al día y, al parecer, eran de suma importancia, ya que una vez al no tomar las de la mañana, olvidó en qué lugar bajar en el bus para volver a casa y entró en tal crisis que la policía tuvo que contactar a su padre para ir a buscarla.

Ante esta situación él había comenzado a volver del colegio corriendo, en orden de no dejarla sola. El mayor miedo de Kurt en ese momento era llegar a su casa y encontrar a su madre en un charco de sangre, ahogada en la bañera o una combinación de ambas, como ella había implicado. A pesar de nunca haber estado expuesto a situaciones o imágenes violentas, en su cabeza titilaban como un flash todas las situaciones en la que una vida pudiese escaparse. Cada paso que daba camino a su casa era una nueva fotografía a todo color de la posible forma en la que podría encontrar el cuerpo de su madre. Su pequeña cabeza de casi siete años estaba convencida de que si él llegaba a tiempo, podría llegar a salvarla. Sin embargo, una tarde a la salida del colegio Noah y Finn habían decidido convertirlo en el centro de entretenimiento, robándole el portafolio de cuero marrón donde Kurt solía llevar los cuadernos de clase. Kurt se había debatido minutos entre recuperar sus útiles o volver a casa a tiempo. Consideró que sus calificaciones altas hacían feliz a mamá. Una mamá feliz era menos propensa a querer abrirse las muñecas, verdad? Finn y Noah se encontraban a cada lado de él, lanzándose el uno al otro el regalo que su padre le había obsequiado al volver de la capital, mientras los demás niños del colegio observaban el espectáculo. Consideró rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer: Primero correría y doblaría en la esquina. No correría tan rápido, sólo la suficiente velocidad para que ellos pensasen que era una presa fácil y se vieran tentados a seguirlo. Kurt miró a ambos niños con fingida tristeza y se echó a correr. Como esperaba, lo siguieron. Al doblar en la esquina ninguno de los bravucones esperaba encontrarse con un pequeño pie hundiéndose contra sus entrepiernas. Él intentó tomar el morral de las manos de Finn, pero éste lo tenía aferrado en su puño, a causa del dolor. Kurt agradeció en silencio el hecho de que mamá hubiese sido lo suficientemente descuidada como para no cortarle las uñas por semanas, y las enterró en el rostro de Finn, haciendo que el muchacho soltase las tiras del portafolio para cubrirse la mejilla. Kurt lo ajustó a sus manos y comenzó a correr como si lo persiguiese el mismísimo Diablo. Para sus adentros pensó que si Finn llegase a atraparlo, podría llegar a hacerle algo mucho peor que el príncipe de los infiernos. Al llegar a los alrededores de su casa, vio un tumulto de gente rodeando su puerta principal. Había al menos diez vecinos rodeando algo o a alguien. Todos lucían un rostro preocupado y murmuraban por lo bajo. Uno de ellos, corrió la vista de la escena y posó sus ojos en él al notarlo allí, dirigiéndole una mirada de pesadumbre. El corazón de Kurt se detuvo. Había llegado demasiado tarde. La idiotez de Finn y Noah, habían hecho que él llegase demasiado tarde. Un sentimiento desconocido hasta el momento comenzó a trepar desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas: Odio. El odio más puro y crudo que un niño inocente pudiese llegar a sentir. Kurt tomó aire y resignadamente caminó hasta su casa. A medida que los vecinos iban corriéndose para cederle el paso, algunos palmeaban su hombro y otros acariciaban su cabello. El último gesto le molestó, sólo sus padres podían tocar su cabello. _A veces._ Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, y algo llamó poderosamente su atención: Zapatos verde menta. Levantó la vista y encontró a su madre sentada en el porche de la casa, temblando y sosteniendo con dificultad un vaso de agua (Probablemente otorgado por un vecino, en su casa no tenían vasos de ese color). Elizabeth mantenía la cabeza gacha e intentaba sonreír lo más naturalmente posible a los demás. Una vecina lo llamó aparte y, en confidencia, le contó que a su madre le había parecido que la casa se encontraba llena de enormes arañas y salió a la vereda en un ataque de nervios. La mujer había ladeado la cabeza con una sonrisa condescendiente y depositado en sus manos un puñado de hierbas relajantes para que Kurt _fuese un buen muchacho y le preparase un té a su mami_.

Al llegar del taller a casa esa tarde, Burt había encontrado a Elizabeth dormida en el sillón del living y a Kurt a los pies del mismo hecho un ovillo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Una semana después de esto, la abuela (la madre de su madre) había ido a pasar unas cortas vacaciones con ellos. Lo cual era extraño, ya que había oído en muchas ocasiones que la abuela y su padre se odiaban. Ella le había dicho que necesitaban conocerse más y que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, haciendo divertidas actividades lo que durase su estadía en la casa. Su abuela no era precisamente la persona más entretenida del mundo, pero imaginó que debería acostumbrarse porque era con quién pasaba más tiempo ahora. Repentinamente sus padres habían comenzado a faltar mucho más en la casa. Mamá solía sobresaltarse sin que nadie la asustase, y luego pasaba largos periodos de tiempo sola en su habitación. En los días donde cosas extrañas solían suceder, la abuela usualmente cenaba con ella mientras que él y papá, comían en silencio en la cocina. Días después de que la abuela hubiese vuelto a su propia casa, una mujer de color había tocado a la puerta familiar, presentándose como Amarika Jones, comunicando que había sido enviada por la abuela para ayudar con las cosas de la casa y cuidar de Elizabeth. Kurt frunció el seño en confusión al oír a la mujer decir que estaba allí no para cuidar de él, sino de su madre.

A medida que las semanas transcurrían, él finalmente entendió el por qué de la presencia de esa mujer en la casa. Mamá había comenzado a actuar un poco más raro de lo normal. Solía mover el pie todo el tiempo en un incesante _tic nervioso_ (así lo había llamado su padre) y, por lo general, la notaba inquieta, focalizando la vista en cosas que él no podía ver. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y ya no podía tomar sola sus píldoras, las cuales habían aumentado de número vertiginosamente.

La Sra. Jones había sido de gran ayuda y, aunque al principio Kurt era reticente a tratarla –jamás había hablado con una persona con piel oscura- eso había cambiado en el momento en que ella lo había contenido en un día particularmente malo en el comportamiento de su madre. Papá le había dicho en una larga charla que mamá estaba enferma y que a veces podía llegar a comportarse o actuar de forma extraña, pero que lo seguiría amando lo mismo. Kurt reproducía las palabras de su padre constantemente en su cabeza intentando recordar lo último, pero los días particularmente malos de Elizabeth eran muy difíciles de asimilar para el pequeño. La mayor parte del tiempo había cierta desconexión en la mujer que solía besarlo al darle las buenas noches y quien lo miraba ahora; Sus ojos ya no reflejaban la adoración que él solía sentir de su parte. Por las noches, cuando sabía que todos dormían, él solía bajar las escaleras y sentarse en el sillón principal, donde su madre pasase las tardes y se acurrucaría entre los almohadones, inhalando su aroma. Ese que ya no podía sentir de primera mano, ya que había comenzado a temer que ella rechazase su acercamiento. Kurt intentaba poner lo mejor de sí mismo para ser lo más callado y calmo en la casa, ya que mamá no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien. Quizás si él fuese lo suficientemente bueno, mamá recordaría que lo amaba y volvería a sonreír.

El día del cumpleaños número siete de Kurt, la Sra. Jones le llevó un regalo muy especial: Mercedes. Mercedes era la hija de Amarika y había resultado ser una excelente compañía para el niño. Los días en donde ella no iba a la escuela, la mujer solía llevarla a su trabajo. Rápidamente ella y kurt se volvieron amigos, apaleando un poco la soledad que el niño sufría en su propio hogar. Burt no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

x

Poco antes de navidad, su madre había golpeado la puerta de su cuarto y lo había instado a bajar con ella a la cocina para hornear galletas como solían hacer. Su madre sonrió, preguntó cómo estaban las cosas en el colegio y prometió volver a asistir a misa para oírlo cantar (actividad que habían suspendido, debido a los cambios de humor repentinos de ella).

Al sacar las galletas del horno, su madre tomó una y la partió por la mitad. Sopló con cuidado una parte y luego se la ofreció. Kurt tomó la media galleta y la apoyó sobre la mesa antes disculparse para visitar el tocador. Una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de él, tomó una toalla y hundió su rostro en ella antes de estallar en sollozos, abrumado repentinamente por la familiaridad de su madre siendo cálida y amorosa a su alrededor. _Mamá estaba de vuelta_.

Al volver a la cocina, encontró la bandeja en el suelo, las galletas en el fregadero con el agua de la canilla corriendo y a su madre con su viejo característico tic de golpetear los dedos contra la mesa.

''Gusanos. Oh, Dios, Kurt. Había tanto gusanos en ellas! La harina debe de haber estado mala pero…ugh…fue asqueroso.''

Kurt sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y retirarse de la cocina. Al subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, aún podía oír el monólogo de la mejer comenzando a salirse de control y los rápidos pasos de la Sra. Jones para serenarla.

Dos meses luego del incidente de las galletas, un camión de mudanzas se estacionó frente a la casa. Mercedes y Kurt pasaron la mitad del mediodía viendo a los adultos descargar una enorme cantidad de muebles estampados mientras ellos juzgaban el aspecto de los mismos e intentaban atisbar quiénes serían sus dueños. Horas después de que él camión se hubiese ido, no había rastros de personas en la casa. Los empleados habían dejado el lugar listo para ser habitado, pero no había familia a la vista. Ambos niños se sentaron en la vereda con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla, visiblemente decepcionados por la falta de un espectáculo al que estar atentos.

''Quién crees que vaya a vivir allí?''

''Un príncipe?''

Mercedes lo observó curiosa no entendiendo si Kurt hablaba enserio o era el comienzo de otro juego.

''Cuando estaban descargando una de las cajas, vi asomar el mango de una espada. Puede ser la espada de un príncipe.''

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, paleteando la idea.

''Crees que nos defenderá de los malos?''

Kurt sabía que Mercedes solía recibir agresiones y que varios niños solían burlarse de ella, haciéndoles bromas crueles, a causa del color de su piel. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca y contestar, el ruido de vidrio estallando lo sobresaltó. La puerta de entrada de su casa estaba abierta y su madre gritaba a todo pulmón que el living estaba incendiándose. Detrás de ella, la Sra. Jones la sujetaba con fuerza para impedir que Elizabeth se escapase. En un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura y logró contenerla dentro de la casa. Lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia los niños por haber tenido que atestiguar otro de los ataques alucinógenos de la Sra. del hogar. Ambos infantes compartieron una mirada de aprensión, pero decidieron tácitamente pretender que el último minuto no había existido.

''Eso espero.''

Susurró Kurt, antes de abrazarse a sus piernas y reposar el rostro en sus rodillas.

Esquizofrenia y Depresión. Eso es lo que había oído decir a unos de los últimos doctores que había visitado a mamá, mientras hablaba con su padre. No había comprendido del todo lo que el médico había dicho porque usaba muchas palabras que nunca había escuchado, pero sí había entendido lo suficiente como para saber que no era bueno. Su madre estaba muy enferma en su cabeza y el doctor había recomendado la internación en el Rose Red de Lima. Kurt había pasado frente al edificio varias veces cuando su padre saliese de la ciudad a comprar repuestos y él lo acompañase. El lugar era imponente y se veía…mágico. Esa era la palabra que se le había ocurrido al verlo por primera vez. Entusiasmado, había preguntado a su padre qué era esa nueva casona y si podrían entrar para ver cómo era por dentro. Kurt sospechaba que por dentro habría toda clase de cosas bellas, al igual que la fachada del lugar. Cuando su padre le hubiese explicado _qué_ era el lugar y _qué_ tipo de personas eran sólo las que llegaban a conocerlo por dentro, él se había desenamorado al instante.

Por supuesto su padre se había rehusado a internar a su esposa en un psiquiátrico y gracias a ello, para bien o para mal, Kurt aún tenía una madre para disfrutar cuando ella vivía sus _días buenos_.

Ambos niños se enderezaron al oír el sonido de un auto aproximándose. Éste estacionó justo en la puerta de la casa de la mudanza. Del vehículo bajó un elegante hombre alto y de penetrantes ojos azules. El hombre rodeó el auto, para abrir la puerta de acompañante, de la cual bajó una hermosa mujer de estatura baja. La mujer hizo un paneo con la mirada a la casa y el lugar, antes de dejar caer la vista en sus pequeños espectadores. Les sonrió y se dirigió a golpear suavemente la ventanilla trasera del auto, antes de abrirla. De ella bajó niño, aproximadamente de la edad de ellos sino un poco más grande, con el cabello engominado y enormes ojos pardos. El niño preguntó algo a su madre, a lo que ésta asintió y acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. El pequeño extendió su mano a Kurt y se la estrechó, presentándose:

''Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson.''

Kurt lo observó algo atontado y entretenido. Nunca había visto a niños presentarse con las formas de los adultos.

''K-Kurt Hummel.''

Blaine asintió y estrechó también la mano de Mercedes en un ademán bastante más delicado del utilizado con Kurt.

''Mercedes Jones.''

Se presentó la niña entre risitas.

''Voy a vivir en aquella casa'' Dijo Blaine dándose media vuelta y apuntando con el índice en torno a la edificación que los niños habían estado observando toda la mañana ''Los invito a visitarme cuando quieran. Tengo muchos juguetes, lo prometo. Vendrán?'' Pronunció la última palabra, balanceándose sobre sus tobillos y con la excitación danzándole en los ojos.

Kurt dudó un momento. Por lo general los niños eran groseros con él en cuanto descubrían que no era amante de los juegos bruscos a los que _siempre_ querían jugar. Blaine parecía bastante más evolucionado que los demás. Y eso también significaba una oportunidad para poder ver el interior de una de las casas más grandes de la ciudad. Además, el niño había extendido su invitación también a Mercedes y eso le había gustado.

''Por supuesto.'' Resolvió. Iba a darle una oportunidad.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza una vez, se excusó y marchó en torno a sus padres, los cuales ya estaban ingresando por el umbral de la puerta.

Hiciste nuevos amigos, campeón?

Pudo oír Kurt que el hombre alto le preguntaba al nuevo niño.

''No sé si es un príncipe, Kurt. Pero estoy muy segura de que _sí_ es un caballero.''

Comentó Mercedes más para sí misma que para él.

x

Blaine resultó ser un torbellino inesperado en la vida de Kurt, pero era definitivamente lo que necesitaba. Si bien no estaban juntos en clase, porque Blaine era dos, casi tres años mayor que Kurt, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Si bien él era más bajo que la mayoría de los niños de su edad, Blaine compensaba su falta de estatura con un rico vocabulario, encanto y un carácter cuanto menos impredecible. A lo largo de los meses Kurt lo había observado ser paciente, dulce y comprensivo en un momento a golpear y hacer sangrar la nariz de Karofsky, tres veces más grande que él, en otro. El chico tenía un claro temperamento, pero jamás lo perdía con Kurt aunque éste le diese motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Eso lo hacía sentir bien. Eso lo hacía sentir _especial_ , algo que había dejado de sentirse hacía mucho. Blaine era lo que podría llamarse _popular_ en el colegio y en la pequeña ciudad. Era amable con todos y no aceptaba malos tratos por parte de nadie, era muy enérgico y siempre proponía los mejores juegos, lo cual le garantizaba estar invitado a todos los cumpleaños. Blaine invitado a un cumpleaños significaba Kurt también invitado por default. Kurt invitado por default a un cumpleaños significaba Blaine prácticamente arrastrándolo de su casa para que Kurt pudiese integrarse al grupo de niños del colegio. Kurt intentando integrarse generalmente terminaba en algún juego que implicase la manipulación de alguna utilería usada como arma y su labio roto. Él a veces no entendía como era que el otro niño se las ingeniaba para hacer todas las mismas cosas que los salvajes de sus compañeros pero con elegancia. Al confiarle este pensamiento, el niño se había ofrecido a enseñarle cómo defenderse. Blaine le había contado a kurt, que su padre le había enseñado muy de pequeño, los puntos básicos para romper una nariz a raíz de las constantes bromas de sus pares por su altura. Ante el rostro horrorizado del niño de ojos azules, Blaine sólo había podido reír y regalarle su espada, sólo por si algún día _él_ no estaba cerca para defenderlo. Kurt se había convencido a sí mismo que Blaine era otro de los pequeños milagros por los que él había rezado tanto. Su propio príncipe para defenderlo a capa y espada-a veces literalmente-de todo lo que pudiese salir mal.

x

''Mamá? Mamá, voy a casa de Blaine.''

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en el sillón del living, contemplando el vacío. No parecía oír la voz de su hijo. Kurt se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

''Mamá...?''

Elizabeth reaccionó como si se hubiese despertado repentinamente de un largo sueño y focalizó su mirada nuevamente. Sonrió ante la visión del rostro de Kurt, y corrió el flequillo de su frente, como siempre lo hacía.

''Lo siento cariño, e-estoy un poco perdida…'' Dijo ella, enviando una plegaria silenciosa con sus ojos ''Qué estabas diciendo?'' Kurt se dio cuenta de que su madre creía que estaban manteniendo una conversación.

''Oh, umh…te estaba preguntando si podía ir a la casa de Blaine. Su mamá ayer me invitó a almorzar con ellos y…''

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron repentinamente.

''Oh, sí, sí. Tu padre me lo comentó anoche!'' Exclamó ella ''De hecho…'' Elizabeth se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. El niño la observó estupefacto, ya que hacía meses que su madre no mostraba tanta vitalidad y compostura. _Cordura_ , pensó un lugar de su cabeza, y se sintió culpable por considerarlo. Su madre volvió sosteniendo una bandeja redonda tapada por un paño de cocina. ''Es un pastel de leche. Le pedí a Amarika que lo preparase para que se lo llevases a los Anderson hoy.'' Kurt se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre y le cubrió el rostro de besos mientras repetía las gracias una y otra vez. A veces el cielo le concedía pequeños milagros. Eso lo había aprendido en la escuela dominical, si él era lo suficientemente bueno, el cielo le concedería esos pequeños milagros.

''Puedo quedarme contigo, mami. No tengo ir.'' Ofreció él, esperanzado. Si ella iba a volver a actuar como siempre, él quería estar presente.

''No, está bien, cariño'' Dijo ella, poniendo la bandeja en manos del niño ''Mami necesita dormir.''

Kurt sabía lo que significaba eso. Cuando mamá _necesitaba dormir_ , lo hacía por la mayor parte del día. A veces él entraba a su cuarto y ponía un espejo de mano debajo de su nariz, sólo para chequear que ella estuviese aún respirando.

Amarika, observando el intercambio entre madre e hijo, se adentró en el living y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kurt. ''Ve a divertirte con tu amigo. Todo va a estar bien, pequeño hombrecito''. Le aseguró ella con una sonrisa. Kurt abrazó a la mujer e inhaló su perfume floral. Era muy distinto al que usaba su madre, pero había aprendido a sentirlo casi tan reconfortante. Olía a seguridad.

Antes de que kurt pudiese golpear la puerta, Blaine la abrió del lado de adentro al mismo tiempo.

''Estaba justo yendo a buscarte!'' Exclamó el niño con su característica enorme sonrisa. Su cabello estaba húmedo y se ondulaba en los extremos. Jamás lo había visto con el cabello sin engominar. Se veía…Kurt no pudo encontrar una palabra para describirlo. ''Pensé que te habías arrepentido.'' Agregó Blaine más suavemente. Kurt entendió que en realidad el otro había decidido ir él mismo, sólo por si _algo_ relacionado a su madre había sucedido.

Esa noche la familia Anderson anunció que próximamente se tomarían un pequeño descanso de días, durante las vacaciones de primavera, para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en Washington. El padre de Blaine, era médico cirujano y solía viajar de vez en vez para asistir a seminarios. Cuando coincidía con un receso escolar, solía llevar a la familia entera para vacacionar. Con sólo diez años, Blaine había conocido más estados que la mayoría de los adultos de Lima. Había ido a New York en dos ocasiones e incluso en una de ellas, si padre se las había ingeniado para sobornar un par de personas y hacer que Blaine pudiese ingresar a la ópera en el día de su noveno cumpleaños. Al oír que su mejor amigo estaría lejos durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones, había derribado su espíritu pero intentó poner buena cara. En ese momento se vio rodeado por rostros sonriendo enigmáticamente. Descontando a Blaine, Blaine sólo tenía su sonrisa maniática mientas rebotaba sobre su propio trasero en la silla. ''Díselo ya, papá!'' Gritó repentinamente el niño de rizos, sin poder contener la emoción. El Sr. Anderson había puesto los ojos en blanco, ante la impaciencia de su hijo, pero se volteó a volver a observar al niño de confundidos ojos azules.

''Kurt…hablé con tu padre y me dijo que si tú estabas de acuerdo, él estaba de acuerdo también. Queremos que nos acompañes en las vacaciones de primaver…'' Antes de que el Sr. Anderson pudiese terminar la frase, Blaine se arrodilló sobre la silla y arrimó su cuerpo a Kurt. ''Vendrás, verdad?!'' Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. El Sr. Anderson se aclaró la garganta y la sonrisa del rostro del niño se desvaneció dejando solo una mueca avergonzada. ''Perdón, Señor'' Musitó Blaine, volviendo a ocupar su lugar en el asiento, mirando la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos. El hombre dejó de observar severamente a su hijo, y suavizó su rostro al enfocarse nuevamente en Kurt. ''…Como te estaba diciendo antes de que el resorte con rizos me interrumpiera…'' El Sr. Anderson volvió a mirar a Blaine arqueando una ceja, comprobando la obediencia del niño. Al no oír una réplica, guiño el ojo a su hijo y volvió a Kurt por tercera vez. ''…Nos gustaría que nos acompañes a Washington esos días. Qué dices?'' Kurt sintió una cálida mano apoyada en la suya. La Sra. Anderson le sonrió y agregó ''No hay presión, dulzura. Pero realmente nos gustaría que nos acompañes. Además conozco a un niñito que no dejaría de preguntar cuándo volveríamos a Lima si no estás allí.'' Kurt no necesitaba tiempo para pensar si quería ir ¡Por supuesto que quería ir! Pero necesitaba tiempo para saber si lo podría atreverse a dejar a su madre sola. La sola idea de perderla de vista durante _días_ lo aterrorizaba.

El día en el que los Anderson partieron hacía la capital del país, Kurt se levantó por la madrugada al oír el ruido del motor del auto. A través de la ventana, los vio subir un par de valijas al maletero. Blaine salió de la casa momentos antes de que su madre asegurara la cerradura, aún en pijamas. Antes de ingresar al auto, el niño levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Blaine le ofreció una media sonrisa que fue todo menos cálida. Kurt articuló un _'Lo siento'_ esperando que el otro niño pudiese leer sus labios. Blaine sólo había apretado los labios y había subido dentro del auto, sin volver a dirigir la vista hacía la ventana. El resto de la mañana, Kurt había permanecido en cama, abrazado a su espada.

Dos días después de que Blaine se hubiese marchado, Kurt fue enviado a pasar las vacaciones de primavera con su abuela en medio de griterío y llanto que no evitaron que su padre, con los ojos llorosos, lo forzase dentro del auto de la mujer. Durante las dos semanas de las vacaciones su abuela llamaba al menos tres veces por día a la casa de su padre. Kurt pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Shantal Jones, una de las tres criadas de la abuela y hermana de Amarika. La casa de su abuela era un enorme complejo de tres pisos en la zona más acaudalada de Westerville. Tenía una cancha de tenis que Kurt odiaba porque llenaba sus zapatos de polvo de ladrillo, una piscina que nadie utilizaba cuyo único motivo de existencia parecía ser el de ahogar los múltiples perros chillones que su abuela criaba. El living estaba tapizado enteramente de beige y la pared principal estaba decorada por la pecera más grande que él hubiese visto en su vida. Todos los días a las cinco en punto, su abuela alimentaba los peces (Treinta y cuatro. Los había contado una tarde en la que sus opciones eran contar los peces o ahogarse en la piscina) metódicamente. Abría el pequeño tarro donde guardaba la comida especial importada de algún país que él nunca podía pronunciar bien, la colocaba en un tarro medidor y luego la pesaba en una pequeña balanza plateada para asegurarse que la medida fuese la correcta. Aunque ella usaba el mismo tarro medidor todos los días durante lo que él asumía siglos, quizás, la mujer seguía pesando el alimento por costumbre. En ese momento Kurt decidió que aborrecía a la gente metódica y que también aborrecía a su abuela. En orden de mantenerlo entretenido, incluso dejaron que Mercedes pasase tres días con ellos, bajo el cuidado de su tía. Su abuela había anunciado complacida que había hablado con Amarika para que permitiese a su hija pasar tiempo con él. Incluso había bromeado acerca de cómo Mercedes, al parecer, era _su_ pequeña criada. Kurt rápidamente entendió de dónde venía el aborrecimiento de su padre hacia la mujer.

A través de las breves conversaciones telefónicas que se le tenía permitido mantener con papá, y las cortas visitas, Kurt averiguó que los médicos habían cambiado algunos medicamentos de su madre, y también necesitaban dejarla en observación durante un par de días. Que lo mejor era que permaneciese apartado de la casa, hasta que las cosas fueran un poco más estables, o al menos hasta que terminasen las vacaciones.

Kurt se preguntaba si los Anderson sabrían que lo enviarían aquí y por eso habían decidido invitarlo a viajar con ellos. Se había rehusado, ignorando sus verdaderos deseos en orden de poder estar al lado de su madre y ahora no podía ni siquiera podía oír su voz en el teléfono.

Tres días antes de que debiese regresar a casa, se encontraba en el living tomando el té con su abuela (El momento más excitante del día, se decía a sí mismo), cuando sonó el teléfono. Observó a la mujer empalidecer antes de comenzar a gritar cosas como _Cómo es posible que la dejaran sola?!_ O _Se suponía que la medicación nueva funcionaba. En qué hospital?!_ No necesitaba mayor explicación para saber que se trataba de su madre y que se trataba de malas noticias. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y el mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor. Escuchaba una insiste voz preguntando qué había sucedido, creyó que podría ser la suya pero ya no estaba seguro. Corrió para bloquear la puerta, determinado a que esa mujer no se retirase hasta que le dijera que había pasado con su madre. Antes de poder volver a insistir, sintió un fuerte cachetazo en el rostro que lo tumbó en el suelo y sin más, la mujer pasó por encima suyo, llamando a los gritos a su chofer. Vació el contenido de su estómago mientras escuchaba las criadas corriendo de un lado a otro, gritándose comandos las unas a las otras. ''Oh, mi niño!'' Oyó decir a la voz de Shantal, mientras era levantado del suelo, cubierto en su propio vómito. La robusta mujer lo tomó en brazos, a pesar de que Kurt estaba próximo a cumplir los ocho años y era mucho más alto que un niño común de su edad. Preparó un baño tibio y lo aseó, esperando que el agua lo relajase. Kurt no opuso resistencia. Su pequeño momento de histeria había terminado en la bofetada. Se limitó a dejar hacer mientras gordas lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Observó el agua y se preguntó si su madre finalmente se había decidido por ahogarse en la bañera.

Una vez limpio y cambiado, Shantal se quedó con él en el living, facilitándole pequeños tragos de agua, mientras esperaban la llamada telefónica que los sacara de la incertidumbre. Kurt permaneció sentado, notando un ligero temblor en sus manos. Su mente viajaba velozmente mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho y la furia más intensa latiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Su abuela volvió a altas horas de la madrugada. Kurt dejó la cama y caminó en puntas de pie hasta la escalera pero no bajó, sabía que rechinaba. Pudo oír que su madre se encontraba bien y que el lavaje de estómago había sido exitoso. No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero su madre debió haber comido algo que no debía, haciendo que algo le sentase endemoniadamente mal. Kurt notó que Shandal comunicó cómo se encontraba él sin ser preguntada, ya que su abuela no se había molestado en hacerlo. Volvió a la cama con emociones que le retorcían el estómago y lo hacían querer apretar los puños.

Cerca de la hora del té, Kurt dejó su habitación para sentarse en uno de los sillones del living y beber el té, como se había hecho costumbre. Su abuela lo felicitó por lo educado que estaba siendo ese día en particular y se disculpó por la brusquedad anterior, acariciando su mejilla aún hinchada. El niño se respingó al toque, pero intentó mantener la compostura. Bebió el té en silencio con los ojos fijos en el reloj de pared. La aguja de los segundos retumbando en sus oídos, cada vez más cercanas a dar las cinco en punto de la tarde. Tic, toc, tic, toc. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a chasquear la lengua al ritmo de los segundos. La mujer le dirigió una mirada curiosa y él sólo le sonrió, antes de tomar un scon de los dispuestos en la bandeja de la merienda. Observó como su abuela realizaba su rutina enfermizamente a la perfección. Retirar la comida de peces del mueble, colocarla en el medidor, pesarla en la balanza de plata, alimentar a los peces. Kurt miró fijamente como los ligeros trozos de algas caían, mientras los animales abrían graciosamente sus bocas para atraparlas.

El sonido de un motor, lo abstrajo del momento. Se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia la ventana, encontrándose con la camioneta de su padre estacionada en la puerta. Kurt subió las escaleras corriendo y metió todas sus pertenencias en la valija con la que había llegado. Al bajar se encontró en la entrada de la casa, con lo que parecía ser su padre y su abuela discutiendo algo importante, ambos se veían increíblemente tensos. ''Hola, amiguito!'' Saludo jovialmente su padre, ignorando a la mujer mayor. Kurt pensó que en ese momento podría llegar a patearle la cara. Había pasado semanas alejado de su madre, sin saber absolutamente nada, y por lo que él sabía hasta el momento su madre podría estar muerta, ya que nadie se había tomado el trabajo de explicarle nada. Y allí estaba su padre, saludándolo como si Kurt no hubiese vivido un infierno de veinticuatro horas. ''Dónde está mamá?! Por qué no me dijiste nada!'' Fue lo único que pudo gritar. Los ojos de su padre se abrieron casi cómicamente cuando vio la marca aún roja en su rostro. Lo que sucedió luego fue tan rápido que Kurt no tuvo tiempo de digerirlo antes de que terminase. Su padre había comenzado a gritar con una furia tal que, si no lo conociese mejor, hubiese jurado que podría haber tomado un bate y golpeado a su abuela hasta la muerte. Antes de que la mujer pudiese retrucar una sola de las cosas que papá había dicho, (y había dicho _muchas_ , varias de las cuales Kurt tenía prohibido repetir) él ya se encontraba siendo subido a la camioneta de su padre con el motor en marcha.

x

 _ **Shandal Jones**_

Shandal se dirigió al living intentando contener la risa que le había provocado todas las cosas que el padre del pequeñito le había gritado a la vieja. Esa hija de puta se lo tenía merecido después de haber abofeteado a esa pobre criaturita preocupada por su mamá. No-oh. Esa bruja se la estaba buscando. Necesitaba recordar telefonear a su hermana en la noche, para contarle el chisme. Levantó las tazas y las ubicó sobre las bandejas, antes de girarse sobre sus pies para tomar el…Shandal se detuvo en seco. Dejó los utensilios en la mesa y se dirigió a la enorme pecera para asegurarse de que no estar alucinando. Apoyó ambas manos contra el vidrio y giro hacia ambos lados la cabeza, incrédula de lo que estaba presenciando. ''Buen Señor…qué pasó aquí?''

Treinta y cuatro peces flotaban muertos en la superficie del acuario.

x

En el botiquín del baño privado de la habitación de una casa de clase media en el centro de Lima, faltan la totalidad de cuatro frascos de pastillas recetadas. En el mismo baño, éstos se encuentran repartidos entre el lavabo y el suelo, muchas de sus pastillas esparcidas por el suelo intactas y muchas otras a medio digerir expulsadas a la fuerza, en vomito inducido por alguien que no las ingirió.

x

En la alacena de madera de una acaudalada casa en Westerville, descansan varios artículos de jardinería, una bolsa de alimento balanceado para perros, un pequeño tarro importado de comida para peces y un pequeño tarro de veneno para hormigas, que de la noche a la mañana, perdió misteriosamente exactamente la mitad de su contenido.

x

Kurt Hummel mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha todo el camino de regreso a Lima.

xxxx

 _ **Quiero creer que se entendió que el bebito metió veneno para hormigas en el tarro de comida para peces. Porque no me quedó claro si *eso* quedó claro (?). Cuando menciono a Walter ''Thomas'', sí. Me estoy refiriendo a ESE Walter. Ahora todas las citas con Kurt son más creepys!**_

 _ **Creo que no tengo mucho más para agregar, las reviews son amor en forma de texto!**_

 _ **Love-u all**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_

 _ **Pd: Aguante que la remera de Not Alone de Darren, tenga justo la parte de mi nick.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Little White flowers will never awaken you_

 _Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you_

 _Angels have no thought of ever returning you_

 _Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?_

 _Gloomy Sunday- Rezsö Seress (Versión de Emilie Autumn)_

 _x_

 _Mis ojos estarán abiertos para poder verte una última vez._

El día en el que Blaine volvió a Lima, Kurt permaneció con la nariz pegada a su ventana observando la casa de enfrente. No sabía si Blaine aún seguía molesto con él. Decidió que no es posible, pero de todas formas esperó a que sea el otro muchacho el que toque a su puerta.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

Al otro día por la mañana, Kurt tardó aún más de lo normal en salir de su casa, e incluso ató y desató tres veces los cordones de sus zapatos camino al primer día hábil de colegio, luego de las vacaciones, en un fútil intento de darle tiempo al otro para alcanzarlo. El día transcurrió dolorosamente lento y sin rastros de su amigo. Al volver a casa, luego de una decepcionante jornada, se encontró con su madre en la sala de estar, flanqueada por Amarika y una mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado. Al notar su presencia, la Sra. Anderson se volteó y le ofreció una de sus usuales cálidas sonrisas, inclinándose para abrazarlo. ''Te extrañamos.'' Declaró ella, antes de partir el abrazo. Kurt se sintió relajar de inmediato, rindiéndose a su afecto maternal. Lanzó una mirada a su madre, sintiéndose repentinamente consciente y, de alguna forma, culpable, pero se encontró con sus ojos complacidos. ''Hola, cariño.'' Lo saludó ella, casi con timidez y él automáticamente sabe que este es uno de sus _días buenos_. Casi como leyendo su pensamiento Amarika extendió la mano para tomar su portafolio y asintió con la cabeza, intentando asegurarle que todo estaba bien y era seguro acercarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurt se echó a los brazos de su madre con demasiado énfasis, perdiendo de vista los ojos húmedos de las otras dos mujeres en la habitación.

La realización de que la madre de Blaine se encontraba en su casa _sin_ Blaine (Y de todas formas qué hacia ella allí, casi nunca sucedía eso) lo golpeó. Se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y se volteó para observar a la pequeña mujer filipina. ''Vine a buscarte. En casa hay alguien que quiere verte.''

x

Blaine se encontraba recostado en su cama, paño frío en su frente intentando fútilmente mitigar el dolor de cabeza con el que había amanecido. La noche anterior, había llorado silenciosamente hasta quedarse dormido y, por la mañana, despertó sólo para sentir su cabeza embotada y sus ojos hinchados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando oyó el sonido de su puerta seguido por unos pasos. Asumió que era su madre hasta que el paño frío fue retirado de su frente y se encontró con dos ojos azules escudriñando su rostro.

''Estás enfermo?'' Preguntó Kurt en un tono calmo pero empático.

Blaine se incorporó, susurrando apenas un saludo y se sentó en la cama, enlazando sus piernas. ''Sólo es un dolor de cabeza. Un horrible dolor de cabeza.''

A pesar de ser tan pequeño, él sabía que Kurt tenía una mente rápida y no culparía al dolor de cabeza por sus ojos hinchados, sus labios demasiado rojos y su ánimo en general.

''Estuviste llorando?'' Volvió a preguntar, mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

''Papá fue transferido al hospital central de Washington.'' Contestó Blaine sin dejar de mirar sus manos, no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt. Esperó a que el otro respondiese, pero al no oír contestación alguna, levantó la vista para encontrarse con un rostro confundido, que no terminaba de entender el significado.

''Eso…'' Aventuró a decir Kurt. ''…eso significa que…''. Blaine contempló como los ojos del otro se agrandaban en shock. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, antes de volver a abrir la boca. ''Tu mamá y tú no van a quedarse aquí, verdad?'' Lo enunció más como una sentencia que como una pregunta y más para sí mismo que para Blaine.

''Intenté que nos quedásemos. Prometo que intenté que nos quedásemos. Por un momento creí que mamá estaría de mi lado, pero…'' Blaine suspiró y miró al piso con ojos oscuros. Aún estaba sorprendido por la negativa de sus padres. Era la primera vez que él _pedía_ e incluso _rogaba_ por algo y se lo habían negado. El viaje desde el aeropuerto a Lima había transcurrido en un silencio mortal en el que había dejado de dirigirles la palabra a ambos padres. Antes de poder contenerlo, lágrimas volvieron a caer resbalándose por su rostro, cayendo como pesadas gotas en sus manos cruzadas. ''No quiero dejarte aquí.'' Dijo él en voz alta. No podía soportar el panorama de no volver a ver a su mejor amigo, pero lo remordía más el hecho de no poder estar físicamente allí, cada vez que los problemas se presentasen. Kurt era el menor de los dos, se suponía que era su trabajo protegerlo. Y demonios, Kurt realmente _necesitaba_ esa protección. Blaine no quería imaginar lo que los otros niños le harían una vez él se hubiese marchado. Sabía bien que Kurt solía desairarlos, consciente de que ninguno se atrevería a tocarlo o a llamarlo afeminado sin tener que vérselas con él luego.

''No es tu culpa.'' Susurró Kurt. Ambos niños permanecieron en silencio mirando el suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, un envoltorio de papel brillante, llamó la atención de Blaine. Por primera vez, desde que hubiesen tocado el suelo de Lima, realmente sonrió.

''Te traje algo!'' Exclamó demasiado enérgicamente teniendo en cuenta lo taciturno que había estado los últimos dos días. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, dejando caer el paño húmedo al suelo sin importarle y tomó el envoltorio. Se volteó hacia Kurt y extendió ambas manos, ofreciéndoselo. ''Sé que aún no es tu cumpleaños y prometí a mamá que no te lo daría aún, pero quiero que al menos veas lo que vas a recibir porque sé que te gustará.''

Kurt tomó el paquete y sonrió al otro niño, intentando no tener un semblante de tristeza. Con mucho cuidado, desarmó parte del envoltorio por la mitad para encontrarse con la revelación de un libro de cuentos clásicos, bellamente encuadernado. ''Esto es maravilloso!'' Dijo Kurt. Esta vez, con una verdadera sonrisa en los labios. ''Gracias, Blaine.''

Ambos intentaron volver a envolver el libro con la misma precisión con la que la madre de Blaine lo había hecho.

''Sé que tienes que esperar unos días para tener tu libro'' Explicó Blaine mientras se dirigía a uno de los cajones de su armario ''Pero sí tengo un regalo para que puedas llevarte ahora.''

Kurt se encontraba de rodillas, sobre la alfombra del cuarto infantil, apoyando su espalda contra la cama. Blaine se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su mano, dejando la palma hacia arriba.

''Sé que no está envuelto, pero...'' Dijo mientras depositaba en la mano de Kurt un pequeño crucifijo plateado con delicada pedrería azul. ''Sé que es de niña, pero las piedras me parecieron muy bonitas y me hicieron recordar…se parecen al color de tus ojos.'' Declaró y repentinamente, sintió su rostro muy caliente. Aunque no podía verse, sabía que sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y repentinamente se sintió muy consciente de la cercanía de Kurt. Kurt, quien miraba intensamente el pendiente girando mientras lo sostenía a la altura de sus dos perfectos ojos de zafiro, tan azules como los brillantes del crucifijo.

Cuando los brazos del otro niño lo rodearon, Blaine detuvo su respiración. No era la primera vez que Kurt lo abrazaba, pero era la primera vez que su contacto hacía que su estómago se retorciese un poco con una sensación difícil de descifrar. Devolvió el abrazo y justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse, se sintió sujetado más fuerte, impidiéndole zafarse. ''Kurt…?'' Llamó en voz incierta. ''No quiero que te vayas.'' Recibió como respuesta e inmediatamente sintió los hombros del otro comenzar a temblar. Blaine sujetó a su pequeño amigo y lo tomó del rostro, enjuagando sus lágrimas con los pulgares, besando su frente y cada una de sus rosadas mejillas para intentar infligir un poco de confort. ''Prometo llamar, prometo enviarte cartas y fotografías. No estoy yéndome del todo, seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo.'' Dijo Blaine en tono condescendiente. Tomó la cruz de las manos de Kurt y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Luego de observarlo, y asentir con una vez con cabeza, guardó el collar debajo del abrigo del niño para impedir que los adultos lo noten. Su madre no sabía que él había gastado la mesada de un año para comprar un regalo a Kurt. Y definitivamente no algo tan costoso como aquello. Observó a Kurt acariciando el pequeño objeto con adoración y pensó para sí mismo, que podría hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para conseguir ese semblante en su rostro.

X

El día había comenzado de una buena forma, hasta que su madre había comenzado con sus ataques-cada vez más frecuentes y con más prolongación-y él se había marchado hacia la casa de Blaine. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Anderson que en la propia. Harto de estar encerrado a causa del frío, Blaine había sugerido dar un paseo por el río, prometiendo que le enseñaría a arrojar rocas. El prospecto de arrojar rocas no sonaba del todo prometedor, pero sí lo hacía la idea de comer el almuerzo que la Sra. Anderson había preparado para ambos, a orillas del río.

Habían estado apenas un par de horas en el claro, cuando Blaine sugirió que podrían hacerse con los sándwiches. Kurt estuvo de acuerdo y se alejó en busca de sus bicicletas, dejadas descuidadamente a una no muy larga distancia. Mientras Kurt, sacaba el pequeño envoltorio del canasto de su bicicleta, en donde habían llevado el refrigerio, el sonido retumbante de una explosión menor llamó su atención. Seguido a esto, un aullido lastimero correspondiente a un animal pequeño, terminó de atrapar su atención y corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el escándalo. Lo que encontró le heló la sangre. Finn Hudson sostenía un pequeño cachorro callejero de las orejas, mientras del animal manaba profusamente sangre de una de sus patas. O del lugar en donde se suponía debería haber existido una pata minutos antes.

''Creí que lo habías puesto bien! El petardo debería haber quedado dentro de su hocico!'' Oyó a Finn decir, en dirección a un molesto Noah. Sentado, sosteniendo una bolsa con lo que parecía ser decenas de explosivos, se encontraba David Karosfky con un semblante ceniciento.

Kurt no tuvo demasiado tiempo de procesar sus acciones y se arrojó de lleno a embestir el enorme cuerpo de Finn, logrando a penas desestabilizarlo un poco de su lugar. Después de todo él no sólo era alto sino que tenía tres años más que el mismo Kurt, y mucha más fuerza. Finn soltó desapasionadamente el animalito, que cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo, arrancándole un nuevo chillido. ''Monstruo!'' Gritó Kurt, lanzando golpes al pecho del otro muchacho. Finn le asestó un golpe seco en una de sus mejillas y Kurt cayó irremediablemente al suelo, mientras interiormente maldecía su cuerpo menudo. El muchacho más alto lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y sonrió maliciosamente en torno a Noah. ''Creo que encontramos algo mejor que ese callejero para probar los petardos''. El otro muchacho se mostró un tanto inseguro, pero caminó hacia ellos y sostuvo a Kurt por la espalda, inmovilizando sus brazos y trabando sus piernas con las propias. ''Dame un par.'' Ordenó Finn a Dave sin dirigirle la mirada. ''Qué vas a hacer?'' Inquirió éste con una voz que no se sintió propia, palpitando el pánico comenzando a trepar por su pecho.

''Qué?'' Inquirió Finn ''Estás preocupado por tu novio?'' David palideció y se aclaró la garganta. Dio unos pasos y se acercó a donde sus dos amigos se encontraban, entregando la bolsa con pirotecnia. ''No me importa lo que le pase, siempre está quejándose de todo en el patio del colegio'' Musitó el rollizo muchacho, no atreviéndose a observar el rostro aterrorizado de Kurt. El claro permaneció en silencio un momento, sólo corrompido por los incesantes quejidos del cachorro. Finn observó al pequeño niño con media sonrisa, como si estuviese midiendo en dónde provocar el daño.

Tanto David como Noah, miraban el suelo incapaces de encontrarse con ninguna de las dos miradas. Aquello se sentía más de lo que eran capaces de hacer, pero ninguno se animaba a contradecir a Finn. Después de todo, era el hijo del congresista. Desde la cuna estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que se le daba en gana sin pagar las consecuencias. Ninguno de los dos dudaba en que si el momento lo ameritase, Hudson podría meter a ambos en problemas inimaginables.

''Los bolsillos''. Bramó Finn. ''Dame un petardo para cada bolsillo. Después de todo, vamos a hacerle el favor de que su cuerpo este en armonía con su personalidad de niñita. Es tu día de suerte, Hummel!'' Dijo a Kurt, cacheteando casi amistosamente su rostro. Kurt cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor.

El sonido y la sacudida del cuerpo detrás suyo, lo hizo reaccionar. Al darse vuelta vio a Noah de bruces en el suelo, presionándose la mejilla con una mano.

''Anderson.'' Oyó Kurt salir de la tensa boca de Karofsky.

''Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?'' Gritó Blaine al contemplar la escena, terminando de entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ojos tomando todo frenéticamente, abriéndose en horror al ver al cachorro y la pirotecnia cerca de su amigo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Finn indicó a Noah que se pusiese de pie y continuase sujetando a Kurt. ''Esto es mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba. Dave!'' Llamó Finn sin quitar sus ojos de Blaine. ''Veamos que tan valiente es Anderson sin un adulto salvándole el pescuezo''.

Dando un par de pasos adelante, Blaine se centró en intentar dañar con puñetazos el estómago de Finn, pero David lo rodeó, sujetándolo de los brazos bruscamente de la misma forma en la que Noah sostenía a Kurt. Finn aprovechó esto para desquitarse con el insolente muchacho más bajo. Por lo general, Blaine siempre se las ingeniaba de alguna forma para taclear a uno de ellos y focalizarse en un punto a golpear, tal como su padre le había enseñado. Pero esta era la primera vez que ambos bravucones no contaban con público cerca y podían golpearlo de a dos sin quedar como los cobardes que eran.

Kurt se encontraba inmovilizado y aunque Blaine no se encontraba en su línea de visión, sí podía oír los golpes secos acompañados por algún quejido ocasional. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara en todas las direcciones, intentando crear un plan. De pronto, supo qué era lo que debía hacer: Lo único que su estado le permitía, lo cual fue gritar de la forma más aguda e irritante que su voz pudiese alcanzar.

''Mierda! Noah, detén ese chirrido. Parece el puto grito de una Banshee!'' Vociferó el más alto por sobre su hombro.

Noah aseguró como pudo las muñecas de Kurt con una mano y con la otra, cubrió su boca. Kurt sonrió con satisfacción un instante, antes de hincar los dientes con toda su fuerza, en la mano del muchacho. Pequeñas marcas blancas, se volvieron rojas cuando la sangre comenzó a emerger de la piel cortada. Cuando éste retiró la mano en sorpresa por el dolor, Kurt se zafó de su agarre y corrió en dirección al río, escupiendo al suelo, asqueado por el contacto de su boca con Noah.

Plegó poder llegar a las bicicletas antes de que el otro le diera caza, y cuando llegó a estas se arrojó de rodillas al suelo, soltando las cadenas de ambas lo más rápido posible. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en el que estuviese agradecido por las tediosas lecciones de su padre en el garaje. Sujetó ambas cadenas dando vueltas dobles en sus manos, para que no se resbalasen con la grasa y echó a correr nuevamente hacía el centro del claro. Antes de llegar a Blaine, se encontró de frente con Noah, quien lo observaba con furia cargada en los ojos. _Perfecto_. Antes de que el otro pudiese dar un paso y tocarlo, la pesada cadena le dio de lleno en la mejilla lastimada por la roca que Blaine había arrojado. Sin perder otro segundo, volvió a asestar un golpe, esta vez en la mano del muchacho y otro directo a una rodilla, haciéndolo caer. Kurt esperó que eso lo dejara fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente para poder ayudar a su amigo.

David sujetaba a Blaine mientras Finn lo golpeaba viciosamente. Sin dudarlo, pasó ambas cadenas a una sola mano y le dio de lleno en la nuca al otro, quien cayó al suelo por el duro golpe. David soltó a Blaine, creyendo que estaba demasiado atontado de todas formas para atacar, y se aproximó a Kurt intentando desarmarlo. ''Estás loco, Hummel?! Sabes lo que Hudson puede llegar a hacerte después de esto?!'' Kurt se congeló un momento en el lugar, confundido. Estaba David intentando advertirle? Levantó la vista y shockeado vio a Blaine levantarse sigilosamente, trepándose a la espalda de David, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo. Con los labios Blaine musitó un _Hazlo_ y Kurt procedió a lanzar azotes al cuerpo del rollizo muchacho. Todas las frustraciones, todos sus problemas, todo el _odio_ que sentía dentro parecía escaparse un poco de su cuerpo, con cada golpe.

''Kurt, cuidado!'' Advirtió Blaine, contrayendo su rostro en una mueca desesperada. Kurt se volteó para encontrarse con Finn incorporándose. El muchachito más pequeño se arrojó con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el más alto y comenzó a darle puñetazos con sus manos encadenadas. Aunque Kurt no era muy pesado, su cuerpo sostuvo en el suelo al otro, quien intentaba zafarse de las piernas aprisionando sus brazos. Un chasquido seguido de un profundo dolor lo cegó. La sensación de líquido caliente corriendo debajo de su nariz le confirmó que su nariz había sido rota. Intentó respirar, pero le era imposible porque la sangre bloqueaba el paso del aire.

''Kurt! Detente, Kurt! Es suficiente! Vas a matarlo!'' Kurt escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, pero no podía dar cuenta de las palabras. Creía que quizás fuese la voz de Blaine, pero no estaba totalmente seguro. Su mente estaba centrada en Finn y el bonito color rojo adornado su detestable rostro. Se sentía _bien_ , se sentía _correcto_ , se sentía incluso mejor que con David porque esta vez _quería_ hacerlo. Repentinamente sintió ambos hombros sujetados, y sus manos inmovilizadas. Parpadeó un par de veces sin poder focalizar en un lugar concreto, y sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar. Blaine lo sacudía e incluso sintió su mano impactar contra su mejilla. David estaba arrodillado sobre el cuerpo de Finn, mientras Noah caminaba con dificultad hacia ellos. Lentamente sus sentidos fueron ganando coherencia.

''…demonios está mal contigo? Qué planeabas hacer?!'' Las palabras de Blaine lo devolvieron al momento.

''Es…está muerto?'' Susurró Kurt. Blaine apretó los labios y volvió la vista en dirección a Finn. Noah y David lo ayudaban a incorporarse. ''No. Claro que no. Pero está muy herido.'' Kurt sonrió por un momento. ''No hablaba de Finn. Me refería al cachorro.'' Dirigió una desapasionada mirada hacia donde estaban los otros tres muchachos, y buscó el pequeño animal que había dejado de chillar. Retiró las manos de Blaine de sus hombros y se dirigió hacía el perro. Kurt se sentó a los pies del animal y lo tomó en brazos como si nada estuviese ocurriendo alrededor.

x

''Estás bien?'' Preguntó Blaine un tanto desestabilizado por la actitud de su amigo. Hacía apenas unos segundos Kurt se mostraba con la fiereza de un loco cualquiera y ahora acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de un cachorro. Kurt levantó la vista y con labios temblorosos, preguntó: ''Si se lo llevamos a tu padre, crees que podrá curarlo?'' Blaine observó al cachorro. Su pelaje estaba empapado de sangre y los ojos habían comenzado a adquirir un manto blancuzco. Sabía lo que eso significaba, no le quedaba más que minutos, una hora cuanto mucho. Se arrodilló al lado de su amigo y apoyó su mano en la cabeza. ''Lo siento…no creo que eso sea posible, Kurt. Perdió mucha sangre.'' El niño castaño asintió con la cabeza y acunó al animal, besando su cabeza.

Blaine se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Noah, que era el menos apaleado de los tres y el que parecía ser menos mareado. Diablos, hasta a él mismo le costaba caminar con propiedad.

''Como yo lo veo…'' Comenzó a decir Blaine, llamando la atención de los otros. ''…ninguno va a salir bien parado de esto. Creo que todos vamos a cacheteados por nuestros padres hasta la próxima navidad''. Noah y David lo observaron en silencio. Los cuatro sabían que toda la situación se había salido de control. Habían llegado demasiado lejos. Ni ellos podrían acusar a Blaine y Kurt, porque contarían lo que el sociópata de Finn había hecho al perro. Ni Kurt Y Blaine podrían acusarlos a ellos porque Finn estaba al borde de la inconsciencia por los golpes de Kurt.

''Arroja tu bicicleta al río'' Dijo Noah, luego de considerarlo un momento. ''Qué?'' Inquirió Blaine. No entendía como arrojar al agua su regalo de cumpleaños podía ser una solución a nada. ''Arroja tu bicicleta al río, nosotros arrojaremos la de Finn. Ustedes son los que tienen más dinero, no van a quedarse sin una por mucho tiempo. Además son las mejores. Diremos que un grupo de negros de Lima Heights nos robaron.'' David miró un momento a Noah, sopesando sus palabras. ''Sí…sí, eso puede funcionar''. Musitó él más para sí mismo. ''Diremos que nos encontramos todos aquí para trenzarnos el cabello y hacer votos de amistad para siempre, cuando un grupo de negros más grandes vinieron a atacarnos y a robarnos las bicicletas. Funcionará.''

Blaine se mordió el labio dudando. Moralmente no quería hacerlo. Pensaba en Mercedes y en cómo relatos así la perjudicaban al generalizar, pero por el otro lado…sí, su padre le daría una tunda que lo dejaría sin sentarse ni ver a Kurt por semanas. ''Está bien.'' Acordó él. Le dirigió una mirada a Finn. El chico se veía realmente mal. ''Vamos a mi casa.'' Ordenó en tono firme. David, Noah e incluso Finn se las ingenió para levantar la cabeza y observarlo atónito. ''Él luce horrible. Vayamos a mi casa, papá puede encargarse de las heridas de todos y sus madres no van a alterarse tanto. Tenemos que minimizar esto lo mejor que podamos.'' Los tres accedieron mientras intentaban ver cómo llegar hasta lo de los Anderson con sólo dos bicicletas. David se adelantó y tomó la de Finn, encarando al río. ''La tuya es la roja, verdad?'' Preguntó a Blaine, antes de partir. ''Sí, trae la de Kurt cuando vuelvas''. Ordenó gélidamente. Había algo en Karofsky que no terminaba de cuadrarle. Aunque no era ni de cerca tan sanguinario como los otros dos, de alguna forma percibía algo mucho peor que no podía nombrar. Antes de volver con Kurt, oyó el sonido de seco de algo quebrándose. Al voltearse, pudo apreciar al otro niño de ocho años poniéndose de pie, con una enorme piedra en la mano de la cual caían gotas de oscuro líquido rojo. Kurt se enjuagó las lágrimas de los ojos, dejando un camino carmín sobre estos. Blaine tragó saliva, repentinamente sintiéndose enfermo.

Kurt se acercó a él y simplemente susurró ''No merecía seguir muriendo lentamente, estaba sufriendo mucho.'' Levantó la vista con sus ojos imposiblemente azules y continuó. ''Quiero ir a casa Blaine. Por favor, llévame a casa.''

X

''Corre!'' Gritó Blaine por sobre su hombro.

El camión de los helados era un misterio para él. El heladero manejaba tan rápido que Kurt siempre se preguntaba cuál era su negocio si los clientes debían correr para alcanzarlo. A veces creía ver al hombre sonriendo mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a los grupos de niños gritando por él. E incluso era extraño como, empezando el invierno, el camión aún estuviese funcionando. Contra todo pronóstico, el camión se detuvo. ''Sí!'' Gritó Blaine dando un salto con su puño levantado al cielo, en señal de triunfo. Llevaba el corbatín desanudado y se salía por debajo de su bufanda desprolijamente. La mañana en el coro de la iglesia había sido particularmente buena luego de ser él anunciado en el puesto de quien sería la voz principal para los eventos de Navidad. Eso y el plus de que desde el día en el bosque, habían podido tener semanas de tranquilad, sin alborotos de sus bravucones. Estar a pasos de sus casas sin recibir un agravio en el camino, era una situación nueva.

Observó a Blaine tomar los helados y correr hacia él con una enorme sonrisa complacida.

''Te traje vainilla. Está bien, verdad?'' Preguntó mientras entregaba el cono a Kurt. Kurt asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a él en silencio.

''Pudiste leer algo del libro?'' Volvió a inquirir Blaine, al referirse al libro de cuentos que había obsequiado a Kurt por su cumpleaños. ''Cuál fue tu favorito?''

''Me gustaron todos. Mmmh, excepto quizás por Cenicienta?''

Blaine se volteó a observarlo ''De verdad? Esa solía ser una de mis favoritas. Me gusta ella.''

Kurt frunció el seño. Había algo dentro suyo que rechazaba la idea del otro hablando de alguien que le gustase. ''Por qué? Creo que es estúpida.'' Blaine sonrió y fingió sorpresa e indignación por las palabras de su amigo. ''Yo creo…'' Dijo Blaine ''...que ella deja una buena enseñanza. Creo que si uno es valiente, amable y bien intencionado siempre, la vida puede recompensarte.''

Kurt levantó una ceja, lamió su helado y sonrió al niño mayor. ''Creo que ella es una idiota que podría haberse ahorrado muchas cosas sólo deshaciéndose de su madrastra y sus hermanastras. Además creía hablar con los pájaros…hay píldoras para eso, sabes? Creo que son las que toma mamá.'' Blaine largó una carcajada, cubriendo su rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

''Kurt! No hagas bromas con eso!'' Dijo aún con la sonrisa intacta.

Kurt sonrió levemente y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino. ´´Si disfruté el hada madrina. Me gustaría tener una. Me gustaría que alguien pudiese mover una varita mágica y hacer todo mejor.''

El niño castaño detuvo el paso y levantó a vista para observar a su amigo. ''Es por eso que amo los cuentos de hadas. Hablan de cómo me gustaría que fuese el mundo. En ellos la bondad siempre es recompensada, los malos siempre pagan, hay bailes, romance, príncipes y princesas en castillos soñados donde se enamoran a primera vista. Eso es lo que quiero para mí. Ese es el mundo en donde me gustaría vivir, pero…'' Los ojos azules habían comenzado a cristalizarse. Kurt corrió la vista y volvió a apurar el paso ''…pero yo estoy atrapado en un cuento donde no importa cuán buen intencionado sea, nunca voy a ganar''.

Blaine tragó dificultosamente saliva, respiró hondo y acercó su mano a la de Kurt. Se encontró con dos ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, y luego una sonrisa tímida. Le tomó la mano y la sujetó con firmeza. Si hacer eso era de niñas, no importaba. Adoraba a Kurt y daría lo que fuera por hacerlo sentir mejor. Y si lo que podía hacerlo sonreír era algo poco varonil, entonces ser lo que se esperaba de un hombre, no valía la pena.

Kurt abrió la boca pero sus palabras se vieron robadas al sobresaltarse por repentino sonido de un golpe seco y, antes de voltearse, los gritos de horror de varias de las mujeres que se encontraban en la calle en ese momento, le helaron la sangre.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró de frente con algo que su mente no comprendió al instante o se rehusó a esclarecer.

Sobre el capot del auto familiar, yacía una persona tendida de forma grotesca. La mayor parte del cuerpo se arqueaba sobre el techo del auto, mientras que la cabeza caía laxa sobre el quebrado vidrio delantero. Los brazos de, pudo identificar a medida que recorría las formas, la mujer estaban caídos de forma poco natural. El brazo izquierdo estaba tan antinaturalmente doblado, que Kurt pudo apreciar la abertura de la piel y las filosas puntas de hueso roto, rompiéndola. La sangre se deslizaba por las curvas del auto y caía espesa en gotas sobre el suelo de piedra clara de la vereda de _su casa_. Este dato, dentro suyo, parecía desesperadamente gritarle algo de suma importancia, pero en esos segundos no pudo adivinar exactamente qué. Guiado por sus pies casi sin voluntad propia, como perdido en un hechizo o en un canto de sirenas, caminó hacia la pavorosa figura. Por la periferia de su vista, sabía que había gran movimiento. Incluso, a lo lejos, podía llegar a escuchar gritos, quizás su nombre. Pero todo estaba profundamente sepultado bajo el zumbido de sus oídos. Cuando estuvo a un metro de la figura, tropezó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Antes de incorporarse totalmente, tomó el objeto culpable de caída situado debajo de sus piernas y lo sostuvo en la mano para observarlo: Un zapato de tacón color verde menta.

Y simplemente así, el canto de sirenas fue acallado con la violencia de un latigazo. Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró con dos ojos del mismo color que los suyos, abiertos mas vacantes; sin vida.

X

La semana de la muerte de su madre fue vivida como si fuese parte de algo que le sucediese a otra persona. Definitivamente no estaba pasándole a él. Ninguna madre se arrojaría por la ventana de su cuarto, luego de abrirse las muñecas. Ese tipo de cosas jamás sucedían en sus cuentos infantiles y definitivamente jamás debieran de suceder en la vida real.

Recordó haber visto a la mujer de brazos sangrantes y luego, haber despertado en casa de Los Anderson, bajo la mirada vigilante de Blaine y su madre.

Recordó haber oído retazos de una conversación entre su padre y el Sr. Anderson sobre sedantes, pero no estaba seguro.

Recordó un cementerio con largas hileras de lápidas y el calor del apretón de la mano firme de su padre, los ojos rojos de Blaine y el haber sido abrazado por él.

Recordó a su abuela gritando y dando golpes en el pecho a su padre, hasta caer de rodillas sollozando, emitiendo sonidos guturales que creyó sólo un animal podía llegar a emitir.

Recordó al reverendo de la iglesia diciendo cosas bonitas sobre Elizabeth en su funeral.

Recordó odiarlo.

Kurt Hummel tenía 8 años cuando perdió toda fe en Dios.

x

 _ **Estuve buscando qué canción podría ser buena para este capítulo y no se me ocurría, al igual que el título. Justo estaba recomendándole a una amiga una canción, y de pronto hizo un click. Boom bitch! La canción, el plot y un significado! Gloomy Sunday es un tema con el que tuve siempre un amor especial por todas las leyendas urbanas que hay alrededor de él. Se la conoce como la canción húngara del suicidio. Se dice que quien la escucha tiene deseos de arrojarse por la ventana, lo cual es absolutamente perfecto porque ya había escrito eso para la madre de Kurt. Si bien la letra en húngaro y la letra en inglés difieren un poco, ambas son muy buenas. Elegí parte de la letra húngara para el título, porque dice algo como. ''Mis ojos estarán abiertos, así podré verte una última vez. No tengas miedo de mis ojos, estoy bendiciéndote, incluso en mi muerte.'' Amé lo de los ojos de Elizabeth abiertos para ver a su hijo por última vez. Malo para Kurt, bueno para el plot.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo ya se sitúa en el presente. Se suponía que este terminaba con ambos de adolescentes, pero si lo hacía no iba a subirlo más. Así que esa parte va a ser parte de un flashback, seguramente.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Love u all**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Someday these walls will speak  
The floors beneath you creek  
To call my name  
Here in my web of dreams  
My whispers turn to screams  
And place the blame_

 _Rose, Rose, Rose, Red  
Will I ever see thee wed?  
Only if you discover me_

 _Rose Red-Emilie Autumn_

 _Bienvenido a Rose Red, Aderson._

El edificio que tenía enfrente era viejo pero imponente. Las paredes estaban notoriamente manchadas con humedad, mas eso de alguna forma le agregaba cierto encanto. Del centro nacía una escalera que se encontraba ubicada horizontalmente, brindando dos entradas. El lugar poseía un diseño retorcido como si fuese una expresión de lo que sucedía dentro.

Blaine Anderson revisó su bolsillo y retiró de él un pequeño papel arrugado con una dirección escrita. Chequeó la dirección y volvió a guardarlo. El lugar era el correcto. Ignoró el nudo que estaba formándosele en el estómago, resultado de sus nervios. Suspiró largamente y cruzó la calle del edificio.

Subió los escalones que lo separaban de la entrada y observó la pesada puerta de madera que tenía delante. Una placa dorada rezaba ''Rose Red Asylum- Hospital Psiquiátrico''. Apretó contra su pecho la carpeta con la documentación que probaba que pertenecía al colegio de medicina y presionó el timbre. Frunció el seño ante el tétrico ruido producido por éste. Incluso ese sonido resultaba ligeramente lúgubre. Esperó un largo momento y justo cuando iba a presionar el timbre una segunda vez, el eco del tintineo de varias llaves chocar contra sí mismas, lo detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y ellas dejaron a la vista a posiblemente la mujer más extraña que Blaine hubiese visto en su vida. Era de poca estatura pero ligeramente ancha de espalda. Tenía el cabello negro y echado hacia atrás en un tirante rodete. Sus ojos eran celestes cristalinos y estaban techados por unas bien esculpidas cejas. Su nariz ligeramente aguileña, estaba torcida hacía un lado, producto de un golpe reciente a juzgar por el oscuro moretón que la rodeaba.

''Qué?'' Masculló la mujer en un marcado acento proveniente de algún país frío, asumió él. Vestía un descuidado traje de enfermera y en la tarjeta de identificación prendida a su pecho prominente, podía leerse el nombre ' _Annick_ '.

''Ah…Buenos días. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson''. Contestó el muchacho, casi en forma de una pregunta. ''Soy el pasante nuevo. Confío en que el Dr. Chang anunciase mi arribo?''. Preguntó levantando las cejas.

Annick lo observó de arriba hacia abajo con aire despectivo. De pronto, una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en una desagradable sonrisa. ''Buena suerte con eso, anfänger''. Sin más, se apartó de la entrada, dándole lugar para su ingreso.

Según Blaine tenía entendido, el edificio que oficiaba ahora de asilo psiquiátrico, solía ser propiedad de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Ohio hasta que en 1870, la familia entera había perecido en hechos poco esclarecidos hasta la fecha. El edifico había pasado a formar parte de las posesiones del gobierno, hasta su restauración y apertura como hospital, hacía alrededor de unos diez años, poco antes de que su familia se mudase al estado. Aunque estuviese desvencijado, en la arquitectura de ligero estilo greco-romano aún se podía vislumbrar un poco de la gloria que el lugar debiese haber tenido en su época de mansión. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue una hermosa escalera blanca de pesado mármol, que debía de llevar hacía las habitaciones. Antes de seguir absorbiendo los detalles del sitio, caminó hasta el mostrador principal y se identificó. Fue entregado con una tarjeta para prender a su pecho e indicado pobremente sobre adónde dirigirse para encontrar al Dr. Chang. Caminó a través de un corredor desembocando en lo que parecía ser el salón principal de recreación. Las paredes se encontraban craqueadas y en ellas habitaban varios dibujos de animales y un carrusel que en algún momento debieron ser bonitos. Solitarias sillas de ruedas sin dueño, estaban apiladas en un costado. Blaine apretó los labios. Las sillas de ruedas sin pacientes en ellas, siempre le habían resultado un tanto…perturbartes. Antes de poder volver sobre sus pasos, una delgada mujer de cabello rojizo y desorbitados ojos castaños, colisionó en el piso al chocar contra su cuerpo.

''Oh, Dios! Perdón, se encuentra bien?!''. Preguntó él, alarmado.

La pequeña mujer no respondió, pero comenzó a llorar histéricamente al notar que sus manos habían tocado el suelo. _Sus manos_. Sólo en ese momento, Blaine notó que la mujer tenía a ambas en lo que parecía ser carne viva y su-ahora pudo notarlo-bata de paciente se encontraba manchada de sangre.

''Emma!'' Gritaron al unísono una enfermera y un enfermero que, al parecer, venían corriendo detrás de ella.

''Lejía, lejía. Necesito más lejía, todo está sucio, otra vez todo está sucio, otra vez…otra vez. Todo está infectado!''.Gritó la pequeña mujer mientras refregaba las manos en su bata.

El enfermero la tomó de ambos brazos para levantarla del suelo, mientras la enfermera con la destreza que sólo viene de la rutina, inyectó un líquido amarillento cerca de su cuello. La mujercita luchó un par de segundos intentando zafarse del toque ajeno, hasta que todo su cuerpo abandonó la fuerza y cayó laxo en los brazos del enfermero.

''Qué le pasó en las manos?''. Preguntó Blaine.

''No sabemos cómo irrumpió en el cuarto de limpieza, pero al parecer se esquiló la piel con lejía y otros químicos, para matar las bacterias que cree tener encima todo el tiempo''. Contestó el enfermero monótonamente, hastiado de la recurrente situación.

''Cuál es su enfermedad? Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo? Paranoia?''. Aventuró el muchacho, observando el rostro drogado de la mujer.

La enfermera levantó los hombros y chasqueó la lengua ''Quién sabe? Todos dan el mismo problema''. Sin decir más, ambos empleados se marcharon, ayudándose mutuamente a trasladar la paciente hacia el área de enfermería. Blaine los observó perderse entre los pasillos con ojos reprobadores. Entendía por qué el Dr. Chang lo había solicitado como pasante. En ese lugar estaba claro que necesitaban algo de _humanidad_ en el staff.

''Ingresó hace un par de semanas. Todavía no dimos con la dosis adecuada para su condición''.

Blaine se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro cansado –siempre cansado- pero sonriente del Dr. Chang. ''Annick me avisó que habías llegado. Cómo se encuentra, joven Anderson? Confío en que sus primeros diez minutos en Rose Red hayan sido iluminadores, cuanto menos''. Finalizó el doctor con una pequeña risita. Mike Robert Chang era uno de los más brillantes médicos psiquiatras que trabajaban en la clínica privada donde su padre era cirujano. Hacía poco menos de tres años, su madre había enfermado severamente, dejando a Mike con la única opción de volver a radicarse en Ohio, para estar presente en sus últimos momentos. Una vez se hubiese trasladado al asilo, supo que jamás querría irse. Allí era dónde pertenecía, allí era dónde podía hacer una diferencia. Pensó en todos los años mal gastados en recetar píldoras para dormir a aburridas amas de casa, cuando tenía entre manos a algunas personas que sólo necesitaban la medicina y la terapia correctas para volver a sostenerse en sus propios pies. En una de sus visitas a Washington, se había topado con el Dr. Anderson, quien le presentó a su hijo, estudiante de psiquiatría. En el curso de lo que dura un almuerzo de cortesía, Mike supo que _debía_ adherir a Blaine al staff de Rose Red. El joven era inteligente, ético y por sobre todo, había elegido la carrera en pos de _ayudar_ a las personas. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que el Dr. Chang hubiese comenzado a tirar los hilos correspondientes para que el joven considerase hacer una corta pasantía en el asilo cuando llegasen las vacaciones. Mike esperaba que la experiencia ayudase a Blaine a ver en dónde era realmente que necesitaban sus servicios.

''Buenos días, Dr. Chang.'' Contestó el muchacho, adquiriendo automáticamente una postura más formal. ''Creo que desde ser recibido por Annick hasta recién fue…digamos que entiendo el por qué requirió mi presencia''. Dijo Blaine, intentando transmitir modestia en su tono.

''Me alegra que estemos en la misma página, joven Anderson.'' Correspondió Mike con una cálida sonrisa. Se acercó al muchacho y apoyó una mano en su hombro, guiándolo en el camino hacia el resto de la edificación.

El Dr. Chang lo acompañó a recorrer los diferentes sectores del hospital, indicándole los diferentes grupos en donde los pacientes estaban clasificados. El ala norte se encontraba conformado por los pacientes del Grupo A, los que tenían pocas probabilidades de salir alguna vez por la causa de sus afecciones.

''Intentamos lo mejor que podemos de encargarnos de ellos. Hago todo lo humanamente posible para que este lugar pierda su estigma y así recibir más ayuda, pero…'' El hombre asiático suspiro pesadamente y miró a un costado. ''El que el psiquiátrico sea un medio para _ayudar_ a los enfermos es un concepto relativamente nuevo, por lo general siempre fueron usados como un deposito de personas. La sociedad los margina, los trata como personas sin valor y…aún son personas. Incluso los más idos de sí mismos, incluso los que parecen ser más despojados de dignidad. Me quedé aquí para ser útil, para ser una diferencia en la vida de ellos. Quiero ayudarlos a reintegrarse a la sociedad a quienes tienen esa posibilidad. Sé que tomarás mi política y la harás tuya, Blaine.''

Blaine sonrió para sí mismo y asintió. Su pasantía iba a ser más provechosa de lo que se imaginaba.

Salvando el episodio con la paciente con TOC, el lugar no era como había esperado. Sí, era tétrico porque las instalaciones estaban corroídas por el paso del tiempo. Pero en algún lugar de su cabeza tenía la expectativa de ver pacientes vagando por los pasillos diciendo sinsentidos, personas haciendo absurdos, abstraídos en su mundo, gente babeando sin mirar en ningún punto en particular. Al comentarle esto al Dr. Chang, este rió y aseguró que no estaba lejos de la verdad, pero los pacientes solían llamarse a silencio cuando algo nuevo sucedía y él, en ese momento, era lo más novedoso del lugar. Observó como los pacientes hacían fila india para recibir sus medicamentos, proporcionados por la enfermera que lo hubiese atendido en la entrada. A medida que el paciente tragaba su dosis, un enfermero chequeaba el interior de su boca para comprobar que las pastillas realmente hubiesen sido ingeridas. Otra enfermera se disponía a llevar los medicamentos a los pacientes que estaban en aislamiento. ''No son muchos'' Indicó el doctor. ''Pero además de personas con enfermedades mentales, a veces también nos mandan ofendedores sexuales, violentos o asesinos que lograron salirse con la suya al esquivar la cárcel. Y quienes sí están enfermos, a veces se comportan de forma agresiva. Algunos se encuentran ligeramente sedados hasta dar con la dosis correcta, para no poner en peligro al personal.'' Blaine recordó la nariz partida de Annick y se preguntó si uno de esos pacientes estaba involucrado.

El hospital contaba con un enorme taller en donde los enfermos podían realizar actividades artísticas y manualidades. Los pacientes del Grupo B, los que contaban con la posibilidad de reintegración, solían ayudar a repartir los materiales y oficiar de mentores entre los menos en toque con la realidad.

La mañana se transformó en tarde y Blaine fue invitado a los bosques contiguos, en donde los pacientes solían jugar al aire libre y realizar ejercicios. El Dr. Chang se excusó con él, porque había llegado la hora de comenzar las terapias de sus propios pacientes asignados. De su bolsillo, sacó una enorme llave de bronce con un brillante cordel rojo. El asiático le indicó que esa era la llave maestra para que pudiese manejarse con soltura y no tuviese que estar pidiendo a los celadores que abran tal o cual lugar a cada rato. ''Estamos escasos de personal, sabrás…'' Blaine asintió y observó al doctor marcharse con un trote ligero hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraba una mujercita también de rasgos asiáticos. El hombre tocó suavemente su hombro y la muchacha levantó la vista y sonrió. Blaine se preguntó si alguna vez uno de sus pacientes lo miraría tan devotamente.

Charló con un par de los enfermeros y enfermeras, esperando que lo adentrasen un poco en el comportamiento de los internos y luego volvió a ir a la entrada. En la parte de informes, le entregaron una planilla con los pacientes que tenía asignados. No eran muchos con su especialidad (esquizofrenia), pero le habían entregado a los que se encontraban en lo que el Dr. Chang llamaba ''El área VIP de Rose Red''. Subiendo las escaleras de mármol, se llegaba a un largo pasillo blanco en donde estaban las celdas de aislamiento cuando el castigo no debiese ser tan severo y las habitaciones de los que poseían mayor poder adquisitivo. Mientras caminaba allí, se cruzó con una enfermera llevando a un paciente envuelto en un chaleco de fuerza. El hombre observó a Blaine directamente a los ojos y estiró la cabeza para intentar dar un mordisco al aire. ''Mordedor'' indicó monótonamente la enfermera, quien lucía una enorme marca cicatrizada de una perfecta dentadura en su cuello. Él volvió a observar al paciente y contempló horrorizado, que en la sonrisa del hombre estaban perdidos los cuatros dientes frontales.

El pasillo era largo, estrecho y enfermizamente blanco. A su paso se alzaban descuidadas puertas con la pintura saltada. Todas tenían una pequeña ventana para controlar al paciente y debajo de ésta, un número identificando cada habitación.

Blaine caminó observando sin curiosidad el interior de cada ventana, consciente de que en ese pasillo la mayor parte de los cuartos se encontraban desocupados. Una de las puertas le llamó la atención. Debajo del número de la habitación, una pequeña flor azul había sido pintada. Pasó su dedo por la pintura y sonrió. Era maravilloso como, incluso en lugares tan despojados de gozo como lo era ese, un simple detalle como una flor pintada en una ordinaria puerta, pudiese iluminar el ambiente. Levantó la vista para observar el interior del cuarto y, para su sorpresa, no se encontraba vacío. De espaldas, sentado en la cama, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un hombre joven. Los vidrios de la ventana del cuarto se encontraban abiertos y las prístinas cortinas blancas ondeaban violentamente a causa del duro viento de Octubre. Blaine se preguntó si el paciente estaría sufriendo frío y fuese incapaz de cerrar por sí mismo la ventana. Sin dudarlo, sacó del bolsillo su nueva llave maestra e ingresó a la habitación.

''Hola?'' Preguntó en voz suave. Recién en ese momento se había vuelto consciente de lo irresponsable de su acción. Su presencia allí además de perturbadora para el paciente, podría ser peligrosa para él mismo, ya que no sabía bajo que diagnóstico se encontraba ese muchacho. ''Tienes frío?'' Aventuró a preguntar, vaticinando que tampoco obtendría una respuesta.

En efecto, la habitación estaba helada y por lo que veía, el joven sentado en la cama sólo estaba vestido con la fina bata de internación.

El paciente tenía los cabellos castaños y despeinados, posiblemente sin lavar desde hacía días. Los brazos del muchacho eran pálidos, delgados y los finos vellos de sus brazos, se encontraban erizados. Blaine supuso que el joven debiera de haber estado sufriendo del frío en silencio por horas. Quizás estuviese en estado catatónico o tuviese un retraso mental que lo imposibilitase a pedir ayuda o cerrar la ventana por sí mismo. Sin medir otra palabra, pasó sus brazos entre los barrotes que resguardaban la abertura y cerró ambos cristales, asegurándolos con el pestillo. Se giró para observar de frente al paciente.

El muchacho tenía ojos azules, bellos pero apagados. Su nariz y sus mejillas se encontraban coloreadas a causa del viento golpeando su rostro. Los labios apenas rosados entreabiertos, se encontraban cuarteados y por la comisura de uno de ellos, una fina línea de saliva le corría hasta la barbilla. Su lenguaje corporal no dio aviso de que hubiese notado otra presencia en la habitación, ni si hubiese dejado de sentir frío.

Blaine volvió a mirar los ojos azules. Azules con pequeños destellos verdes, grises y amarillos. Una dulce voz cantarina resonó en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

 _Blaine, vamos a volar la cometa!_

 _No quiero que te vayas_

 _Desearía vivir en un cuento de hadas_

Sintió como si alguien le hubiese atestado un violento azote en el medio del pecho. Se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir el quejido que estaba reptando por su garganta.

 _Kurt_.

 _ **And that´s all folks!**_ _ **Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores pero quería subirlo ahora porque no sé cuando voy a volver a tener conexión.**_

 _ **Love u all**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	5. Chapter 5

_No more blame, I am destined to keep you sane_  
 _Gotta rescue the flame_  
 _Gotta rescue the flame in your heart._

 _No more blood I will be there for you, my love_  
 _I will stand by your side_  
 _The world has forsaken my girl._

 _The Ramus-Not like the other girls_

Quinientos veinticinco mil seiscientos minutos.

Tres días después de que el funeral de Elizabeth Hummel diera lugar, Kurt y Blaine se encontraban sentados en la alfombra del cuarto de éste último, construyendo un castillo con bloques de madera. Si bien, Blaine sentía que ya había pasado la etapa en donde construir cosas era divertido, Kurt aún estaba en esa edad. El juego era mecánico. Kurt ya no lloraba de día, pero incluso esto era peor. Casi no emitía sonido y sus ojos parecían casi tan vacíos de vida como los de Elizabeth cuando la encontraron.

Él sabía que lo que estaba atravesando su amigo, era el tipo de cosa del que uno simplemente no se recuperaba. Sabía que el dolor de Kurt, lo acompañaría por siempre, lo cambiaría, lo maduraría y al final del día, lo convertiría en el hombre en el que Kurt estaba destinado a ser. Años atrás había visto eso mismo en su madre, cuando su abuela hubiese fallecido. Algo dentro de ella había cambiado y un leve velo de tristeza cubría el brillo de sus ojos. Blaine sabía que a Kurt le sucedería lo mismo. Sabía que el niñito soñador que amaba los cuentos de hadas había sido arrebatado de su inocencia infantil y que toda su futura dicha, tendría ese pequeño manto de tristeza, imperceptible para quienes no hubiesen visto sus ojos brillar antes de la tragedia.

La mirada de Blaine se posó sobre las cobijas dobladas prolijamente sobre una silla. Desde hacía dos días, Kurt se había instalado en su casa. Burt, según lo que había oído decir a su padre, estaba teniendo una reacción cuasi autista a la muerte de su esposa. Su madre había intercedido para que el pequeño quede a cargo de ellos, al menos hasta que tuviesen que trasladarse a Washington en un par de meses. Eso le daría tiempo al hombre para recuperarse de su duelo y volver a pararse en sus propios pies para ocuparse propiamente de su, ahora, reducida familia.

Su madre también había permitido a Blaine faltar a clases por un pequeño lapso de tiempo para hacer compañía al menor e intentar distraerlo. Pero para su propia frustración, el otro niño difícilmente prestaba atención a nada de lo que él hiciese. Por las noches, Kurt abandonaba el pequeño catre que los padres de Blaine habían colocado para él, y se acurrucaba su lado, mientras Blaine susurraba nanas y Kurt lloraba quedamente hasta que el sueño lo venciese.

''Creo que es hora de que mi nieto pase más tiempo conmigo, yo puedo proporcionarle la mejor educación en Westerville y…''

''De ninguna manera!''

Ambos niños levantaron la cabeza en sorpresa, cuando oyeron los gritos de la calle colarse por la ventana. Un hombre y una mujer discutían acaloradamente y, a juzgar por la voz, el hombre se trataba de Burt Hummel.

''Papá…?'' Susurró Kurt mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana para poder apreciar la escena.

Su padre y su abuela, se encontraban frente a la entrada de su casa. Burt lucía increíblemente desaliñado y aún llevaba la ropa del funeral encima. Su abuela, para su sorpresa, no lucía muchísimo mejor.

Blaine apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kurt mientras contemplaban el intercambio de palabras.

''…no estás llevándote a mi hijo!''

''Es mi nieto y puedo proveerlo mejor de lo que…''

Las palabras llegaban embotadas y ninguno podía saber sobre lo que se trataba la discusión con certeza.

''Kurt no es Elizabeth, no puedes tenerla de nuevo a través de él…''

''Qué va a pasar cuándo él comience a presentar los síntomas…Si la hubiésemos tratado desde temprano quizás…?''

Blaine sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse repentinamente bajo su toque.

''No es seguro…''

''Es una posibilidad…''

Kurt se volteó para mirarlo. Por primera vez en días, su rostro mostraba emoción: Horror.

''Qué quiso decir mi abuela con eso, Blaine…?''

Blaine tragó saliva. Su boca repentinamente se sentía seca. Sabía bien lo que la mujer quería decir. Había escuchado a sus padres hablando sobre ello varios meses atrás. La enfermedad mental que padecía la madre de Kurt, podía llegar a ser hereditaria. Había una posibilidad de que con los empujes correctos, Kurt pudiese ser arrastrado hacía una depresión insondable. La esquizofrenia, si se presentaba, con suerte lo haría a una edad mucho más avanzada que a la de Elizabeth, había argumentado su padre.

Repentinamente, Kurt lo tenía sujetado fuertemente por ambos brazos, enterrando sus finos dedos en la carne, haciéndole daño.

''Voy a terminar como mamá? Blaine, voy a terminar loco igual que mamá?''

''No''. Contestó Blaine en un tono firme, intentando transmitir seguridad, pese a sentir una emoción más parecida al miedo al ver los ojos azules desorbitados. ''No voy a dejar que nada de eso te suceda, Kurt. Lo prometo.''

El labio inferior de Kurt comenzó a temblar y, antes de que las lágrimas intentaran caer, enterró el rostro en el pecho del otro niño, buscando confort. Blaine depositó un suave beso en sus cabellos, palmeando su espalda rítmicamente como su madre solía hacérselo a él mismo cuando tenía una pesadilla. Excepto que lo que Kurt estaba viviendo, era una pesadilla de la que nunca despertaría.

''Prometo que voy a convertirme en el mejor doctor del mundo y si alguna vez te enfermas, voy a curarte. Sí?''

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, mientras un sollozo escapaba trémulo de sus labios.

De una forma u otra, iba a protegerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

X

''Kurt…?''

El paciente hizo caso omiso al llamado de su nombre, como si se rehusara a reconocerse con él.

''Kurt…Kurt, soy Blaine. Soy Blaine, mírame''.  
El muchacho frunció las cejas en concentración al sonido del nombre. Levantó la vista e intentó focalizar la mirada en el médico que tenía enfrente. Se lo veía confundido, incluso perdido.  
Blaine sacó de su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo de mano y lentamente lo aproximó hacia el otro, arrastrando la saliva goteando de sus labios, sin ser notada. Acunó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y antes de poder formular una pregunta, el joven apretó los ojos y empujó a Blaine con tanta fuerza que éste cayó sentado, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared.

''Basta, basta, basta, basta, basta, basta, basta, basta…''

El muchacho se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus rodillas y comenzó a balancearse sin parar de repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez.

El chico en la cama era mucho más alto, su rostro había perdido casi toda la redondez que caracterizaba a Kurt, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, pero su voz…incluso así de áspera, como si no la hubiese usado en demasiado tiempo…su voz era la misma.

Blaine se incorporó y dirigió una mirada más en dirección a los perdidos ojos azules. Volvió a cerrar la habitación y bajó las escaleras de la forma más veloz en la que pudiese caminar sin llamar la atención. Giró el picaporte de uno de los baños para los médicos residentes y antes de que pudiese cerrarlo con el pequeño pestillo que la puerta poseía, las lágrimas ya se encontraban corriendo por sus mejillas.

Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que se hubiesen visto. Desde la última vez que Kurt hubiese atendido un llamado telefónico o enviado uno de sus paquetes. Lo que Blaine había interpretado como desprecio, quizás…sólo quizás, había sido algo más. Algo mucho más grave y ajeno a la propia voluntad de su amigo. Las preguntas comenzaron a agruparse en su cabeza una tras otra, mientras la boca de su estómago se sentía arder. Qué había pasado? Dónde estaba Burt? Por qué había permitido que su hijo estuviese encerrado en un lugar como este? Entonces lo golpeó. Kurt estaba en el área VIP del psiquiátrico. Aún con los achaques de las paredes por el tiempo, sabía que esa ala del hospital era increíblemente costosa. Su abuela. Ella había sido la primera en insistir en que Elizabeth fuese internada, ella era la que había querido llevarse a Kurt en caso de que la enfermedad lo atacase…ella era quien seguramente lo había metido allí. Por qué Burt lo había permitido? Había luchado tanto con Kurt en ese estado que simplemente se había rendido? O esta vez, prefirió dejarlo en manos profesionales por temor a que repitiese las acciones suicidas de su esposa?

Blaine enjuagó su rostro y respiró hondo varias veces, intentando serenarse. Preguntaría al Dr. Chang bajo qué circunstancias había ingresado.

X

''No puedo creer que tus padres me hagan ese regalo!''

Blaine rió alejando el tubo del teléfono de su oído. Kurt a veces podía ser extremadamente efusivo. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared de la cocina y cerró los ojos, tomando de a poco la voz de su amigo, disfrutando de su entusiasmo.

No había sido una casualidad que sus padres decidieran realizar un pequeño viaje de fin de semana a New York. Sutilmente él había estado deslizando los últimos meses lo mucho que extrañaba el teatro, lo bien que la había pasado la última vez que hubiesen ido allí y lo aburrido que era pasar la mayor parte de sus vacaciones rodeado de adultos. Aunque él mismo con sus próximos diecinueve años estaba bien encaminado a ser uno pronto.

Con el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Kurt en puerta, los Anderson decidieron matar dos pájaros de un tiro y complacer a su único hijo dándole lo que quería y, de paso, regalar algo especial a Kurt para un cumpleaños. Había pasado poco menos de un año desde la última vez que hubiesen visto al muchacho, aunque Kurt siempre era una constante en sus vidas. Blaine y él se telefoneaban todas las semanas y hablaban por horas. Varias veces los Anderson y Burt, debieron sentar a ambos muchachos para establecer límites de horarios y topes de consumo, ya que las cuentas telefónicas escalaban a medida que los adolescentes ganaban edad. Los padres de Blaine también se habían visto obligados a charlar con su hijo acerca de los regalos que solían mandarse por correo, cuando el sueldo entero de lo que Blaine había ganado en su trabajo de verano, había desaparecido luego del cumpleaños número catorce de Kurt. Ambos a veces observaban a su hijo, iluminándose cada vez que hablaba de su amigo de la infancia, y compartían una mirada llena de significado pero los labios de ambos permanecían sellados. Ninguno quería poner en palabras lo que tenían enfrente porque podría volverse real. Adoraban a Kurt casi como a otro hijo, pero era evidente que su amistad, había trastornado algo dentro de Blaine casi desde el comienzo y a medida que los años corrían, él instinto protector de él para con el otro se sentía menos y menos fraternal.

x

La semana de vacaciones con Kurt estaba llegando a su fin. Habían podido visitar New York durante cuatro maravillosos días, en donde asistieron al teatro, al cine e incluso cenaron en el famoso bistró en donde eran vistos diariamente estrellas del talante de Grace Kelly o Donald O' Connor en los días de gloria, cortesía del Sr. Anderson.

Por algún motivo que Blaine no terminaba de comprender del todo, esta vez, la visita era muy diferente de lo que solían ser. No sabía si habían sido las salidas convencionalmente románticas o el apreciar el cambio en el cuerpo de Kurt de un año a otro, pero el clima entre ambos se enrarecía con el contar de los segundos. En el aire bailaba algo que nunca los había acompañado antes:

Deseo.

La última noche de Kurt en la casa Anderson, Blaine y él habían adoptado la posición en la que solían sentarse cuando niños, cada vez que estaban intrincados en charlas de suma importancia. Blaine había encendido la radio y dado vuelta la perilla tantas veces que Kurt creyó que la rompería. Finalmente se decidió por una estación donde solían pasar los éxitos pop del momento. Un especial de Dusty Springfield estaba siendo transmitido y Blaine amaba a Dusty Springfield. Con la música de fondo y las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro, discutieron las ventajas y desventajas del próximo año, Kurt como junior en el secundario y el primero de universidad para Blaine.

 _I don´t know what it is that makes me love you so_  
 _I only know I never want to let you go_  
 _´cause you´ve started something_  
 _Oh, can you see?_  
 _That moment ever since we met_  
 _You've had a hold on me_  
 _It happens to be true_  
 _I only want to be with you._

''Supongo que será mejor, no lo sé. No espero hacer toneladas de amigos tampoco, sabes cómo es allí. Sólo hablo con Rachel Berry en el coro y ocasionalmente con Quinn Fabray, aunque la estoy evitando…''

Kurt echó los ojos para atrás y mordió su boca, como solía hacer cuando algo lo hacía sentir incómodo.

 _It doesn´t matter where you go or what you do_  
 _I want to spend each moment of the day with you_  
 _Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss_  
 _I never knew that I could be in love like this_  
 _It's crazy but it's true, I only want to be with you_

''Oh, Blaine tus gustos musicales no han cambiado ni un poco! Uno creería que apostarías a algo más sofisticado ahora que serás un universitario. Personalmente soy más un chico de Lesley Gore''. Exclamó Kurt tan rápido que a Blaine le costó un poco de trabajo entender la totalidad de lo que había dicho. Intentó reír, estableciendo que era una broma, pero fue miserablemente vendido por el tono nervioso de su voz.

''Cuál es la historia detrás de eso…?'' Inquirió Blaine ignorando lo que había dicho, intuía que habría algo más.

''Bueno…ya sabes…desde que el padre de Finn murió de sobredosis, el status de él entró en decadencia y…conoces a Quinn…no ha cambiado mucho desde que éramos niños…sigue trepando a todo lo que pareciese que pudiese hacerla escalar socialmente…especialmente desde que quedaron en la ruina luego de que su padre las abandonaran y su hermana se casase con ese tipo rico…''

Blaine sonrió y levantó las cejas.

''Kurt, estas divagando. Conozco la historia de todos, pasas horas chismorreando sobre todo Lima por teléfono, cada s…''

''Informando! No son chismes, son detallados informes acerca de tus antiguos vecinos para cuando te dignes a volver a Lima de visita''.

Una ceja perfectamente delineada se arqueó arriba de sus juzgadores ojos azules.

 _You stopped and smile at me_  
 _And asked if I'd care to dance_  
 _I fell into your open arms_  
 _And I didn't stand a chance_

''La cosa es…'' Continuó Kurt ''…Quinn insiste en ser…que ella y yo seamos…algo''.

Blaine procesó la información como si un balón de football lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago.

''Oh''. Fue lo único que pudo articular. Kurt llevó la mirada hacía sus manos, no pudiendo encontrarse con los ojos pardos.

''La semana pasada, ella insistió en ir al cine. Estaban pasando una doble función de Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó, y sabes cómo amo esa película. Me pareció una tarde divertida y acepté. Dos horas después de haberme sentado, ella…''

Blaine observó como todo el rostro de Kurt se volvía escarlata. ''Ella…?'' Lo animó a continuar él.

''Empezó de forma inocente…como cuando voy al cine con Rachel. Rachel siempre apoya su cabeza en mi hombro o nos acurrucamos. Es…lindo. Creí que Quinn sólo haría eso, pero…ella levantó su rostro y me besó''.

 _Now listen honey_  
 _I just want to be beside you everywhere_  
 _As long as we'd together, honey, I don´t care_

Blaine sintió repentinamente una sensación de malestar envolviendo todo su cuerpo. De pronto Quinn Fabray, comenzaba a ser una persona a la que le gustaría…mancharle su vestido blanco con soda de cherry. O arrollarla con el auto. Cualquiera era lo suficientemente buena.

''Oh''. Volvió a decir, sintiéndose un completo idiota. ¿Qué importaba si Kurt besaba a alguien? ¿Era algo normal, verdad? ¿Por qué esperaba que él nunca consiguiese novia? Después de todo él mismo había tenido varias citas con muchachas a lo largo de los años, aunque ninguna había sido lo suficiente para él. Ninguna era lo suficientemente atractiva o inteligente o…ninguna era Kurt. Intentó volver a poner esos pensamientos en el fondo de su cabeza, donde intentaba mantenerlos encerrados. Simplemente ese tipo de pensamientos estaban…mal. Simplemente estaban mal.

''Ella continuó besándome y la dejé. Yo…no sabía bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo o cómo ajustar mis labios, pero… no fue del todo malo. Pero… esperaba otra cosa, ¿Sabes? Esperaba… no sé lo que esperaba, pero creí que sentiría algo. Siempre escuchó a hablar a los demás en el vestuario, todas las cosas que dicen sobre cuándo van a los bosques en el auto con sus novias y…''

''No te pasó nada de eso''. Acotó Blaine, terminando la oración por él. Ese era un campo demasiado familiar. Sin importar qué tan lejos llegase, sin importar lo que ellas hiciesen, al final del día realmente era más satisfactorio sólo estar recostado en su habitación con una mano debajo de su pijama y su cabeza llena de imágenes de… de Kurt.

''No''. El muchacho levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en el rostro del otro, recorriéndolo con una expresión que sólo podría ser interpretada como ansia.

 _Oh, can you see?_  
 _That ever since we met_  
 _You've had a hold on me_  
 _No matter what you do_  
 _I only want to be with you…_

Por un momento el único sonido en la habitación era el constante tic-tac del reloj. La música de Dusty Springfield se había detenido unos segundos, antes de dar comienzo a la canción siguiente.  
La respiración de ambos comenzó a acelerarse a medida que ambos corazones latían cada vez más rápido y pesado.

Blaine tragó saliva y tomó aire. ¿Había una posibilidad que a Kurt le estuviese sucediendo lo mismo? Cerró los ojos y se inclinó cortando la distancia que los separaba. Apoyó sus labios suavemente en los de Kurt, hasta que Kurt entreabrió los suyos, dándole paso a su beso.

 _Is this the last treasure? Oh, no, no, no_  
 _Or just a moment's pleasure?_  
 _Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_  
 _Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Todo sucedió en un borrón, y antes de que alguno pudiese ponerle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, Blaine estaba encima de Kurt, quien tenía enlazadas ambas piernas sobre su cintura y las manos sujetas a su cabello. No, esto no era lo que sucedía con las muchachas. Había en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo una pasión, un fuego y una necesidad, demasiado intensas como para calmarlas. Cada roce del cuerpo del otro se sentía incrementado y electrificarte bajo sus dedos.

 _Tonight with words unspoken_  
 _You said that I'm the only one_  
 _But will my heart broken_  
 _When the night meets the morning sun?_

Por primera vez Blaine dejó su cabeza libre de pensamientos y se limitó a disfrutar de la ávida lengua de Kurt masajeando deliciosamente la suya, los tímidos músculos que se estaban formando en sus brazos, sus fuertes piernas aferradas a su cuerpo y la demasiado tentadora dureza haciendo presión en un costado de su abdomen. Con un rápido movimiento, Blaine alineó su entrepierna contra la de Kurt, y sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a balancearse modestamente al principio, probando la reacción del otro. Los labios de Kurt se separaron de los suyos, exhalando un pequeño e inesperado gemido de placer. Blaine se atrevió a mirarlo por vez primera desde que hubiesen unido sus labios y fue como si todo lo que alguna vez necesitó en la vida, estuviese delante de él. Las mejillas de Kurt estaban sonrosadas y sus labios rojos, ligeramente hinchados. Sus ojos azules tenían una expresión que Blaine jamás había visto, pero era endemoniadamente excitante verlo de esa forma, tenerlo de esa forma. Inesperadamente, sintió las manos del otro abandonar su cabello y amoldarse a su trasero. Blaine dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa al contacto, el cual fue reemplazado por quedos gemidos a medida que Kurt, haciendo uso de su fuerza, lo balanceaba intentando ganar la mayor cantidad de fricción posible. Blaine bajó la cabeza y atentó a besar el cuello pálido, intentando con su mano libre, levantar la camisa de dormir del otro. Kurt movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, negándose y viéndose más escarlata de lo que Blaine jamás lo había visto.

''Está bien, está bien…'' Le aseguró él, intentando no avergonzarlo. Amainó su movimiento, tratando calmarse y focalizarse en Kurt. Kurt que seguía siendo un enamorado de los cuentos de hadas y Blaine estaba casi seguro que en ninguno de ellos, dos príncipes ensuciaban su ropa interior refregándose uno contra el otro en el suelo. ''Podemos parar, no tenemos que…'' Su oración fue cortada a la mitad por los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos. ''No te detengas''. Susurró el castaño, en un respiro. Antes de que ninguno pudiese bramar otra palabra, ambos estaban fuera de aliento, gimiendo en la boca del otro.

 _I'd like to know that you love, no, no, no, no_  
 _Is a love I can be sure of_  
 _So, tell me now_  
 _And I won't ask again_  
 _Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Esa había sido la última vez que hubiese visto a Kurt.

X

''Kurt Hummel?'' El Dr. Chang levantó la vista de los archivos que estaba chequeando y observó a Blaine con sorpresa. ''No sabía que habías ido ya al ala VIP''.

''Yo…ah, sí. Uno de los pacientes que usted me asignó está un par de habitaciones cerca, cuando pasé por su habitación lo vi y lo identifiqué''. Blaine no iba a decir que había entrado al cuarto de un paciente sin autorización y tampoco que se había olvidado completamente de ir a conocer a su primer paciente del día, debido al shock. ''Solíamos ser amigos cuando niños''. Se arrepintió al momento de proporcionar esa información. No tenía bien en claro si habría alguna limitación para atender a personas conocidas o no. Aún no estaba familiarizado del todo con el protocolo y la burocracia de la psiquiatría.

Mike Chang frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, deliberando. Se levantó del asiento de su escritorio y caminó hacia un enorme mueble con decenas de gavetas. ''Déjame ver…'' Comenzó a abrir varias a la vez, intentando encontrar un archivo en particular. ''Voy a asumir que quieres saber su diagnóstico?''

Blaine sintió su corazón hundirse nerviosamente en su pecho. ''Sí, señor''

''Bien… mmmh…'' Abrió la octava gaveta y dejó escapar un sonido de júbilo. ''¡Aquí está!'' Tomó la fina carpeta de color amarillo deslucido y volvió a sentarse. Con una mano, indicó a Blaine que lo imitase. Comenzó a separar un par de hojas, adjuntas a una foto de Kurt… Blaine se heló en su asiento.

''¿Puedo…?'' Preguntó Blaine señalando la fotografía, intentando que el temblor de sus dedos no lo delatasen. El Dr. Chang asintió desinteresadamente, mientras leía los últimos informes sobre el paciente.

El muchacho de la foto definitivamente no era un día mayor a sus dieciséis años, la redondez de su rostro, delataba su juventud. El adolescente tenía moretones que se veían viejos, y en su pómulo una viciosa cicatriz comenzando su camino hacia la sanación. Su cabello estaba casi tan desordenado como lo llevaba ahora, pero lo que más alteró su mente fueron sus ojos. Ya no se veían dulces como los del niño con quien solía jugar, ni ligeramente tristes como el adolescente que había dejado. Tan siquiera tenían esa cualidad vacía que habían adquirido en ese lugar, no. Los ojos de Kurt en esa fotografía, destilaban frialdad. El sólo observarlos hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espina. ¿Qué le había pasado al chico que solía amar?

''Hum…tu amigo tiene una reputación aquí…'' Dijo Mike sin quitar su vista de los papeles. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, y comenzó a jugar con la sombra de la barba que estaba comenzando a asomar. Blaine comprendió, que ese debería ser un tic nervioso, y procuró tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro.

''Ingresó por haber entrado en estado catatónico, luego de haber experimentado una violenta enajenación de sí mismo con un intento de homicidio incluido''.

Blaine curvó los labios en media sonrisa. ¿Era una broma, verdad? Kurt no sería capaz de herir a nadie. Era el ser más compasivo que existía. En lo más profundo de su cabeza, las señales de alarma comenzaron a encender pequeños recuerdos de un joven Kurt siendo pasivo y altivo, hasta perder los estribos y…

Sí. Era posible.

''Hummel en verdad está con nosotros, por información fuera de los reportes. Basándonos en su prontuario, debería estar en la cárcel realmente''

''¿La cárcel?!'' El tono cuasi histérico con el que Blaine entonó las palabras, hizo levantar la vista al otro médico.

''Kurt estaba seriamente perturbado cuando lo ingresamos, pero no había un diagnóstico para él. Sólo estaba muy shockeado por lo que había sucedido con… bueno, con los últimos meses que había tenido. Realmente no hay un propio diagnostico psiquiátrico… aún''.

Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa, capturado por las palabras del otro. '¿'A qué se refiere con eso?''

''No sé cuán unidos eran ustedes, pero… bueno, ese chico no la pasó nada bien desde su niñez''.

Blaine sabía que se refería a la muerte de Elizabeth, pero había algo más.

''De niño'' Continuó el médico ''Perdió a su madre, creo que para ese entonces tu aún vivías aquí ¿Verdad? Tu padre se trasladó a mediados del '56 a Washington, según sé''.

''Sí, señor'' Contestó Blaine. Mordió su labio y agregó ''Yo estaba con él segundos después de que ella… yo estuve allí''.

Mike lo observó impresionado y asintió. ''Entonces sabrás lo que puede llegar a afectar algo así a un niño tan pequeño… según sé, Hummel creció para ser un adolescente muy inteligente, dócil aunque con opiniones formadas que con frecuencia chocaban con las de profesores. De todas formas, definitivamente era un chico polémico. Sus mejores amigas eran una muchacha de color y una muchacha judía. Circulaban rumores sobre una supuesta homosexualidad y al mismo tiempo era visto en el pueblo con una chica republicana que solía estar prometida al hijo del gobernador''.

Blaine esperó pacientemente a que el otro diese el golpe de impacto.

''A los dieciséis años fue brutalmente golpeado por, se supone, un grupo de personas. También…'' Blaine observó al médico sonrojarse ligeramente y bajar la vista nuevamente hacia los papeles ''…hay un informe médico que indica que fue sexualmente ultrajado''.

Blaine sintió como si todo el color de su rostro se esfumase y como si su corazón hubiese aterrizado pesadamente en sus pies.

''Estuvo hospitalizado varias semanas antes de volver a su casa. Luego del ataque, su padre falleció en un desafortunado accidente y Hummel perdió los estribos. Atacó violentamente a un muchacho de la comunidad, adjudicándole la culpa del accidente. El muchacho estuvo en coma durante dos días, antes de finalmente fallecer''

Kurt había asesinado a alguien.

El Dr. Chang comenzó a acomodar los archivos nuevamente en la carpeta. ''Es por eso que está aquí. Su abuela… bueno, su abuela contrató los mejores abogados que pudo y el muchacho entró al hospital con una esquizofrenia ya diagnosticada''. Entregó la carpeta a Blaine. ''Es un falso diagnóstico. Él es perfectamente consciente de sus acciones''.

''Por qué está tan drogado, creí que sólo…''

El médico le ofreció una sonrisa irónica. ''Dije que entró con un diagnostico falso, no que no tuviese uno. Hummel es peligroso, Blaine. No podemos lidiar con él en bases regulares, las enfermeras no quieren lidiar con él. Es problemático, poco cooperativo, se rehúsa a tomar su medicación y… conociste a Annick, ¿Verdad? ¿Quién crees que le rompió la nariz? Salió del cuarto de aislamiento esta mañana. Aún está bajo el efecto de las dogas que utilizaron las enfermeras para poder trasladarlo sin problemas ''.

''Quiero trabajar con él''. Pidió Blaine sin sopesarlo.

Mike Chang lo observó levantando las cejas en sorpresa. ''Aún yo no pude dar con un diagnostico certero para él, Blaine. Además, un paciente más significa horas más largas. Ya no sería una pasantía de medio tiempo''.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. ''Soy consciente de eso''.

El otro hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a volver a guardar los archivos en la gaveta correspondiente. ''Necesito pensarlo. Mañana podremos hablar mejor del tema''.

''Sí, señor. Gracias por su tiempo''. Blaine se incorporó, estrechó la mano del médico y se retiró del lugar con paso apretado.

Kurt había sido abusado.  
Burt estaba muerto.  
Kurt estaba en una institución mental.

No tenía mucho tiempo, antes de que las enfermeras encargadas de las drogas, cerraran el sector de la farmacia. Agradeció en silencio por esto, ya que le daba el impulso que necesitaba para abstraerse y enajenarse de toda la información con la que había sido golpeado.  
Necesitaba que la mujer del mostrador de la farmacia abandonase su puesto un momento. Necesitaba crear una distracción para poder… oh. Casi como un ángel respondiendo a sus plegarias, allí estaba la mujercita pelirroja que había conocido por la mañana. Se encontraba ligeramente somnolienta aún, pero era útil de todas formas. La mesa de la paciente se encontraba directamente delante del mostrador de la farmacia, donde una enfermera terminaba de disponer los vasitos con las drogas de la noche. Tomó del bolsillo de sus pantalones, un tubo con goma de mascar y se llevó tres piezas a la boca. Cruzó la habitación, pretendiendo revisar su itinerario y dejó caer la masa ensalivada de tutti frutti al suelo, justo a los pies de ella.

Sucedió en un borrón. Fue rápido, horrible y efectivo. Cuando la mujer se levantó su calzado pisó de lleno la goma de mascar, provocando que ella entrase en pánico. Al ser la mujer del mostrador quien estaba más cercana a la escena, intentó contenerla, mientras pedía por ayuda. Blaine aprovechó el ajetreo, para inmiscuirse en el pequeño depósito de drogas y buscó las que serían llevadas al sector de Kurt. Vació en su bolsillo el pequeño vaso con la inscripción del número de cuarto de Kurt. Buscó frenéticamente con la vista, una caja rectangular color verde. Esa era la caja universal de los placebos más comunes. Detrás de varias cajas, en el estante superior, los encontró. Tomó todos los blísteres de placebo y se los guardó en su ropa interior. Echando tres, en el pequeño vasito destinado a Kurt.

Salió del depósito lo más rápido posible, justo a tiempo para poder colaborar con la rabieta de la paciente pelirroja. Se odió un poco así mismo por afectar de esa forma a una pobre persona con tales debilidades pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba justificado.  
Sabía que por Kurt, era capaz de todo.

X

 **And that's it! Perdón por la demora! Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. No tengo mucho para agregar, salvo que el próximo capítulo está desde la perspectiva de Kurt y se esclarece la muerte de Burt.**

 **Love-u all!**  
 **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**


	6. Chapter 6

_Is my story over_

 _If I fall sleep?_

 _Would anybody find me?_

 _And would anybody weep?_

 _I can´t even pretend I care_

 _But songs I'll never sing…_

 _Well that means something…_

 _Yes, that means something…_

 _What will I remember?-Emilie Autumn_

X

Kurt abrió los ojos para encontrarse sólo con oscuridad. Por los ventanales rotos de la fábrica, la tenue luz de luna se filtraba apenas para identificar el sitio. Su cabeza latía intensamente, enviando punzadas de dolor al resto de su cuerpo. La ladeó apenas, incapaz de poder forzar otro movimiento. Cerró los ojos nuevamente e intentó respirar a través de la nariz. La sangre coagulada alrededor de sus fosas nasales se lo impidió. El dolor era insoportable, supuso que era el tipo de padecimiento que hacía a uno desmayarse a modo de desconectar los nervios del sufrimiento. Por algún motivo, ya no era agraciado con esa gentileza.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido antes de caer inconsciente se encendieron en su memoria.

Podía volver a ver los rostros y sentir los puños de Finn, Noah…Rick…Karofsky.

Karofsky.

David había vuelto por él.

David había vuelto y…

Automáticamente su boca volvió a saborear el gusto salado de los fluidos del otro y una violenta arcada lo hizo doblarse en dos. Sus costillas quebradas lo resintieron y Kurt ahogó un grito de dolor.

Como en una especie de secuencia de sueño macabro, la memoria de su cuerpo aún guardaba la sensación de rugosos dedos hincándose en su piel, cortando como navajas de recuerdo, marcándolo para siempre.

Por qué había despertado? Por qué no había muerto ya? No necesitaba la luz del día para adivinar que la humedad pegajosa donde su cuerpo se encontraba era su propia sangre. Cerró los ojos intentando perderse en la oscuridad, intentando desvanecerse, intentando deslizarse suavemente en los brazos de la muerte. Necesitaba deshacerse del dolor, pero más aún de los recuerdos. Quería con desesperación correrse de su propia piel, a donde el fantasma de toques indeseados y golpes feroces no lo encontrasen. Necesitaba dejar de ser.

No podía permitirse sentir culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo, tan solo no podía sentirla por los que dejaba atrás. Casi podía ver el rostro de su padre contrayéndose en dolor cuando los policías encontrasen su cuerpo, casi podía tantear como la noticia se llevaba el rastro de magra felicidad que su madre había dejado en él al morir. Y ahora Kurt se la llevaba entera. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo Rachel Berry reaccionaría. Se preguntó si sentiría la misma desconexión qué el mismo había sentido años atrás cuando Mercedes había sido asesinada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era alguna especie de castigo divino. Quizás morir de una forma similar a ella era la forma que tenía Dios de comprobarle su existencia, de castigarlo por su insensibilidad, por su herejía, de castigarlo por su homosexualidad, de castigarlo por su oscuridad y por todo lo malo que él sabía que llevaba dentro. Quizás los muchachos del pueblo tenían razón y Dios realmente odiaba a los maricas como él…Dios. Era gracioso como no había pensado en ello con mucha vehemencia durante todos esos años y ahora, en el umbral de la muerte, era uno de los primeros pensamientos que lo acometía. Cómo podía aún siquiera poner su cabeza en ello, en un poder superior cuando se había llevado a su madre luego de convertirla en un manojo de locura. Y exponerlo a él a presenciar su cuerpo vacío de vida y huesos rompiendo piel. Cómo podía después de aquello implorar en silencio por la piedad de la muerte? Quizás no había perdido la fe del todo ese fatídico día…o quizás sólo había perdido mucha sangre y estaba delirando.

Sonrió amargamente para sus adentros. Blaine le hubiese dicho que esa era una situación horrible para bromear, con una sonrisa brillante plantada en el rostro.

 _Blaine._

La próxima vez que Blaine lo vería sería dentro de un ataúd y ya no habría viajes a New York, ya no habría vacaciones alejadas del mundo. Había descubierto el sabor de sus labios tan sólo apenas días atrás y ahora los suyos estarían sellados y fríos para siempre. El sólo pensamiento de sentir las manos de Blaine sobre su piel profanada, le resultaba asqueroso. No quería volver a ser tocado. Y no lo haría de todas formas.

Se preguntó si esta sensación de resignación y ansia era lo que había sentido su madre de pie frente a la ventana, antes de saltar hacia el dulce beso de la muerte.

Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y respirar se convirtió en una tarea aún más dificultosa. Kurt los cerró y simplemente se dejó ir.

X

Abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos al sentirlos arder. La luz era demasiado brillante. Sintió su mano ser fuertemente apretada y sonidos ahogados, apenas audibles, por el fuerte pitido resonando en su cabeza.

''…urt. Kurt! Kurt!''

''Señor, por favor mantenga la compostura. No queremos abrumarlo con demasiad…''

''Al demonio con su protocolo, es mi hijo! Kurt, abre los ojos, amigo. Abre los ojos!''

Su padre…? Por qué su padre estaba gritando…? Quiso decir algo pero tuvo la impresión de que polvo sería todo lo pudiese emitir. Apretó su mano con todas sus fuerzas y se decepcionó al notar que sólo pudo ejercer una suave presión.

A medida que el pitido en su cabeza amainaba, pudo reconocer mejor los sonidos y el que dominaba la situación era un lamentable quejido cuasi animal. Era llanto? Intentó volver a abrir los ojos pero el cansancio lo venció.

Negro.

Ojos verdes claros lo miraban con enfermizo deseo.

Dolor.

El rostro de un niño, con largas pestañas, le sonreía.

El sabor de una tarta aún tibia y la sensación de un beso en su frente.

Rojo.

Cabellos castaños empapados en espeso líquido rojo.

Negro otra vez.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Kurt abrió los ojos para ser recibido por el mismo luminoso cuarto blanco. Respiro apresuradamente, con dificultad, intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación entumecida de su cuerpo.

Esta vez no hubo llantos ajenos. Sin embargo, el molesto pitido seguía zumbando en su cabeza.

Pudo distinguir el sonido de pasos apresurados y el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose. El rostro desconocido de una mujer de cabello ondulado apareció en su borrosa visión. Rápidamente la mujer sacó de su delantal un pequeño aparato: Una linterna, se aventuró a pensar. Una luz cegadora se hizo presente. Presumiblemente la mujer estaba intentando comprobar si sus ojos estaban comprometidos con algún daño.

''Puedes hablar, cariño? Sientes algún dolor?''

Intentó abrir la boca pero sus músculos no querían responder.

La mujer volvió a hablarle, esta vez con tono condescendiente.

''Quiero que parpadees una vez para _sí_ y dos veces para _no_ , entendido?''

Kurt parpadeó una vez. Bien. Podía hacer esto.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en una borrosa nube de preguntas y parpadeo. A medida que sus sentidos se agudizaban, también lo hacían los ecos de dolor físico. Kurt intentaba gritar a la mujer que necesitaba algo que mitigase su dolor, pero seguía sin poder emitir sonido. Por fin la comanda de _Parpadea si sientes molestias_ se hizo presente y otra enfermera ingresó con una jeringa para aplicar en los tubos plásticos que lo conectaban a los sueros. Luego de unos pocos minutos, mientras las enfermeras tomaban notas, sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse muy pesados.

Negro.

Frío.

Gritos masculinos. Su ropa era rasgada y su cuerpo golpeado.

Árboles. Bosques. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

Blaine le sonreía debajo de un árbol.

'' _Amo cómo te sienta''_ Decía mientras sostenía la cruz de Kurt en alto.

Los cálidos ojos dorados se volvieron verdes y fríos. La sonrisa en una boca jadeante.

'' _Amo como te sientes''_ David resoplaba en su oído. ' _'Habla Kurt, quiero escucharte. Grita. Grita. Grita!''_

Rojo.

Vacantes ojos azules lo observaban.

Negro.

Peces flotaban boca arriba. Kurt sonrió.

Negro.

El rostro de Finn niño ensangrentado siendo repetidamente golpeado por pálidos puños envueltos en cadenas.

Blanco.

Su padre lo observaba con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. La voz monótona de otro hombre llenaba la habitación. Kurt movió los ojos para tomar todo el panorama y se encontró con un médico de avanzada edad, leyendo un diagnostico a sus pies. El informe estaba obviamente dirigido a su padre, pero éste no sacaba su mirada de su rostro.

''P-pa…pá''

Ese día Kurt vio llorar a su padre como nunca antes lo había hecho.

X

Las semanas en la clínica transcurrieron en un borrón difuso. A medida que ganaba conciencia y podía mantenerse un lapso mayor de tiempo despierto, pudo salir del ala de terapia intensiva y comenzó con la etapa de rehabilitación. Sus costillas estaban sanando a la perfección y afortunadamente para él, ningún otro hueso, además de sus costillas y un par de dedos, habían sido rotos.

Su rostro ahora presentaba varios colores y un vicioso corte en su mejilla. Intentó sentirse molesto por esto pero sentía que su cuerpo no era otra cosa que una vasija para guardar toda la nada que era él ahora.

Sabía que era cuestión de días hasta que la policía tocase a su puerta con preguntas sobre quiénes le habían hecho eso. También sabía que el hijo del oficial de policía Karofsky, y el hijo del difunto alcalde Hudson, no iban a pagar absolutamente nada. Y él _necesitaba_ que lo hagan.

Su padre había guardado las dos cartas que Blaine le había enviado durante el tiempo que Kurt había estado en la clínica. Le había contado acerca de las llamadas telefónicas y la voz desesperada de Blaine no sabiendo por qué Kurt lo ignoraba. Burt había hecho lo correcto al no contarle nada al otro muchacho. Recién había comenzado la universidad y sabía que una noticia de esa magnitud lo habría hecho abandonar sus estudios para instalarse al lado de la cama de su hijo.

Kurt había decidido no volver a cruzar palabra con Blaine, al menos de momento. Sentía que no podía lidiar con aparentar normalidad y tampoco quería contarle todo.

X

''Así, no. No batiéndolo, envolviéndolo''.

Kurt tomó la espátula de las manos de su padre y le dio un suave empujón con las caderas para que el hombre le cediese el puesto frente al bowl con merengue italiano.

''Hey, estoy intentando''. Se defendió Burt ''Al menos esta vez no quemé nada!''

''Intentar no va a preparar tu pastel de cumpleaños…y no te des tanto crédito por lo otro, aún no prendimos el horno''. Replicó el adolescente con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. ''Corta las fresas en gajos, mientras yo intento salvar esto''.

Burt lo miró con los ojos cargados de emoción. Era la primera vez que su muchacho hacía una broma desde que hubiese llegado a casa. Sabía que Kurt estaba poniendo buena cara, sólo porque era la víspera de su cumpleaños, sabía que su hijo, a pesar de haber sufrido algo espantoso, intentaba poner lo mejor de sí mismo en pos de no amargar la celebración. Había sido idea de Kurt, después de todo, la de preparar un pastel.

Mientras cortaba las fresas, disimuladamente observaba el perfil del muchacho. Tenía el mismo tono de piel y las mejillas rosadas de Elizabeth. El mismo perfil, los mismos labios. Burt solía bromear con que Elizabeth había creado a Kurt ella sola. Sus caracteres eran similares en muchísimas cosas. Excepto por…eso no importaba. No importaba. Sabía que su hijo jamás sería capaz de algo macabro.

''Mierda!'' Chilló Burt.

''Qué pasó?'' Inquirió Kurt, volteándose. Su padre sostenía su dedo en alto, y un poco de sangre manaba de él.

''Es sólo un corte tonto, no es problema''. Contestó el hombre, llevándose el dedo a los labios.

''Voy por las banditas del baño.'' Replicó el adolescente.

Burt intentó ignorar el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, al observar la sangre.

X

David dejó caer el tenedor de su mano. Sus padres siguieron inmersos en la conversación que mantenían sin prestarles mayor atención.

Paul Karofsky terminó de masticar el pedazo de bistec que se había llevado a la boca y continuó con su relato. ''…por eso es que Burt nos había pedido un poco de tiempo para dejar que el pobre chico se asiente nuevamente. Hice lo posible, creo que le dimos un tiempo prudencial.''

Mañana. Los policías iban a interpelar a Hummel mañana.

David se levantó de su asiento intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos y dejó su plato a medio terminar en el lavabo.

''Olvidé que tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana'' Se excusó.

Ambos padres se miraron en confusión, pero lo dejaron ir. Tenían cosas más interesantes de las que hablar que un trabajo escolar olvidado.

David subió a su habitación y, por unos segundos, se concentró en la tarea de respirar regularmente. Tomó el teléfono de su mesa de noche e intentó marcar el número de Hudson. Tuvo que hacer tres intentos antes de que dar correctamente con el número, sin que sus dedos temblasen y discase equivocadamente.

X

Finn separó el tubo de su oído y lentamente lo volvió a depositar en su teléfono. Tomó aire una vez, dos veces…

Hummel sería entrevistado por la policía. Hummel sería entrevistado por la policía y diría quiénes habían sido los responsables de que fuese a parar a terapia intensiva. El muy hijo de puta no sólo había estado en coma al borde de la muerte y sobrevivido, sino que también había vuelto del más allá de los maricas para llevárselos a él y a toda su banda al infierno. Podía vivir con ello. Sabía que podía llegar a salirse con la suya incluso. Muchos jueces de Ohio le debían una grande a su padre y definitivamente sentían simpatía por su madre. No la dejarían sin esposo e hijo, verdad? No era la golpiza lo que le molestaba en concreto sino…los rumores decían que a Hummel se lo habían follado y que se lo habían follado bien. Aún no sabía quién había sido el enfermo que lo había encontrado y…se sirvió de él, pero… definitivamente todos iban a pensar que habían sido ellos. No podía permitirse tener una nube de violador de homosexuales sobre su cabeza. Eso no era una opción. Mucho menos ahora que Quinn Fabray había superado su idiotez y había vuelto a él.

Era hora de terminar lo que había empezado.

X

''Muchas gracias, querido''. La anciana le sonrió condescendientemente y Kurt se preguntó si alguien en ese mugroso pueblo no sabía lo que le había pasado. Tomó su jarra de leche y mermelada caseras y se marchó, intentando no parecer brusco.

El día de hoy no había sido tan malo. Era el cumpleaños de su padre y aunque los últimos cumpleaños tenían siempre un dejo triste por la ausencia de su madre, Amarika y Mercedes, este iba a ser uno bueno. Se prometió a si mismo que iba a ser uno bueno. Si concentraba toda su energía en hacer una cena perfecta y entretener a su padre, quizás…sí, eso estaba bien. Eso le daba seguridad. El saber que una cena le daba control sobre la noche, lo hacía sentir seguro.

La sesión de fisioterapia había sido provechosa y había podido caminar un buen trecho casi sin cojear de un pie. Era probable que en pocos meses sus músculos dejasen de estar resentidos y volviese a caminar como antes.

También había podido hacer algo nuevo. Ese día había decidido tomar el puesto de su padre, e ir a entregar él mismo la lista de los insumos faltantes en el garaje. Instó al hombre a quedarse en casa, mirando football para relajarse. El motivo detrás de su generosidad era comprobar si podía aún exponerse a situaciones nuevas. Estaba decidido a ganar a sus miedos.

Decidió apurar el paso y caminar hacia la terminal de taxis más cercana. A pesar de que no era el tipo de zona a las que la Hudson y sus lacayos frecuentaban, el sólo hecho de que el día estuviese oscureciendo, le traía desagradables sensaciones a su estómago. Empujó esos malos pensamientos a un lado. No iban a tocarlo. No iban a romperlo. Se concentró en apretar el paso aún más. La necesidad de estar puertas adentro se volvió imperativa.

X

Lo primero que notó cuando el taxi dobló en la cuadra de su casa, fue el revoltijo de gente gritando. Un camión de bomberos estaba estacionado, mitigando el resto de lo que parecía haber sido un fuego feroz. La bilis subió por su estómago. No necesitaba saber en qué casa había ocurrido el fuego. _Lo sabía_. Lo sabía por el simple hecho de que era su vida. Bajó del taxi sin siquiera pagar o retirar las bolsas con los víveres. La escena tenía componentes diferentes pero era al mismo tiempo muy familiar. Personas observaban anonadadas los hechos. Personas iban abriéndole paso y a mirarlo de _esa_ forma, a medida que lo reconocían. Sus oídos fueron atacados nuevamente por un pitido molesto. Su mente entera dejó de funcionar. Movió su mano. Se dio cuenta de que esta vez Blaine no estaba para sostener su mano, como la vez anterior. La vez anterior. La vez donde su madre había muerto. Su madre había muerto y los había dejado solos. A ambos. A él y …

Su padre.

Su padre. Su padre estaba dentro de la casa.

Como despertándose de una violenta pesadilla, Kurt hizo caso omiso a sus costillas y su pierna mala. Comenzó a correr fuera de sí hacia el hombre con uniforme más cercano.

''M-mi padre. Mi padre está dentro. Señor, mi padre está adentro!''

Kurt había tomado por la chaqueta al oficial de bombero y lo sacudía con más fuerza de lo que quería emplear, pero no podía importarle ahora.

El oficial bajó la vista y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. ''Lo lamento mucho, muchacho''.

Kurt no lo entendía. Ese bombero era un incompetente! Cómo podía estar atornillado al piso, cuando alguien podría morir?! Si no lo hacían ellos, iba a hacerlo él. No importaba, él tenía la inteligencia para resolverlo.

Se abalanzó sobre la entrada de la destrozada puerta de la casa, y un bombero intentó frenarlo. Kurt se retorció y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a todo aquel que quisiera impedirle el ingreso. Se necesitaron dos hombres para poder sujetarlo de los brazos y reducirlo.

Lo estaban tocando, lo estaban tocando, su padre estaba dentro de la casa quemándose y a él lo estaban tocando. No podía escapar. Él no podía escapar y su padre tampoco. Por qué toda esa gente no hacía nada. Por qué sólo lo miraban con esas expresiones indescifrables en el rostro. Necesitaba que lo suelten.

Detrás de toda la muchedumbre, una ambulancia permanecía estacionada con el motor prendido, mientras personal policial interactuaba con profesionales médicos. A los pies de la ambulancia, Kurt vislumbró una enorme bolsa de color negro sobre una camilla.

Blanco.

Entre el mar de personas moviéndose, llorando y observándolo, reconoció un rostro que sobresalía del resto. Un rostro que sobresalía porque era más alto que el resto. Un rostro que sobresalía porque mostraba una emoción muy diferente a todas las que reinaban en ese momento.

Finn Hudson pasó de la consternación de verlo, a automáticamente volverse pálido, observándolo en horror. Finn observó la bolsa negra y luego dirigió nuevamente la vista hasta Kurt.

Blanco.

Blanco.

Rojo.

Kurt se zafó del agarre de los bomberos, arrancando el hacha con que su puerta había sido destrozada.

Rojo.

El pitido en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte y los sonidos dejaron de ser escuchados. Las personas dejaron de ser vistas. Sólo existía Finn Hudson en el mundo.

Lo último que Kurt Hummel recuerda de ese día, son dos ojos marrones abriéndose en terror.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

Rojo.

…

Negro.


	7. Chapter 7

_Take the pill_

 _Take the pill that makes you weaker_

 _Take the pill that makes you sick_

 _Take the pill or you'll be sorry_

 _Take this bloody pill and make it quick_

 _You no longer rule your body_

 _You no longer own those rights_

 _You will wake up when we say so_

 _You will sleep when we shut out the lights_

 _Enjoy your stay…_

' _Cause you can't run away…_

 _7._ _Take the pill_

El coche policial se detuvo frente a la enorme institución mental. Wes Montgomery observó el espejo retrovisor y constató que el auto detrás de su patrulla, también se detuviese. Así mismo, dedicó una rápida mirada al pasajero esposado en el asiento trasero.

 _Kurt Hummel._

Wes había estado trabajando en el equipo de búsqueda de Hummel, cuando el muchacho había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba escoltándolo al asilo para los inestables mentales. De alguna forma, sentía un ligero alivio al saber que la condena por su crimen la pasaría allí y no en la cárcel. Con su contextura física, acabaría cambiado por cigarrillos o muerto en los primeros días. La prisión no estaba hecha para jóvenes bonitos y delicados.

Con un gesto, indicó a su copiloto que bajase del auto, para ambos poder tomar lado a lado al recluso. El fuerte sonido de una puerta cerrándose, sobresaltó a ambos policías y los hizo girarse para observar el auto que se había detenido detrás de ellos. Del mismo bajó la abuela del muchacho esposado, flanqueada por dos personas de color, posiblemente servidumbre.

Wes se volvió a la patrulla y abrió la puerta, tomando del brazo al joven. Lo levantó sin dañarlo pero con firmeza, transmitiendo autoridad. Su compañero, tomó a Kurt del otro brazo e hizo lo mismo. El esposado, se dejó acompañar sin oponer resistencia.

''Kurt'' La mujer mayor se dirigió a su nieto de forma severa.

El joven hizo caso omiso a su nombre, pero los policías pudieron sentirlo tensarse bajo sus manos.

''Kurt, mírame'' Siguió la mujer ''No me ignores jovencito irrespetuoso, después de todo lo que he hecho po…''

Hummel miró fijamente a la mujer y, antes de que ninguno pudiese preverlo, escupió su rostro. La anciana dio unos pasos hacia atrás a causa de la sorpresa, perdiendo el equilibrio. Wes atinó a sujetar a la mujer, antes de que sus empleadas reaccionasen.

Error.

El policía oyó un fuerte golpe, seguido del impacto de un cuerpo caer al suelo. El recluso había golpeado a su compañero con el peso de las esposas. El hombre en el suelo se recuperó pronto, e intentó ponerse en pie con dificultad. Wes vio como Kurt inmediatamente corrió hacia la calle, intentando no caer de bruces al suelo. Antes de que pudiese alejarse mucho más de cuatro metros, se arrojó sobre él y lo derribó. Su compañero, lo siguió y levantó al muchacho de la cadena de la esposas, esta vez aplicando fuerza sin miramientos. Kurt se revolvió y comenzó a lanzar patadas contra los oficiales, a los curiosos que estaban comenzando a acercarse notando alboroto y al aire mismo. Las puertas de la institución se abrieron de par en par, y dos enfermeros salieron alertados por el griterío. Ayudaron a sujetar al nuevo paciente, mientras éste retorcía su cuerpo casi poseso. Una vez lograron inmovilizarlo, la anciana pasó a su lado, como si cuatro hombres sujetando a su enloquecido nieto no fuese sino una muy compleja escultura barroca. La mujer se acercó al mostrador y sacó de su bolso una enorme carpeta con papeleo y documentación, presumiblemente del muchacho.

Mientras uno de los enfermeros se retiró para alertar a un superior sobre el ingreso del paciente que esperaban, la mujer se volvió a Kurt y apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho, beneficiada de la momentánea inmovilidad de su cuerpo.

''Lo lamento, mi niño. Esto es lo mejor que pude hacer con lo que el inepto de tu padre me dejo de ti'' Cruzó su mirada con uno de los enfermeros y agregó ''Nunca debí haber dejado que su madre se casase con un burdo mecánico. Él la arruinó''

El eco del llanto de su padre, luego de cada recaída de Elizabeth, encendió nuevamente la llama de furia. El único objetivo a la vista era el agrio rostro arrugado que lo observaba con desdén. Los policías y el enfermero restante, volvieron a reducirlo ejerciendo aún más fuerza esta vez, logrando arrancar del joven un aullido de dolor. La mujer lo observó unos cuantos segundos más, antes de chasquear la lengua con reprobación y marcharse.

El paciente comenzó a gritar profanidades que gradualmente fueron reducidas a gritos sin sentido, cuasi animales.

Una aguja penetrando viciosamente la piel detuvo el frenesí, dejando sólo oscuridad y la resonancia del mundo aún girando.

.

XxxXXxxxxXXx xX XXXXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXXx xXXx XxXx

.

El sonido de llaves tintineando pesadamente unas contra otras, lo despertó. Segundos después, su puerta era abierta y su cuarto era invadido por dos enfermeras arrastrando un carro de madera de chirriantes ruedas, cargado con las medicinas de la mañana.

''Buenos días, 307'' Dijo una de ellas, con suave voz condescendiente. Kurt la odiaba. Era notorio que era su primer trabajo y estaba aterrorizada de él.

La muchacha se acercó cautelosamente, y retiró de su boca el mordedor colocado la noche anterior para evitar que se cortase la lengua y se ahogase en su propia sangre.

''Ayúdame con esto'' Gruñó la segunda enfermera a la más joven. Aquella otra no le caía mejor. Poseía en la mirada y en sus movimientos desapasionados, el hastío de alguien que lleva demasiados años haciendo un trabajo que detestaba.

Ambas se apresuraron a desatar las hebillas de cuero que sujetaba la gruesa sabana cubriendo todo el cuerpo del joven. La enfermera mayor, lo tomó de la nuca y lo obligó a incorporarse. La camisa de fuerza, impedía el equilibrio, y Kurt cayó de lado. ''Dámelas '' Indicó la mujer a la más joven, quien se acercó al carrito y entregó en mano dos pequeños vasos.

La mujer lo observó aburrida y levantó una ceja. Kurt sabía lo que ocurría a continuación.

''Vas a tomar voluntariamente las píldoras o debo forzarlas?''

El muchacho logró incorporarse, ganando el equilibrio suficiente para sentarse en la cama. Frunció los labios como única respuesta.

La rutina de la mañana en Rose Red había comenzado. La enfermera lo tomó del rostro presionando con sus dedos medio y pulgar las mejillas del joven, forzándolo a abrir la boca, mientras la enfermera joven vertía la dosis de tres píldoras en la boca. La mayor parte del tiempo, las píldoras terminaban en el suelo, al chocarse contra los dientes del paciente, y éste terminaba atado nuevamente a la cama, con sabanas mojadas y heladas sobre él como castigo. El desayuno siempre era anulado por mal comportamiento, y una vez las sabanas eran retiradas, ataban sus muñecas a los fierros de la cama, para pasar una hora siendo alimentado e hidratado con suero. Seis meses de esta rutina, habían dejado en sus brazos constantes hematomas.

Al medio día, las mismas enfermeras repetían los pasos de la mañana. Kurt era trasladado a la sala del comedor, donde operaba una cafetería manejada por personas que habían tomado a la comida como un enemigo personal, en su opinión. La carne siempre era hervida y dura, imposible de cortar con los cubiertos plásticos. Las patatas blandas y de mal sabor, las verduras desabridas. A veces se preguntaba si el fin del psiquiátrico era acabar con cada cosa que un ser humano podría llegar a encontrar disfrutable.

Luego de ingerir la mínima cantidad de alimentos necesarios para no desmayarse durante el día (Esto último había sucedido dos veces desde su llegada), los pacientes eran trasladados a la sala común para _socializar y distenderse_ , según le habían explicado. Mientras buscaba un asiento en el lugar, preferiblemente del lado de los ventanales embarrotados, cuestionaba a qué se referían con _distenderse_ mientras observaba a dos personas mayores mirando el vacío y babeando por la boca. Dos pacientes apenas unos años mayor que él, corrían y extendían sus manos al techo intentando atrapar sólo Dios sabía qué. Focalizó su vista en el árbol que era visible desde allí e intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas, que cerca suyo un hombre con marcado retraso mental, metía la mano en sus pantalones y rascaba bolas fecales sólo para pintar las paredes.

''Es un bonito día, verdad?''

Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró con una anciana de rostro sereno. Maggie. Si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Maggie.

''Ciertamente lo es'' Concedió él, ignorando los negros nubarrones amenazando el cielo.

''Hay algo molestándote, muñeco? Dile a la abuela lo que te ocurre'' Dijo la mujer palmeando su rodilla, tomando asiento frente a él.

La sonrisa dulce de la mujer lo reconfortó. Durante varios minutos, sostuvo una agradable conversación. Hablaron de la horrible comida del lugar, de las recetas personales de ambos y de cómo ella estaba preparándose para cuando su hija Clara, viniese a buscarla. Al parecer, Maggie había sufrido una leve recaída al morir su esposo, y Clara se había visto forzada a ubicarla en un lugar donde cuiden de ella mientras continuaba sus estudios. Pero a pesar de tener que viajar largas horas por día, su hija se las apañaba para visitarla regularmente e incluso, de vez en vez, pedía permisos especiales para llevarla a casa los domingos.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, una rutina había comenzado formarse entre ambos. Todos los días, en horas de recreación. Ambos se sentarían en las sillas del lado del ventanal, a contemplar una porción de libertad y compartir experiencias de vida. De alguna forma, era reconfortante tener a esa mujer extraña unas horas al día. Se sentía _normal._

La primera vez que Maggie no se presentó a la sala de recreación, Kurt supo que algo iba mal. De primera mano, sabía que la gente vieja era apegada a sus rutinas más que a nada en el mundo. Algo debería haber pasado.

Luego de una semana sin noticias de la anciana, simplemente lo supo. Quizás Clara la hubiese retirado antes de tiempo, o estuviese enferma con algo contagioso, o…

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio pasar un delantal blanco que indicaba la presencia de alguien del personal. Corrió la vista y observó una figura extremadamente delgada y pequeña, coronada con dorado cabello por los hombros.

Joan. La enferma joven de la mañana. Después de meses, había aprendido su nombre.

''Joan'' Llamó sin correr la vista de la ventana.

La muchacha reaccionó rápidamente a su voz y se acercó, cautelosa.

''Dónde está Maggie Banks?'' Continuó él.

Por un momento la muchacha guardó silencio.

''Oh'' La enfermera lo miró con un leve chispazo de alarma en su rostro y luego se sonrojó ''L-lo siento, creí que lo sabías. Uh…eh…su corazón se rindió y eh…''

''Murió'' Contestó Kurt secamente, impacientándose por el nerviosismo de la mujer. Volvió a fijar la vista en el árbol comenzando a oscurecerse, debido a la llegada del otoño.

''E-estoy segura de que esta en un lugar mejor! Era una señora muy amable y estoy segura de que está descansando en paz. Hiciste algo bueno pasando todo este tiempo con ella, desde que empezaron a hablar, fue lo más feliz que la he visto durante todos estos años''

Se apuró a decir casi sin respirar. Aunque nunca había sufrido una agresión directa por su parte, él podía notar que ella podía ver más allá de lo que apreciaba el ojo común. _Ella sabía_ quién era Kurt, su instinto la alarmaba para mantenerla lejos pero volvía a acercarse como un insecto estúpido a la lámpara que lo quemará.

Levantó la vista ''Qué quieres decir? Ella era feliz. Tenía a su hija y su nieto, pronto saldría de aquí.''

La enfermera apretó los labios y dudó. No quería causarle malestar. ''Kurt…'' Volvió a sonrojarse, furiosamente esta vez, al darse cuenta que había utilizado el nombre de pila del paciente en vez de su número o su apellido ''Ah…la última vez que Maggie vio a su hija, fue el día donde fue ingresada aquí. Ella…ella tenía problemas. No podía procesar bien la realidad e inventaba la propia. Ella…''

''Estaba senil'' La cortó. Dejó escapar algo parecido a una risa sin rastro de humor. Semana tras semana, lo único que había compartido con otra persona no era más que recuerdos inventados en un cerebro descompuesto y deteriorado. El sólo pensamiento le causó repulsión.

Ese era el problema en el mundo de Red Rose. Cada vez que algo se disfraza de coherencia, caía por su peso bajo el diagnostico de cada paciente. Sabía que había gente mentalmente estable, pero no sabía cuántos eran los que habían entrado sanos y habían sucumbido a las drogas para apalear la asquerosa putrefacción y patetismo de los internos largamente olvidados por sus familiares. Cuántos habían sido niños abusados, descartados por la sociedad. Cuántos habían dejado su vida en pos de escapar al menos en una bolsa negra de la institución, como una protesta a ser sólo un ente idiota sin noción de su alrededor.

Cada día, luego de las sesiones de terapia, era llevado por un largo pasillo rodeado de habitaciones hediondas, soportando el hedor rancio de los cuerpos viejos y abandonados, el constante aroma a orina añeja en los faltos de aseo. A veces soportaba la urgencia de vomitar, otras veces debía dormir cubierto de la pestilencia ácida de su propio vómito hasta la ducha de la mañana siguiente. Todos los días era forzado a revivir el infierno en el que fue puesto antes de entrar, para ponerle un nombre a cada dolencia del pasado, tomándolo sólo como un circuito de nervios rotos, arreglables con un diagnostico mecánico y una pastilla que adormile cada trauma. Día tras día, obligado a presenciar a sujetos en batas blancas, lobotomizados, golpeándose la cabeza contra cada objeto puesto delante de ellos, pacientes sufriendo lapsos de memoria, pacientes simplemente dejándose llevar por la locura del lugar, dándose por vencidos y limitándose a ser simplemente lo que su diagnóstico clamaba.

Un año de esa rutina culminó con el primer intento de escape, seguido por la primera vez en aislamiento.

El solitario era una pequeña habitación con espacio suficiente sólo para un catre y un inodoro. La puerta era de pesado hierro oxidado y su única conexión con el mundo era una rendija corrediza para dejar y retirar la bandeja con alimentos.

Desafiando a Sartre, Kurt había comenzado a pensar que _el infierno no eran los otros_ , sino el solitario. La rutina era siempre la misma: Recibía un magro desayuno acompañado de las píldoras que desechaba, caminaba en círculos para que sus piernas no se adormeciesen, dormía, cenaba un revoltijo de cosas a las que no podía ponerle nombre y luego dormía un poco más. Tres veces por semana, enfermeros ingresaban a la habitación, lo desvestían y esposaban a la ducha más cercana, mientras chequeaban que no hubiese ningún objeto punzo-cortante en ella. Dentro del solitario no había una línea que separase la realidad del delirio. La razón deja de tener peso cuando no hay otro punto donde compararla y la mente comienza a jugar trucos traicioneros. El día en el que se cumplieron dos meses en aislamiento, fue víctima de su primer alucinación. Las paredes habían comenzado a cerrarse sobre él, destruyendo todo a su paso. Kurt había experimentado dificultad para respirar, su corazón latía desbocado y su pecho dolía tanto que creyó que estaría por tener un infarto. En el fondo de su cabeza, sabía que era imposible que las paredes se moviesen, sabía que estaba algo adormilado y probablemente sólo era producto de un sueño demasiado vívido. El rostro desencajado de su madre, clamando fuego donde no lo había no lo dejaba pensar con propiedad. Justo cuando intentaba aferrarse a la idea de que sólo era producto de su imaginación y debía racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo, dos ojos verdes claros perdidos en la oscuridad, lo observaron como un cazador a su presa.

A la mañana siguiente, tomó las píldoras sin miramientos. Para el momento en que el tiempo confinado al aislamiento había terminado, sus emociones se sentían como si no estuviesen realmente en él. Comenzó a tomar todas las píldoras del día ofrecidas por las enfermeras. Estando medicado tan pesadamente, como él lo estaba, hacía que realmente nada tuviese la suficiente importancia. Si eso era lo que debía hacer, en orden de no volver a sentir que perdía su cordura, estaba bien con ello.

Por un tiempo.

.

Xxx XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxxXx XxXXXXXx XxXxXXxXx XxXxXxXxXXxXxX XxXxXx

.

Desde el momento en el que Maggie hubiese desaparecido, Joan había comenzado a frecuentar a Kurt una o dos veces por semana, durante los momentos de recreación. A veces se sentaba algunos minutos e intentaba hablar de trivialidades con él. Otras veces, le comentaba acerca de los lugares a los que querría visitar, si el dinero fuese suficiente. Al principio, Kurt opuso resistencia. No entendía la postura de la joven, el lenguaje corporal de ella indicaba que no toleraba estar demasiado tiempo en su compañía y, sin embargo, seguía acercándose. Quizás realmente amaba su trabajo y era la única en todo el hospital verdaderamente preocupada por la salud mental de los pacientes o simplemente era muy, muy estúpida. De todas formas, él suponía que los momentos en los que no estaba adormecido, era conveniente mantener al menos su lenguaje vivo. Se rehusaba a hablar en terapia y las veces que se veía forzado a hablar al personal, casi no reconocía su propia voz. Comenzó a participar en las conversaciones de la muchacha, hablándole de las veces que había ido a New York, las obras y óperas que había podido disfrutar. Si bien Joan no mostraba interés por el teatro musical, o la música en particular, sí lo hacía por las películas y la lectura.

La enfermera lentamente comenzó a transformarse en un reemplazo de la rutina que solía mantener con Maggie. Mejor incluso, Joan tenía más poder que un paciente cualquiera.

La primera vez que Kurt le sonrió, no fue difícil entender que el interés de la muchacha no era puramente altruista o profesional. De alguna retorcida forma, esa novata se había enamorado de un paciente ingresado por asesinato. El sólo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y asquearse al mismo tiempo.

Realmente le agradaba la muchacha. Ella no era mucho mayor que él. Tenía un rostro armónico, agradable mas no particularmente bonito. Sus ojos eran de un color caramelo que a veces le recordaban a los de…prefería no pensar en ello. Joan apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años antes de ingresar al área de enfermería, sin ningún entrenamiento. Así de tanto se necesitaba gente con ganas de exponerse a un trabajo de ese calibre.

Los beneficios de entablar una especie de amistad con una de las enfermeras eran varios y aunque pequeños, en una vida sin gozo, representaban una diferencia. Incluso si por las noches, Kurt a veces sintiese la necesidad de llorar porque lo mejor de su semana había sido comer su dulce favorito o poder leer brevemente un artículo recortado de una revista, acerca de alguna estrella de Broadway.

A medida que las semanas pasaban, la enfermera pudo lograr pequeños avances en el ánimo y carácter del paciente. De a poco, ganó un poco de su confianza y pudo lograr que Kurt comenzase a –según ella sabía-tomar las medicinas y, si bien seguía sin hablar en las sesiones, no era necesario arrastrarlo hasta ellas.

Los domingos, solían armar pequeños picnics en las afueras del enorme psiquiátrico. Luego de casi un año, él nuevamente disfrutaba del sol en su piel, ahora grisácea.

Uno de esos domingos soleados, los encontró recostados sobre una manta, sumergidos en una conversación acerca del futuro del muchacho.

''Aunque sí entiendo tu situación, no entiendo por qué no hablas en terapia. Si lo hicieses, quizás habría una apelación, tu abuela podría conseguirte un abogado. Pero deberías colaborar con el terapeuta, para que puedan conocerte, para que puedan saber realmente cómo eres.''

Kurt reprimió las ganas de lanzar una carcajada. Realmente ella no lo conocía y tampoco él tenía ganas de que ella lo hiciese. Volteó el rostro hacia ella, notando la respiración de la muchacha aumentar.

''Joan, no puedo ni comenzar a explicarte cómo es que me siento. Apenas puedo explicármelo a mí mismo. Simplemente no quiero vivir de esta forma. Si supieses cómo se siente estar respirando pero no tener realmente vida para vivir, sólo existo. Sé que lo que soy hoy, es lo que voy a ser por siempre.''

''No digas eso, hay formas…''

Kurt frunció el seño y miró el cielo. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Por qué ella simplemente no podía entenderlo?

''Simplemente no quiero despertar. Sabes…Hemingway una vez dijo _'Amo dormir. Mi vida tiende a caerse en pedazos cuando despierto'''_

Joan se incorporó sobre su codo y miró a Kurt intensamente.

''Se suicidó.''

Él abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en ella.

''Sabes cómo es despertar a una pesadilla todos los días? Qué se siente saber que eres más inteligente que toda la gente caminando por estos pasillos y que los imbéciles que intentan diagnosticarte? Sabes cómo se siente ser quién tiene el chaleco de fuerza sólo porque un hijo de puta no pudo lidiar con que soy diferente al resto y decidió quemar mi casa con mi padre dentro?! ''

Antes de darse cuenta, el cuerpo de ella estaba encima de él y sus brazos rodeaban su cabeza. Ambos rostros estaban uno al lado del otro, húmedos. Kurt no pudo discernir de los ojos de quién caían las lágrimas. Intentó sacársela de encima gentilmente. Sabía que no había peligro real, pero el peso sobre su cuerpo lo tensó y…

Antes de darse cuenta estaba vomitando violentamente en el suelo.

XXxXxXxxxX XxXxXxXX xXXxXxXXx xxXxXxXxxxXXXxXxxXx XxXXxXxXx xxX

Las sesiones de terapia no mejoraron en el transcurso del segundo año. De hecho, se habían vuelto hostiles. Todos los días era obligado a pasar dos horas en el solitario, y amarrado a la cama con sabanas empapadas en agua helada para forzarlo a abrir la boca.

En un intento por cambiar la terapia, el Dr. Moore sugirió dejar a Kurt escribir en un pequeño diario, que podría usar todos los días durante las sesiones.

 **Diario confiscado de Kurt Hummel**

 _El suicidio en este lugar parece un lujo que ningún paciente puede darse. Una extravagancia, si se quiere. Casi como costear un viaje a Europa o tener un cabello perfecto en días húmedos._

 _Jamás había experimentado tendencias suicidas a excepción de ese día en el que mi cuerpo dolía tanto que quería morir rápido. Pero incluso en ese momento, creí que iba a hacerlo de todas formas._

 _Querer matarme es algo que experimento todos los días cuando camino por los blancos pasillos del hospital, llevado de la mano como un niño retrasado de cinco años por una enfermera condescendiente que debe ser apenas un año mayor que yo. Todas las tardes, cada vez que me siento en esta desvencijada silla de madera, siento esta irrefrenable necesidad de tirarme por una ventana sólo porque soy consciente de que no puedo arrojar a mi terapista por ella._

El diario tuvo una sola entrada y fue confiscado, su dosis de antidepresivos fue aumentada y sus sesiones de escarmiento sumergido en agua tan caliente que salía de ellas al borde del desmallo, supervisada.

Estaba pronto a cumplir diecisiete años y el sólo pensamiento lo deprimía. Y eso era preocupante. Había llegado al punto del quiebre, aunque odiaba admitírselo. Quería seguir con la corriente, sólo para saber si algo dentro de él cambiaria. Los antidepresivos no lo ponían de mejor humor. Solo nublaban sus emociones a cero, pero no era _mejor_ estar nublado que sentir.

Estaba… _triste_. Esa palabra lo hacía sentir incómodo, esa palabra le recordaba a su madre. Elizabeth era la mujer más hermosa y más triste jamás vista. Eso era todo, estaba triste. Sabía que la vida para él nunca iba a cambiar, nunca iba a mejorar, ni iba a ser diferente. No había algo para ''Arreglar''. Todos los días iba a vivir la misma monótona y depresiva pesadilla. Aburrido y triste, aburrido y triste.

Semana tras semana, cuatro píldoras diarias eran almacenadas en un pequeño recoveco de la pared de su habitación. Para el momento en el que el número de las píldoras llegaron a ochenta y cinco, Kurt decidió que era hora de ingerirlas todas juntas.

XXXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXXXXX xXxXXx XxX XxXx

.

 **Año 1966**

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. El click de una grabación comenzando a rodar y el sonido de la cinta corriendo era el único murmullo audible. En la mesa del lugar, una caja de video rotulada con marcador negro rezaba _**Kurt Hummel**_ _: Agosto '63_.

Blaine observó en la pantalla del reproductor un pequeño cuarto minimalista de color celeste. Una mesa separaba a un psicólogo de mediana edad y a un muy joven Kurt, mirando el suelo, del otro lado. La escena tenía más que ver con un interrogatorio policial que con una sesión de terapia.

 _''Hola, Kurt. Cómo te encuentras hoy?''_

 _El adolescente continuó con la vista baja, haciendo caso omiso al profesional._

 _''Muy bien…Si no te molesta, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas''_

 _Nada._

 _''Eres consciente que en orden para yo poder ayudarte, debes tú poder ayudarme contestándolas, verdad?''_

 _Kurt no levantó la vista._

 _Dr. Moore ''Por qué crees que estás aquí, Kurt?''_

El video duraba alrededor de los cuarenta minutos más frustrantes que Blaine hubiese contemplado. El médico había continuado haciendo preguntas al vacío, intentando técnicas diferentes para llamar la atención del paciente y que éste se sintiese lo suficientemente cómodo para abrirse al diálogo.

Los videos se apilaban y las fechas cambiaban sus números, así como los médicos sus nombres. Un total de ocho profesionales habían intentado de generar, sin éxito, respuesta en el paciente.

'' _Cuál parece ser el problema…?''_

'' _Te sientes triste, enojado o…?''_

'' _Qué haría que tu dialogo se volviese mejor?''_

'' _De la escala del uno al diez, cuán satisfecho está con su vida ahora?''_

'' _Qué lo frustra? Qué lo pone furioso?''_

'' _Hábleme de su madre. Hábleme de su padre. De su infancia. De sus mascotas. Del clima. Hábleme de algo Sr. Hummel. No se vuelve agotador ver un rostro nuevo, haciendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez? Por qué no ahorrar tiempo y sacar algo positivo de todo esto?''_

Blaine observó como, por primera vez, los labios de Kurt se curvaban en una sonrisa. Los ojos del médico se abrieron en sorpresa, brillando luego con excitación.

'' _Muy bien. Dime. Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos en esta sesión?''_

Kurt se levantó abruptamente de su silla, provocando que esta cayese al suelo. Se acercó al profesional y escupió su rostro.

El video terminaba pocos segundos después.

Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla llena de estática, no la registraban. Suspiró pesadamente y se refregó los ojos, habían pasado unas tres horas y los tenía llorosos. Volvió a ubicar los videos en el sector donde se encontraban los casos especiales y salió de la sala de proyecciones. Cerró con llave la pesada puerta y se acercó al escritorio del guardia de seguridad dormido. Volvió a meter el juego de llaves de la sala de archivos en los pantalones del custodio. Antes de marcharse, observó por unos segundos la taza de café casi vacía en el escritorio.

Al parecer, después de todo, el sabor de los narcóticos no era tan fuerte.

.

xxxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXX XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXX XxxxxxXXXXX XxXxXxXxX xxxxX

 _ **1, 2, 3 probando. Aún hay alguien del otro lado? No tengo idea cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé esta historia exactamente, sólo sé que la respuesta está muy cercana DEMASIADO TIEMPO, BITCH.**_

 _ **Mil perdones! La vida es complicada, las computadoras se rompen, las horas no alcanzan, la inspiración no llega y a veces, de golpe, uno se sienta y escribe 18 páginas en un día, usando híbridos de mil borradores pasados, re-escribiendo e intentando dejar la esencia de lo que creaste hace un año.**_

 _ **Quise que sepamos un poco cómo era la vida de Kurt en el psiquiátrico, esos tres años internado antes de que Blaine llegase.**_

 _ **I love you all**_

 _ **Las reviews son amor, y certeza de que hay alguien leyendo (¿?)**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 _Eighteen years_

 _Faced all of our fears_

 _We took on the world together_

 _I caught all of your tears_

 _You told me back then_

 _That our love will never end_

 _You lied_

 _Hold me like you did before_

 _Console me_

 _Like we never went to war_

Capítulo 8

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde que la medicación de Kurt se suprimiese por placebos. Blaine esperaba que fuese suficiente para que su cuerpo la eliminase y así tener a un ser humano pensante del otro lado, y no un ente adormecido sin noción de su alrededor. Apretó la carpeta con las fichas de los pacientes que llevaba contra su pecho, estaba más nervioso de lo que creyó que estaría. No había noticias de Kurt de la boca de las enfermeras cuando había esperado oír algo acerca de los primeros síntomas de abstinencia de las píldoras. Sabía que alterar la fluctuación de los niveles de droga en su sangre no era lo más beneficioso, pero no podía esperar a reducirlos gradualmente.

Aceleró el paso y comenzó a subir la escalera que llevaba al ala vip del hospital.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta sin saber si debería golpear para anunciarse o entrar directamente, como hacía con todos los demás internos. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, incómodo. Decidió hacer lo mismo que con todos y giró el picaporte. Kurt no era sólo un paciente más, pero en orden de ver qué era lo que pasaba, debía comportarse de la forma más profesional que pudiese.

Lo encontró en la misma posición en la que lo hubiese visto la primera vez: Sentado en la cama, observando la ventana.

Blaine aclaró su garganta para anunciarse, mas no hubo respuesta a ello. Tomó aire y como si hiciese un esfuerzo físico, decidió llamarlo.

''Kurt''

Pudo notar el cuerpo del otro joven sobresaltarse. Su cabeza giró en dirección a Blaine y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Los ojos azules esta vez, sí mostraban emoción. Blaine observó al otro fruncir el ceño en confusión, para luego ver sus labios curvarse en una irónica sonrisa. Creyó oírlo decir algo similar a _otra vez,_ antes de que volviese nuevamente su vista a la ventana.

El estudiante no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero no importaba. El otro estaba consciente y apto para formular oraciones. Eso le bastaba. Se acercó a Kurt y se situó frente a él. De cuclillas, niveló su rostro al del otro, intentando no representar una amenaza.

''Hey'' Fue lo más elocuente que se le ocurrió para decir. No quería sobresaltarlo ni abrumarlo abruptamente. Sabía que Kurt quizás estaba algo hipersensible, debido a la falta de suministro de los fármacos psicotrópicos.

''Sé que la pregunta es estúpida, pero…me recuerdas?''

El rostro del otro se endureció en una mueca contrariada, como si no terminase de creer que lo que estuviese presenciando fuese real. Apretó sus labios y extendió una temblorosa mano hacía su rostro.

Cuando los fríos dedos tocaron su piel, sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más.

''Lo estoy imaginando?'' Susurró Kurt con la voz quebrada.

''Estoy aquí, Kurt. Estoy aquí'' Respondió el otro, ladeando apenas la cabeza para amoldarse a su toque. No era profesional, no era lo mejor para el otro como paciente, pero no podía evadir la necesidad de volver a sentirlo _normal._ Como solía ser.

''Viniste…realmente viniste por mí…estoy tan….tan…'' Kurt hizo una pausa intentando reconocer lo que sentía. Después de tanto tiempo adormecido, era difícil identificar sus emociones ''…abrumado''. Sabía que el sentimiento no era algo negativo, pero también era _demasiado_ y estaba poniéndolo incómodo.

El detalle de que Kurt no dijera _feliz_ , no escapó a Blaine. En una parte de sus fantasías, había imaginado a Kurt arrojándose a sus brazos con la sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo era parte de su fantasía, era obvio que el muchacho después de pasar años medicado y con los problemas de conducta que leyó en los informes, eso era algo infantil de pensar. Levantó la vista para observarlo con más detenimiento y se encontró a Kurt con los labios temblando, a punto de llorar como un niño observando su helado caído derritiéndose en la calle.

''Yo…oh, Blaine yo sólo…''

Blaine intentó controlar la urgencia de poner a Kurt sobre su falda y mecerlo hasta que se durmiese como en esa época que ahora era lejana, pero sabía que cualquier contacto abrupto sería demasiado. No quería asustarlo como la última vez.

De pronto la mano en su mejilla ya no estaba allí. El muchacho había cubierto su rostro y recostado en su cama, acurrucándose como un niño asustado de fantasmas. Blaine se sentó en el suelo, a su lado. Sabía que no podía tocarlo, pero también sabía que su proximidad era lo que el otro necesitaba. Los últimos tres años, ese chico estuvo atrapado allí, sin ningún rostro familiar.

Kurt siempre había recurrido a él, hasta por el más mínimo inconveniente, no por qué él no supiese como resolverlo, sino porque necesitaba saber que Blaine estaba sosteniendo su espalda y lo atraparía si caía. Volver a tener ese tipo de confort, luego de estar aislado del mundo en un lugar así era, efectivamente, abrumador.

Esperó pacientemente a que el otro pudiese componerse para poder hablarle. Bastantes minutos más tarde, Kurt volvió a incorporarse y se sentó en el suelo frente a Blaine, como solían hacerlo en su vieja habitación.

''Te sientes mejor?'' Preguntó Blaine, escudriñando el delgado rostro con marcas de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

''Sí, supongo que sí…'' No sabía si _mejor_ era la palabra, pero no se sentía _peor_. Lo tomó como algo satisfactorio ''Qué haces aquí? Esto es…''

''Loco?'' Ofreció Blaine con una sonrisa.

''Irreal'' Respondió Kurt suavemente. Como si decirlo en voz alta, fuese una invitación a que su temor se volviese verdad.

Blaine cerró los ojos unos segundos para no ver el rostro atemorizado del otro. Kurt temía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor no fuese sino producto de su imaginación o su mente comenzando a deteriorarse, por las píldoras. Bajó la mano al bolsillo de su bata, donde estaba su identificación y la puso frente al rostro del muchacho.

''Estoy haciendo una pasantía. Un colega de mi padre me lo propuso, cuando dijo que era aquí, no lo dude. Era la excusa perfecta para volver a verte''. Guardó nuevamente su credencial y pasó la lengua por sus labios ''Aunque nunca creí que te encontraría aquí''. Observó a Kurt mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Estaba avergonzado de estar en esa situación.

Kurt sonrió mirando el suelo, y levantó la vista ''Por qué no? Sabías cuan fascinado estuve siempre con este lugar''

''Lamento muchísimo todo lo que pasó'' Replicó Blaine.

Por un momento el rostro de Kurt se contrajo en puro shock. Apretó los dientes, intentando controlar el temblor de sus labios. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse vidriosos. Cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de ambas manos, y secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse. Kurt cerró los ojos, alzando el rostro hacia el techo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, intentando serenarse.

''No es del todo una sorpresa, verdad?'' Miró a Blaine con las cejas levantadas ''Es la forma en la que mi vida funciona. Una vida sin ser salpicada por tragedia o sangre? _Eso_ sería sorprendente para mí''

Blaine no pudo responder. No tenía sentido contradecirlo. Por retorcido que fuese todo, era la verdad. Desde el momento en el que lo conoció, la vida del otro no fue otra cosa que un camino pedregoso, minado de situaciones por las que ningún ser humano debería pasar.

''Ahora estoy aquí'' Fue lo único que pudo decirle. Él estaba allí, haciendo lo que siempre había hecho.

''Lo sé'' Respondió el otro. Estiró sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Blaine, éste lo rodeo suavemente y se fundieron en un abrazo por primera vez, en años.

Kurt exhaló como si todos los problemas cargados en su cruz, abandonasen su cuerpo. Cuando sintió las manos de Blaine sobre él, su cuerpo se tensó al principio. Pegó su nariz al cabello negro y se regocijó en su aroma. Sólo después de identificarlo, su cuerpo pudo relajarse.

Su cabello olía a paseos en bicicleta, a obras de teatro y a canciones para dormir. Olía a seguridad, a hogar. Olía a Blaine y ese era el mejor aroma que existía en su mundo.

Kurt sabía que las cosas en Rose Red iban a ser diferentes a partir de ahora. Si era para bien o para mal, bueno…eso sólo dependía de Blaine cuando supiese la verdad.

XxxXxxXXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXx

 _ **Fuck! Goddamn it, Jannet! No tienen idea lo que me costó escribir este capítulo. Y justo ahora que siento que podría volcarme y hacer varias páginas más, la vida se pone en el medio just because. Es un capítulo corto, no fue la intención hacerlo tan corto. Tiene tres partes más, pero si tengo que escribirlas, recién voy a poder actualizar en mínimo dos semanas. Lo bueno es que ya tengo el capítulo 9 bien estructurado y no debería tardar mil millones de meses en subirlo. Sepan disculpar todo lo que tardo en actualizar, pero no tienen idea de lo que me cuesta escribir este fic. Quizás se vea simplón, pero requiere que yo esté con una energía especial para hacerlo, no sólo ''inspiración'' sino que me necesito deprimida y capaz de 'sentir' lo que están sintiendo emocionalmente los personajes para poder describirlos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Por fin hablaron! Sólo les tomó 8 putos capítulos (?).**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Little boy has come in to his own_

 _He´s gotta make them big decisions 'cause he's grown_

 _He´s gotta get a rude awakening if he don't realice_

 _Who really loves him_

 _Who lies_

 _Joshua-Simon Curtis_

Capítulo 9.I'm not a good boy

''Lo lamento tanto''

Blaine repetía una y otra vez mientras lo mecía en su abrazo.

Les tomó un largo momento a ambos recuperarse del shock inicial de poder nuevamente tener contacto. Parecía algo casi irreal, pero dentro del horror que suponía la situación, para Kurt esto era lo mejor que le había sucedido desde que había puesto los pies en ese lugar.

''No lo estés'' Dijo Kurt ''No había nada para hacer. El sólo hecho de que estés aquí es _todo_ ''

Blaine tocó su rostro, recorriendo sus facciones.

''Estás tan delgado. No te alimentan bien?''

''Acaso has comido algo de lo que preparan aquí?'' Dijo él mientras alejaba la mano de Blaine de su rostro ''Es asqueroso''. Arrugó la nariz mostrando su desagrado.

El otro sonrió en reflejo a ese gesto. Había olvidado que Kurt solía hacerlo.

''Eres…'' Dijo mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas. La textura bajo sus dedos lo confundió y no pudo continuar con la frase. Sintió a Kurt tensarse bajo su toque, pero necesitaba saber. Dio vuelta ambas manos del muchacho y las vio: Cicatrices.

La zona de sus muñecas estaba llena de blancas cicatrices.

''Kurt…?''

Kurt apartó las manos del otro de sus brazos y corrió la vista.

 _No me mires así. Por favor, no me mires así._

Violentamente, el recuerdo del día en que había adquirido las marcas, volvió a azotarlo.

1964

 _Sacó del pequeño azulejo roto, las píldoras que había estado guardando durante meses. El hospital estaba en silencio y no había luces en el pasillo, lo cual quería decir que debían ser alrededor de las tres de la madrugada. Por lo general, en la hora de las brujas, no solían chequearlos. Cuidadosamente Kurt colocó sobre la cama las pastillas para contarlas, esperando que alcanzasen para poder provocarle una sobredosis y acabar con el calvario de estar allí dentro. Si no se suicidaba, iba a morir de aburrimiento y tedio, aunque suponía que ni siquiera la muerte pondría un pie allí para ir a buscarlo. Incluso el ala más cuidada del lugar, le daba escalofríos. Había oído rumores sobre la posibilidad de inaugurar un nuevo espacio para niños. Imaginó risas y llantos infantiles nocturnos. Si el lugar no fuese un maldito bodrio, quizás hubiese podido esperar a eso y simplemente morir de un paro cardiaco cuando los oyese._

 _Contó una a una las píldoras: Tenía veintitrés. Una por cada noche, menos las quince que había tenido que tragar porque no pudo engañarlos. El tiempo allí pasaba como si cada minuto durase una eternidad. Podría haber jurado que habían pasado meses y meses, cuando apenas había sido casi mes y medio. Suspiró pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nunca antes la muerte le había resultado tentadora. No estaba decidiendo acabar con su vida porque tuviese el impulso irrefrenable de hacerlo, el suicidio le resultaba bajo y odioso. Simplemente necesitaba escapar de ese lugar, de la forma en que pudiese hacerlo. Su primer intento para escapar, había resultado en pasar unas vacaciones en aislamiento dando como resultado alucinaciones. No iba a pasar nuevamente por eso._

 _Quería morir? No particularmente. Quería seguir viviendo de esa forma? Definitivamente no. Imaginó su suicidio como una especie de asesinato con premeditación._

 _Sacó de abajo de la cama la botella de agua que Joan le había llevado durante la cena. Las enfermeras de menor rango solían tener turnos rotativos, y ella solía llevarse los peores por su desapego a la confrontación con las demás. Era particularmente conveniente tenerla de noche a veces. Se sentó observando las píldoras esparcidas sobre las sabanas. Volvió a levantarse y guardó cinco en el recoveco del azulejo. Sólo por si acaso. Tomó varias pastillas y se las colocó en la boca, dio un sorbo de agua y tragó. Había ingerido al menos ocho._

 _Así era cómo debía sentirse? Su mente no registraba otra emoción que no fuese tedio. Siempre creyó que el suicidio era algo que se manejaba en un estado de demencia e histeria. Y allí estaba él. A minutos de terminarlo todo, sintiéndose exactamente igual a como estaba el día anterior, registrando lo que sucedía como si se tratase de un simple trámite y no de su propia vida. Nuevamente pensó cuál era el punto. Tomó un nuevo puñado y lo bajó con otro sorbo de agua._

 _Estaba a segundos de tomar la última dosis, cuando escuchó un súbito ruido de llaves. Se giró con los ojos desorbitados, sorprendido de ser interrumpido en ese horario._

 _Joan._

 _La muchacha observó la escena, tardando varios segundos en poner las piezas en su lugar para poder entender realmente si estaba viendo lo que creía._

'' _No, Dios…'' Fue lo único que Kurt escuchó susurrar antes de que ella se arrojase sobre él y lo tomase bruscamente del rostro, apretando sus mejillas, para obligarlo a abrir la boca. Kurt entendió que lo que ella estaba intentando hacer, era inducirle el vómito. Apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo que ella adentrase sus dedos en su garganta._

'' _Estás bromeando?! Qué demonios te pasa?!'' Dijo ella en voz alta, pero no gritando. Él comprendió que ella no quería llamar la atención del guardia de seguridad, que oiría los gritos y vendría a encontrarlos. ''Estás intentando volver al aislamiento? Qué crees que te va a pasar si saben esto, maldito idiota!'' Era la primera vez que ella usaba un lenguaje fuera de lo amable con él, y el sólo insulto lo desconcertó. Joan aprovechó ese momento de descuido para morderle el hombro y usar a su favor el shock. Introdujo dos dedos expertos en la boca del muchacho, masajeando la úvula. Como una cascada involuntaria, líquido claro, pastillas enteras y restos de cena, fueron vomitados involuntariamente sobre la mano de la enfermera, la cama, y bata de Kurt._

 _El muchacho llevó las manos a su cuello, resintiendo la brusquedad con la que fue tratado. Antes de que pudiese respirar regularmente, una nueva ola de vómito lo dobló en dos al borde de la cama, esta vez, vaciando el estómago en el suelo. Mientras escupía los restos de líquido ácido, la muchacha acariciaba su espalda, intentando reconfortarlo. Él se incorporó y la apartó con brusquedad. Estiró la mano y alcanzó la botella de agua, para enjuagarse la boca._

'' _Sé que estás enojado. Y sé que piensas que todo está mal y todo está perdido, pero no lo est…''_

'' _Cállate'' Escupió él en un tono monótono._

 _Ella accedió a quedarse en silencio, mientras observaba el desastre que habían hecho, evaluando de qué forma sería mejor limpiarlo sin que nadie lo notase. Una parte de ella necesitaba largarse de allí mismo en ese momento, antes de meterse en problemas por visitar a un interno después de su hora de salida, pero otra parte simplemente no podía dejarlo asustado y confundido como debía estar. Pensó en qué forma podría hacer algo para ayudarlo. Tenía que haber alguna forma._

'' _Por qué estás haciendo esto?'' Preguntó ella, volviendo a poner la mano en su espalda._

'' _Estoy aburrido. Algunos tejen o juegan cartas. Yo elijo hacer un estudio de campo acerca de cuántas píldoras para dormir se necesitan para chocar las manos del Creador''_

 _Joan no contestó. Durante los meses compartidos, había aprendido a diferenciar cuándo Kurt usaba el sarcasmo para evadir situaciones o tópicos de los que no quería hablar._

'' _Piensa en tu padre, piensa en tu madre, Kurt. Crees que quisieran que tú acabases con tu vida como ella?'' Preguntó, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Trayendo a la cabeza de él, las únicas personas que podía nombrar, que fuesen de su interés. Aunque quisiese gritar con todas sus fuerzas Piensa en mí. Sabía que para él, no haría ninguna diferencia. No podía ni imaginar cuán roto estaría su corazón si algo llegase a pasarle a Kurt. Dentro de todo el desastre que habitaba en su cabeza, sabía que él era sólo una pobre víctima de las circunstancias._

'' _Mi madre..?'' Susurró él, apenas audible ''Crees que a la última versión que tuve de mi madre le hubiese importado algo acerca de mí?'' Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, mientras masajeaba su frente con una mano, sintiendo el comienzo de lo que sería una terrible jaqueca horas más tarde._

'' _Parte de lo que soy hoy es por haber crecido sin ella para mí. Lo ves? Tuve que pasar mi infancia con las miradas de mis compañeros y maestros clavados en mi rostro cada vez que tenía que explicar por qué yo no podía hacer una tarjeta para el día de las madres. Tuve que ver a la policía interrogando a mi pobre padre ni a nuestra criada porque eran sospechosos antes de declarar un simple suicidio. Tuve que pasar por un interrogatorio policial antes de tener nueve años''_

 _Su voz sonaba cada vez más alta, a medida que los recuerdos escalaban en su mente._

'' _Nosotros solíamos tener un piano. Mi madre solía darme clases y yo lo amaba. La música siempre me pareció de las cosas más bellas que había en el mundo, y mi madre tenía talento para ese instrumento. Logró adiéstrame para interpretar varias canciones simples, antes de enfermarse. Luego de eso, ella ya no podía hacerlo. Solía sentarme solo e interpretar las mismas únicas canciones que sabía una y otra vez, esperando que ella las oyese y se sintiese orgullosa y feliz de cuán mejorada mi técnica estaba. Hasta que ya no pude hacerlo porque papá decía que estaba alborotando la casa y eso la ponía nerviosa´´_

 _Kurt bajó las manos hasta sus rodillas. Tomó la botella con agua y dio dos sorbos. El primero lo escupió con despreció en el suelo, y el segundo lo tragó con algo de dificultad. Su garganta aún estaba rasposa._

'' _Era un niño y necesitaba no tener urgencias de niño porque tenía que estar compuesto para que ella se sintiese bien. Hice todo lo que me pidieron! Y para qué? Ella saltó por la maldita ventana! Eso es lo que obtuve por seguir las reglas, las cosas que los doctores dijeron...''_

 _Apretó los puños y si bien, Joan no podía ver su rostro porque estaba dándole la espalda, podía ver sus manos cerradas, podía oír su voz comenzando a quebrarse mientras hablaba._

'' _Presencie el dolor, la vergüenza y todas las complicaciones de ver a alguien amado convertirse en alguien más. Sufrí el vació y el dolor que deja el extrañar a gente que sabes que nunca volverá. Vi a otros hacer memorias con sus madres, memorias que yo nunca podría tener. Mi infancia fue arrancada violentamente de mis manos, pero aún así debía verme como un niño feliz para no deprimir a mi padre y que él también se matase!''_

 _Volvió a cubrir su rostro con las manos y dejó escapar un sollozo. Joan sintió la espalda de él temblar bajo su mano. Quería abrazarlo, quería confortarlo pero la última vez que intentó el contacto físico con el muchacho, este había reaccionado desfavorablemente a ello ''Estoy aquí'' Se limitó a decir en voz baja._

 _Varios minutos después de intentar calmarse, Kurt suspiró largamente, con notorio fastidio y se volteó hacia ella._

'' _Qué es lo que venías a hacer aquí de todas formas, Joan?''_

 _La muchacha se irguió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Metió la mano en su cartera y sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel, con un trozo de chocolate dentro._

'' _Nos lo regalaron por San Valentín. Te guardé la mitad. Supuse que te gustaría''._

 _Sólo en ese momento, Kurt la observó de verdad. Ella no estaba vestida con su uniforme, sino que llevaba una falda de lana gruesa, su abrigo colgando de su brazo y su bolso de calle. El bolso._

 _Kurt había hablado con ella lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que éste contenía. Secó sus lágrimas y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. ''Quédatelo hasta mañana. No creo que siente bien ahora''. Premeditadamente tomó la mano de la muchacha, y lentamente comenzó a acariciarla. ''Gracias por pensar siempre en mí. Sé que parece que no, pero lo aprecio. Realmente lo hago'' Levantó la cabeza hasta que sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que él oliese el sutil olor a mentolado de su respiración ''Te quiero, sabes? Perdón. Por todo. No quisiera hacerte sentir lastimada'' Dijo antes de volver la mirada al suelo. Se incorporó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño baño. Volvió varios segundos después con toallas de papel y el cesto de basura en la mano. Inmediatamente ella se incorporó de la cama y quitó ambas cosas de su mano. No le parecía correcto que un paciente y, como agregado, en un estado tan delicado como en el que él estaba, debiese limpiar su propio vómito._

'' _Oh'' Dijo él ''No deberías hacerlo, fui yo quién causó todo esto''._

 _Joan lo observó y se encontró con el rostro de un muchacho que no llegaba a los veinte años, totalmente abatido. Le dolía. Le dolía Kurt y su historia trágica. Le dolía su delgadez extrema. Le dolía su belleza cruzada por una cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo. Y sobre todo le dolía saberse amando a alguien que no podía amarla. Intentando borrar esos pensamientos, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a limpiar el lugar._

 _Kurt permaneció parado en silencio, observando el bolso con determinación._

'' _umh…Joan. Puedo pedirte algo? Uh…es algo vergonzoso''_

 _Ella levantó la vista y lo vio mordiéndose el labio con timidez. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y volvió a concentrar su vista en lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía tonta e inexperta ''Dime, Kurt. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse''._

'' _Bueno…yo puedo pedirte prestada tu pasta dental? Cuando me acerqué noté que olías a ella y supuse que sería dentífrico. Eres la clase de chica bonita que tiene esos detalles consigo siempre, verdad?'' Preguntó él con media sonrisa tímida._

 _Ella dejó de fregar por un momento, deteniéndose a saborear las palabras escuchadas. La había llamado bonita._

'' _Está en el bolso!'' Escupió de pronto demasiado alto, nerviosa. ''Está en el bolso, en el bolsillo pequeño…uh…también hay un pequeño cepillo de dientes. S-si no te molesta compartirlo'' Dijo lo último en voz baja, casi como para sí misma._

'' _Tuyo? Para nada'' Contestó él con un sutil tono que podría interpretarse como ligeramente seductor._

 _Se acercó al bolso, y con manos veloces buscó en el compartimiento más grande lo que buscaba: Una navaja suiza. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación mantenida varias semanas antes, en donde ella confesó que su vecindario lindaba con el barrio carenciado de los negros y la llevaba encima como protección. Kurt la tomó rápidamente y la escondió en su ropa interior. Era la primera vez que la estúpida bata servía para algo. Sacó la pasta dental y el cepillo ceremoniosamente, preguntando una tontería para que ella lo viese retirar ambas cosas. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño e hizo un paneo cuasi frenético en ese lugar mínimo con sólo espacio para un retrete y un lavador de manos plástico. Miró con asco el retrete y dejó caer la navaja en el, lentamente. Tomó el papel higiénico y la cubrió generosamente, para desaparecerla de la vista. Cepilló lentamente sus dientes, matando el tiempo hasta que ella terminase de limpiar todo. No toleraba su presencia un solo minuto más. Entró en la habitación nuevamente, mientras ella se incorporaba y le alcanzaba el cesto de basura para guardarlo ''Muchas gracias'' Dijo él ladeando apenas la cabeza. Ella sólo respondió moviendo, la cabeza, restándole importancia. Joan se volvió hacia su bolso y comenzó a ponerse su abrigo._

'' _Te estás yendo?'' Preguntó Kurt dada la iniciativa de ella de retirarse. Por lo general, solía tener que hacer un par de números de Estoy cayendo inconsciente porque me medicaron, adiós. Qué tenía planeado la muy perra?''Espera''_

 _Kurt se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó. ''No sé qué hubiese pasado si hoy no aparecías. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que…'' Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la joven, su aliento frío danzando en su cuello ''…de que no volvería a verte. Eres lo único que hace tolerable este lugar, Jo'' La tomó del rostro y apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse, ella devolvió su abrazo, pegando su cuerpo al de él. Abrió sus labios expectantes y Kurt introdujo una lengua ávida y experta en ellos. Pocos segundos después, él cortó el beso, sintiendo las nauseas subir su esófago. Volvió a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de ella para poner recomponerse y no lucir enfermo._

 _Aclaró su garganta, fingiendo repentina timidez y la observó de reojo._

'' _Te veo mañana, Jo''_

 _Ella se mostraba agitada y sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dejó la habitación en silencio._

 _En el momento en el que oyó los pasos desvanecerse, corrió nuevamente hasta el baño mientras las arcadas, lo castigaban. Un sudor frío le corría por la espalda y el rostro. La jaqueca había comenzado. Imágenes de David volvieron a llenar su cabeza. El fantasma de sus dedos, en su piel, su lengua probando su sangre…_

 _Observó el retrete y sin detenerse a pensar, metió la mano, navegando entre los húmedos papeles hasta sentir el objeto tocando sus dedos. Observó su mano chorreante de agua transparente pero contaminada, con girones de papel higiénico colgando de ésta. Joan no era la única alma patética allí. Llevó la navaja al lavatorio, intentando fútilmente desinfectarla con agua y jabón. Parecía estúpido pensar en cosas como gérmenes en ese mismo momento, pero el simple pensamiento le provocaba asco._

 _Se sentó en el piso del baño y respiró profundamente mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Sabía lo que debía hacer pero no cómo hacerlo y cuánto tardaría realmente. Sin embargo, dudaba que pudiese doler tanto como lo que su cuerpo había sufrido años atrás. Apoyó la navaja en una de sus muñecas e hizo el primer corte._

'' _Mierda!'' Instintivamente tapó la herida con su mano, apretándola, intentando aliviar el ardor. El corte, sabía, había sido demasiado superficial. Apenas un hilo de sangre había comenzado a surgir, cuando volvió a arremeter contra su muñeca con más fuerza. Apretó los dientes mientras cortaba pequeños sectores de piel. Su corazón latía desbocado por el esfuerzo y su respiración se había acelerado. Observó su brazo lentamente comenzar a gotear, sólo entonces, decidió hundir el filo en el otro. Luego de unos minutos, el dolor de cabeza cesó y dio paso a un intenso mareo._

 _Lo último que Kurt vio ese día, fue el piso del baño cubierto de carmín._

XxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXx

Una oleada de preocupación corrió por la columna de Blaine. Quería tomar a Kurt de la mano y arrastrarlos lejos de allí. Lo miró a los ojos, y le pareció ver que lucía un poco peor que hacía cinco minutos atrás. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué nada de lo que acababa de contar, figuraba en los registros del muchacho. Blaine asumió que el personal del hospital estaba involucrado, al no notar la falta de píldoras y control nocturno. Si esa información se filtrase, el hospital quedaría parado como cuanto menos, un chiste.

''Espero que nunca más, tengas la necesidad de pasar por algo así, Kurt''

El otro muchacho no respondió. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

''Eres muy valiente, lo sabías?''

Kurt levantó las cejas, y sopló aire parecido a una risa ''Creo que el suicidio es todo lo contario a la valentía''

''Pero elegiste no volver a usar esas píldoras, incluso cuando aún las tenías''

''Pero…''

''Escúchame…'' Blaine lo detuvo, apoyando la mano en la pierna del otro ''…tú elegiste seguir viviendo. Dejaste de lado todo lo que pasó e hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer: Despertar la mañana siguiente. Incluso cuando te durmieses llorando, cuando odiases todo, incluso aún teniendo eso en tu muñeca…sigues vivo. Y eso es lo que te vuelve valiente''.

Los ojos de Kurt habían comenzado a arder. Incluso cuando las palabras de Blaine sonasen condescendientes, después de tanto tiempo, alguien lo reconocía.

''Te admiro por ello, deberías estar orgulloso por eso. El mundo constantemente te pone a prueba, pero tienes tanta fortaleza. Y si alguna vez lo dudas, sólo tienes que poner dos dedos en tu muñeca…''

Como en un transe, Kurt presionó suavemente dos dedos, allí donde las cicatrices eran desastrosas, y le daban a su piel un giro desagradable. No sintió nada al principio, pero luego…

Pulso.

''Esa es la prueba de que eres más fuerte que cualquiera; estás vivo''

Kurt sintió su aliento detenerse unos segundos y una sensación cálida fluyó por su pecho. Se sentía abrumado por las palabras de Blaine. Quería agradecerle de alguna forma, pero no encontraba las palabras.

´´Oh, cállate, idiota cursi´´

 _Si, suponía que eso lo cubría_.

Blaine lo miró con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro ´´Te veo mañana, Kurt´´

Vio el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios del otro mientras salía de la habitación. La primera sesión había sido un éxito. Estaba confiado en que el otro eventualmente podría sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para hablar y poder diagnosticarlo apropiadamente para poder reinsertarlo en la sociedad.

X

En cuanto Kurt oyó el pesado metal de la cerradura crackear, volvió a tenderse en la cama.

Él era un superviviente, sí. Pero también era algo más. Cerró los ojos y Joan cayendo desde el tercer piso y abriendo su cabeza contra el duro suelo, vino a su mente.

 _Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que se hubiese cruzado con la joven enfermera, antes de que esta, lo traicionase. El día en el que él había decidido acabar con todo, Joan tuvo el atrevimiento de llamar a una enfermera de guardia para chequearlo. La enfermera lo encontró sentado en un charco de sangre pero con el suficiente pulso como para ser salvado con una rápida intervención médica._

 _Y ahora ella estaba allí, a lo alto de la escalera, observándolo con enormes ojos de venado, pretendiendo que no había logrado que él tuviese que pasar nuevas largas semanas de escudriño y tortura sobre su psiquis._

 _Allí estaba otra vez. El nudo en su estómago, y el fuego lamiendo sus dedos. Rápidamente observó los alrededores. Durante la recreación, no solía haber médicos o enfermeras monitoreando. Por lo general, solían amontonarse en la cocina y atiborrarse de galletas y café negro de mala calidad._

 _Ella lo observo expectante. Kurt le ofreció una sonrisa, cortando la distancia entre ellos peldaño a peldaño y la tomo por la cintura al llegar a ella, apretando su cuerpo contra la baranda de las escaleras._

'' _Hace tiempo no nos vemos, Jo'' Dijo él, aún sonriendo._

 _La muchacha se tensó, alarmada por el semblante del muchacho. Su rostro se veía amable, pero sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos._

 _´´Kurt…ah…te ves…mejor´´ Tartamudeó Joan, intentando romper la tensión repentina. Algo en su mirada le decía que no era el mismo joven con el que hubiese compartido todas aquellas tardes en el jardín; sino que tenía más que ver con el paciente que había conocido años atrás._

 _"Dejaste mi guardia" Dijo él, ladeando la cabeza._

 _"No me permiten volver. Saben que la navaja...no quieren que estemos cerca"_

 _Admitió ella, con clara congoja._

 _"Pero éramos amigos, Jo. Qué pasó con nuestro lazo inquebrantable?" Preguntó Kurt con mirada burlona._

 _"Kurt, lo siento tan..."_

 _"Oh, espera. No éramos amigos. Los amigos no traicionan a sus amigos y los delatan" Dijo él, cambiando el tono de voz a uno monótono._

 _"No fue lo que pasó! Estaba preocupada y quise que alguien se asegurase de que estabas b..."_

 _"Cállate, perra!" Gritó en su rostro. "Arruinaste todo!"_

 _Joan intentó zafarse de sus brazos pero él la sujeto aún con más fuerza, haciendo doler la carne. ``Estas lastimándome!´´Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando en vano llamar la atención de alguien "Por favor, Kurt, me duele"_

 _El muchacho le sonrió "Lo sé" Acercó su rostro al de ella, y con sus labios acarició las mejillas encendidas, producto del esfuerzo físico del forcejeo._

 _"Estás intentando irte, Jo? Dónde quedó todo tu amor?" Kurt acarició su espalda con la mano libre y la tomó del trasero, acercándola más a él. Notó el cuerpo de la joven retorcerse un poco, y la vergüenza escrita en el rostro "Eres patética" Admitió él."Estás tan hambrienta por amor que estás bien conformandote por un menor que también es un paciente psiquiátrico"_

 _"Sueltame ahora!" Gritó ella con los ojos comenzando a arder._

 _Kurt acercó los labios a su oído y susubonitoUn paciente psiquiátrico homosexual" . La tomó por los hombros, mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre ella "Creíste que podías hacer qué?! Cambiarme?! Crees acaso que soy todo arcoiris y rayos de sol sólo porque soy joven y bello?! Esas eran tus fantasías?!"_

 _"Kurt, por favor. Déjame ir. Déjame ir y juro que no voy a volver a molestarte, juro que..." Llorisqueó Joan. Las manos le temblaban y sentía náuseas. Todo en su cuerpo lanzaba señales de verse amenazada._

 _"Eres el libro más fácil de leer, Jo. Y adivina qué? Estoy aburrido"_

 _Levantó a la muchacha por los hombros y con su pierna, levantó la de ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Un simple empujón bastó para que la enfermera más joven del ala del segundo piso, encontrase la muerte contra el frío suelo._

Kurt volvió a oír el sonido seco del craneo humano quebrarse.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

_Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused._

Capítulo 10

No sabía dónde se encontraba, el lugar era frío y húmedo. Total oscuridad se cernía sobre él y era muy difícil ajustar su vista a ella. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo y, a juzgar por el sonido, sus pies quebraban hojas secas. A medida que caminaba, la iluminación mejoraba y su oído se agudizaba. El débil llanto de un cachorro se hacía eco en algún sitio lejano.

"Blaine"

Una voz de niño llamó a sus espaldas. Volteó y se encontró con un pequeño Kurt sentado en la tierra, abrazado a sus propias rodillas y con gordas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Qué pasa? No estés triste. Estoy aquí" Dijo agachándose para tomar las manos del niño. Kurt lo observó con los ojos vacantes de toda emoción, como si mirase a través de él. Blaine sintió algo pegajoso en sus manos y, al observarlas, notó sangre. La iluminación se hizo insoportablemente clara. Ya no se encontraban en un bosque y Kurt ya no era un niño, estaba vestido con una bata de hospital y tenía el pómulo cortado. Sus brazos estaban abiertos desde las muñecas hasta la flexura y manaban espesa sangre.

Blaine intentó moverse para buscar algún retazo que pudiese parar la hemorragia, pero era imposible. Estaba paralizado en el lugar mientras el otro se desangraba. Observó cómo Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo pero, en cambio, cientos de pastillas cayeron de ella.

El sonido del despertador lo sobresaltó, despertándolo violentamente. Blaine se incorporó en la cama y se notó sudado. La habitación estaba a oscuras y lo único audible era el sonido chirriante de la alarma. Tomó el reloj de la mesa de noche y lo apagó, molesto. Para el momento en el que había terminado de cepillar sus dientes, el sueño había sido olvidado.

La mañana transcurrió sin eventualidades. Hizo una ronda para los primeros pacientes, llenó ficheros, y especuló con otros psiquiatras más experimentados, sobre la efectividad de una nueva droga que había empezado a comerciarse.

Para el mediodía la sensación de malestar respecto a Kurt aumentaba. Sabía que por la tarde le correspondía tener su sesión habitual y eso provocaba en él un poco de ansiedad.

X

"Quería verme, Dr. Chang?"Preguntó Blaine, asomándose apenas por la puerta de la oficina entre abierta.

Mike Chang se encontraba manteniendo una conversación telefónica, e hizo una seña con el bolígrafo que movía rítmicamente entre sus dedos, indicando que tomase asiento. Blaine observó la habitación en busca de un reloj; faltaba poco para la sesión con Kurt y quería repasar sus notas antes de ver al muchacho.

Mike se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Con una mueca demostró que la charla había sido estresante.

"Gracias por venir, Blaine" Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mueble con archivos que él había violentado hacía apenas pocas semanas. Revolvió entre un par de carpetas y extrajo una con el nombre "Hummel" marcado en ella. Volvió a sentarse en el escritorio y puso delante de Blaine el archivo.

"Quería preguntarte acerca de Hummel. Su abuela llamó hace un par de horas para saber sobre él. Cómo lo ves?"

El muchacho se sintió un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta. No sabía que la abuela de Kurt aún tenía interés por su nieto, o que chequeaba su evolución. Por lo general, las conversaciones mantenidas con el médico (A excepción de la primera, cuando quiso ocuparse exclusivamente de Kurt) eran informales y preguntaba por los pacientes asignados, en general.

 _Lo veo totalmente arruinado. Lo veo como si le hubiesen quitado todo lo bueno que el mundo tiene para ofrecer._

"Creo que está sumido en la depresión. No está lo suficientemente estimulado como para determinar algo. No estoy seguro de que esté bien medicado"

Blaine se lamió los labios, nervioso.

"Con el perdón de quién haya tratado a Kurt por última vez"

Mike lo observó impasible.

''Es muy difícil poder conectar con él. La únicas personas que pudieron hacerlo, murieron´´

Blaine levantó las cejas en sorpresa. Estaba insinuando el médico que acaso…?

Mike sonrió, incómodo ''No lo quise decir de esa forma. Se había hecho muy amigo de una dama mayor, que falleció por un arresto cardiaco. Y una de nuestras enfermeras…creemos que pudo haberse suicidado a falta de otra explicación. Sabíamos que Hummel y ella mantenían un lazo estrecho. Tenemos testigos que dicen haberlo visto caminar cerca del área en donde sucedió, pero cuando lo buscaron, estaba medicado pesadamente y totalmente dormido. ''

''Aún estamos en la etapa inicial'' Fue lo único que contestó. Sentía que el Dr. Chang muchas veces lo observaba intentando encontrar no sabía qué en su rostro. Era obvio que el hombre ya había emitido su juicio respecto a Kurt. Si el muchacho estaba dormido por la medicación, era imposible que lo hubiese hecho. Hizo a un lado la incomodidad que le producía pensar en algo así.

''Gracias, Blaine'' Respondió Mike y, sin más, volvió a levantar el tubo del teléfono y discar.

''Hasta luego, Doctor'' El joven residente se levantó de la silla y salió al pasillo, preguntándose el por qué de la llamada y la inutilidad de esa reunión.

Se dirigió a una de las tantas maquinas de café instaladas en el área VIP y se ubicó en un asiento para estudiar las fichas de los últimos dos pacientes. Apenas un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde que hubiese comenzado con las visitas a Kurt y aún sentía que no podía ponerse en papel de médico con él. Si quería sacarlo de ese lugar, necesitaba demostrar que el joven no era una amenaza para la sociedad ni para sí mismo. Tenía que poder hacer su trabajo. Sus sentimientos por Kurt no podían interferir en la relación de médico paciente, aunque cuando lo viese no pudiese hacer más que querer hacerlo sentir seguro y amado. Lo único que Blaine quería es que el otro pudiese ver que había un futuro para él y soltase ese velo de dureza que cubría su cierto tiempo en el hospital, los pacientes solían hacer terapias grupales. En el caso de Kurt, eso no había funcionado. Según Blaine había leído en el expediente, él solía frustrarse con las experiencias compartidas por los otros y después de que varias sesiones grupales terminasen en discusiones salidas de control, se prescindió de la presencia de Kurt en las mismas. El objetivo de la sesión del día, sería animarlo a retomarlas y socializar con los demás.

Terminó su pequeño vaso de cartón de café y lo arrojó a un cesto de basura. Suspiró sintiendo la pesadez en el pecho y el cosquilleo en su estómago. Esos eran los, ahora, comunes síntomas de la caminata hacia su cita de las dos de la tarde. Subió las escaleras y avanzó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de las delicadas flores azules pintadas en la puerta. Observó por la mirilla y vio a Kurt en una posición que ahora le resultaba cotidiana: Sentado en el borde de la cama observando las cortinas flameando al frío viento. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su delantal y abrió la puerta.

Alarmado por el sonido de las llaves en la vieja cerradura, Kurt giró su cabeza. Segundos después sus labios se ensancharon en una pequeña media sonrisa.

''Dr. Anderson'' Dijo Kurt asintiendo la cabeza, bajando una galera imaginaria.

''Sr. Hummel'' Correspondió Blaine. Parecía ser un buen día para él. La presencia de humor indicaba predisposición para hablar, también indicaba que muy posiblemente no había tomado la medicación de la mañana.

''Cómo estás?''

''Aburrido'' Contestó el muchacho, cruzándose de piernas. Hacía muchísimos años que Blaine no lo veía hacer eso.

''Tomaste tus píldoras?'' Increpó el médico. Esta era ya una pregunta de rutina la cual siempre era respondida con otra pregunta.

Kurt sonrió.

''Me ves babeando o durmiendo?''

''Por qué no las tomas? Cuando cambiemos la medicación necesito que si lo hagas'' Dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo observó como un maestro que explicó tres veces lo mismo a su pupilo y este aún no entendiese el problema matemático.

''Me hacen sentir idiota. Cada vez que tomo la medicación siento que hasta cepillarme los dientes es de una dificultad increíble. Es como volver a ser un bebé de un año comiendo un puré de zapallo, excepto que a nadie le resulta adorable que te metas la cuchara en el ojo''

''Lo sé'' Dijo el médico ''Las que te van a dar a partir de la semana que viene, las receté yo y son sólo para mantener la depresión controlada, Kurt. Nada de episodios sin control sobre tu cuerpo''.

Kurt corrió la vista, sin responder. Blaine no entendía que ya no quería más píldoras. Las veces que las tomaba eran cuando realmente quería desaparecer de allí y estar inconsciente.

Durante media hora hablaron de asuntos banales. Cómo veía Blaine a Lima, qué negocios habían cerrado, cuáles abierto o si había visto algún viejo vecino.

El viento había dejado de soplar y las cortinas permanecían quietas contra las rejas de la ventana. Una jarra y un vaso plásticos reposaban en la única mesa de la habitación. Blaine se levantó de su asiento y tomó la jarra. Sirvió agua en el vaso y se lo acercó a Kurt. Necesitaba relajarlo para que el otro bajase los muros y quisiese hablar.

''Necesito preguntarte algo…'' Comenzó a decir antes de ser cortado a mitad de la oración por el otro.

''Comenzó la sesión. Okay. Dispara'' Dijo Kurt, tensándose ligeramente.

El otro exhaló pesadamente. Detestaba estar en esa posición. Sabía que inconscientemente representaba una amenaza. Ofreció el vaso nuevamente y bebió un sorbo, luego de que éste fuese rechazado por un movimiento de cabeza.

''Cómo fue la primera vez que ingresaste aquí?'' Preguntó Blaine, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

''No lo sé'' Respondió Kurt rápidamente.

''No tienes ningún recuerdo de aquello?'' Insistió el médico.

Kurt frunció el seño y miró el piso ''Estaba demasiado shockeado para registrar lo que estaba pasando realmente.''

Blaine lo observó durante algunos segundos, esperando hacer contacto visual con él, deseando poder leer en sus ojos si realmente no lo recordaba. No estaba registrado en el archivo, pero varios trabajadores del asilo le habían contado los detalles de su ingreso.

''Sólo tengo recuerdos borrosos. Recuerdo la sensación de dedos abriendo mi boca bruscamente. De tragar y tragar píldoras'' Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca, como si de sólo mencionarlo, la sensación hormigueara en su rostro nuevamente. ''No sabía…antes no sabía para qué eran las píldoras. Días después, vi me reflejo en el agua del fregadero y lo entendí completamente. Estaba siendo sedado. No me importaba nada, porque no _podía_ entender nada. Entonces dejé de tomarlas''

Blaine se mordió el labio. Sabía que sería un trabajo difícil administrar las nuevas drogas. Observó que el pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba con rapidez. En el corto tiempo en el que lo había estado atendiendo, comprendió que había ciertos temas que causaban en el otro estrés inmediato.

''Quiero que me hables de tu día. Estás hablando con otro interno? Hiciste algún nuevo amigo?'' Preguntó Blaine. Intentaba distraerlo, pero también estaba genuinamente curioso. Si bien a Kurt nunca se le había hecho demasiado fácil hacer amigos, eso era en el mundo exterior, donde el peso de la marginación caía en su cabeza antes de que se presentase. Aquí todos entraban con una reputación y no había niveles sociales.

''Mis _amigos_ …'' Contestó kurt poniendo énfasis en la palabra ''…tienen la molesta tendencia de morir'' Continuó con su vista pegada al suelo, pero de pronto frunció el seño, sopesando sus palabras y luego sonrió ''De hecho, Blaine'' Levantó la vista y apoyó su descarnada mano en el hombro del otro ''Eres el único que me queda. Espero que chequees tu corazón a diario''.

Blaine sonrió. Ese era Kurt. Debajo de esa máscara cenicienta de palidez y ojeras, estaba el chico con un oscuro sentido del humor ligado a la muerte. Tomó la mano del muchacho y enlazó sus dedos, como cuando eran pequeños.

''De hecho, quiero preguntarte sobre una enfermera'' Dijo el médico.

Kurt no perdió la sardónica sonrisa. Eso era bueno. Quería decir que no se sentía amenazado por la pregunta.

''Cuál de todas? La vieja robusta que me odia y creo que secretamente envenena mis raciones todos los días? O la perra jefa a la que le decoré el rostro de una patada?'' Preguntó casi desafiante.

''Quiero hablar de Joan'' Respondió Blaine, cauteloso.

''Oh'' Sólo atinó a decir el otro. Desenlazó tan suavemente sus dedos de los de Blaine, que casi se sintió como una caricia ''Qué pasa con ella?'' Cuestionó mientras se incorporaba. Arrastró sus pies hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dándole la espalda.

''Me gustaría que me hablases de ella'' Dijo Blaine. El fantasma de los dedos del otro, seguía en su mano.

''Por qué? Qué fue lo que escuchaste que ahora estás tan interesado en mi vida social dentro del loquero?'' Cuestionó Kurt sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Y allí había terminado la sesión. En el momento en el que Kurt se cerraba, ya no había forma de obtener una charla decente. Blaine se incorporó y se paró detrás de él. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros. ''Nunca vamos a poder avanzar en nada si una simple pregunta, dispara tu nivel de agresividad de esta forma. También la medicación se puede encargar de eso, sabes?''

''Una píldora para no estar deprimido, una píldora para no enojarme, una píldora para dormirme, una píldora para no sentirme tan ansioso, un anticonvulsivante para mis impulsos…''

Kurt hablaba bajo y repetía las palabras como si fuesen un mantra. Quitó las manos de Blaine de sus hombros y lo enfrentó.

''Eso es lo que soy aquí. Eso es lo que todos somos aquí: Diagnósticos y mecanismos químicos. No les interesa mejorarnos, sólo quieren tenernos dormidos y babeando''

''Sabes bien que eso no es verdad. Jamás te haría eso'' Contestó Blaine, algo herido. Kurt le sostuvo la mirada impasible, con los ojos carentes de vida. ''Estoy intentando ayudarte. Quiero que puedas estar bien, quiero que puedas estar tranquilo, que puedas hacer cosas porque _quieres_ hacerlas y no porque te obligan. Quiero que te relaciones con los demás, que los escuches y seas escuchado''

''De eso se trata?'' Preguntó el paciente ''De unirme a los grupos del hospital?'' Exclamó las últimas palabras casi riendo.

''Creo que te beneficiaría tener contacto con la gente. Tener un trato cordial con los demás, salir, hacer las actividades, ejercitarte…''

''Me estas llamando gordo!'' Exclamó Kurt poniendo su mano en el pecho, con falsa indignación.

''Desearía poder hacerlo'' Dijo Blaine presionando suavemente los hombros del escuálido muchacho. Posó su mirada en el cuello y la mandíbula definida por la edad y la delgadez extrema de su rostro. Acarició con el dorso de la mano la cicatriz del pómulo. Sintió que la rigidez del cuerpo tocado, comenzaba a ceder. Sabía que parte de Kurt debía necesitar afecto y toque humano. Recordaba que era uno de los niños más cariñosos que había conocido. ''Ven aquí'' Susurró y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El cuerpo de Kurt solía encontrar la forma de hacerse pequeño aunque le llevase varios centímetros. Encajaban perfecto el uno con el otro, aún después de años de no tocarse. Las manos de Kurt se cerraron en la cintura del médico, y su rostro se hundió en su cuello. Blaine recorrió la espalda del otro con los dedos, tocando cada prominente vertebra en su cuerpo. ''Necesitas comer. Incluso si no tienes ganas, necesitas comer'' Sintió en su cuello la boca del otro moverse, en lo que se sintió como una sonrisa. El cuerpo de Kurt se presionó aún más contra el suyo. En segundos, kurt se encontraba mordisqueando su cuello, como esa primera vez hacía tres años.

''Estoy comiéndote'' Susurró el castaño.

La respuesta de su miembro, fue inmediata y vergonzosa. Blaine intentó apartarse, pero el otro gimoteó en protesta, frotándose contra él. El sonido de la puerta metálica siendo abierta, espantó a ambos. Un enfermero se quedó mirándolos con el disgusto plasmado en el rostro. Antes de que Blaine pudiese abrir la boca para defenderse, Kurt resbaló de sus brazos y cayó al suelo golpeándose pesadamente la cabeza contra el piso.

''Oh, dios! Kurt!'' Gritó el médico, arrodillándose frente a él.

El enfermero, lentamente arrastró sus pies hasta ellos y sacó de su delantal, un pequeño estuche con una máquina para medir la presión. ''Ayúdeme a moverlo a la cama, por favor'' Dijo a Blaine monótonamente. Colocó el aparató en el brazo del muchacho mientras escuchaba sus pulsaciones. ''Su presión es estable'

''Eso es todo?'' Preguntó Blaine consternado ''El paciente acaba de caer con todo su peso al suelo!''

El enfermero lo observó, imperturbable.

''La Doctora Dawson me mando a buscarlo, Anderson. Ella se encuentra en la farmacia'' Observó a Kurt arrugando la boca con asco y volvió a mirar al médico ''Hummel está bien''. Y sin más, se retiro de la habitación. A Blaine no se le escapó el detalle de que la puerta había sido dejada deliberadamente abierta.

Blaine acercó su rostro a Kurt y lo tocó. Se espantó ante un par de ojos azules abriéndose de repente.

''Ese bastardo!'' Exclamó el muchacho más joven ''Creí que mi performance había sido excepcional'' Se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró divertido al otro.

''Te arrojaste al suelo intencionalmente?'' Preguntó Blaine aún consternado.

''Qué crees que se ve mejor? Un médico abrazando a un paciente del que se rumorea homosexualidad o un médico evitando que dicho paciente se descompense?'' Preguntó Kurt, con diversión en los ojos.

Blaine no pasó por alto este detalle ''Te estás divirtiendo?''

''Las contusiones cerebrales son divertidísimas'' Respondió Kurt finalmente levantándose. Se dirigió a la mesa y cogió el vaso antes rechazado para servirse él mismo agua.

''Hagamos un juego'' Propuso Blaine. Kurt lo observó bebiendo y levantó sus cejas a modo de interrogación. ''Qué te parece si no doy parte de que te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza, lo que te hizo _perder el conocimiento_ por lo que tengo entendido yoy también el enfermero…'' Blaine se levantó de la cama y se ubicó nuevamente frente al muchacho. ''…y a cambio me concedes una semana de asistir a la terapia grupal''

''No es mi lugar cuestionar esto, pero…estás loco?'' Cuestionó Kurt ''Además, la sesión terminó, deberías ir dónde te llamaron en vez de chantajear pacientes que están estrenando un derrame cerebral'' Apoyó el vaso en la mesa y comenzó a masajear su brazo. Aún fingido, el golpe había sido un poco duro.

''Vamos, Kurt! No quiero verte así. Socializar con los demás es un paso importante a la reinserción a la sociedad'' Blaine esbozó una enorme sonrisa, de esas que solía hacer cuando eran pequeños para alentar al otro a arrojarse al lago o usar las bicicletas sin ruedas de seguridad.

Kurt se preguntó si acaso Blaine creía que él estaba allí en primer lugar, por haber robado caramelos. Por otro lado…esa sonrisa. Blaine seguía teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa que hacía su pecho entibiarse. Quizás él tuviese razón…? No le haría daño a su expediente figurar como un paciente cooperativo por una vez, después de tres años de causar dificultades al personal. Podría hacerlo. Al menos podría demostrarle que él tenía la intención de _mejorar,_ si de eso se trataba. Intentó bloquear de su mente por completo, al menos de momento, la visualización de lo que podría llegar a ser un grupo así.

Blaine lo tomó del rostro, aún sonriendo ''Qué dices?'' Kurt afirmó apenas con la cabeza, antes de recibir de lleno un apretado beso en su mejilla.

X

Dos días después del pacto, Kurt era escoltado por una enfermera al primer piso, donde se juntaban los grupos de recreación y terapia. El salón donde debía funcionar la reunión estaba pintado de celeste claro. En las paredes se encontraban colgados viejos carteles que presumiblemente habían sido confeccionados por los propios pacientes. Frases como _Puedes hacerlo!_ O _Cada paso nos acerca a nuestra meta_ a lo único que quería acercarse Kurt después de leerlos, era a una pastilla de cianuro. El salón estaba compuesto por una mesa en donde una condescendiente enfermera de falso cabello rubio enseñaba a los pacientes del grupo B a fabricar y adornar bolsas de tela. Dos baños con hoyos como picaporte, para controlar que los pacientes no se suiciden en el break de ir a orinar y finalmente sillas acomodadas en semi-círculo. Ocupando sus asientos se encontraban pacientes del grupo A cuyos rostros le resultaban familiares, y otros no tanto. Reconoció a la enfermera de tirante cabello negro y nariz torcida que dictaba en el grupo: Annick. Se tensó instintivamente. Annick no era buenas noticias en ninguna forma y para ningún paciente. Esperaba que el último encuentro con ella, hubiese dejado su postura clara.

Kurt tomó asiento al lado de un hombre de mediana edad. Llevaba una bata remangada hasta los codos y dejaba sus brazos llenos de gruesas cicatrices al descubierto. Se sintió consciente de sus propios brazos y deseó poder cubrirse aunque era imposible. Sus manos habían sido restringidas por un precario pedazo de tela ''por si acaso''. Podía sentir la mirada de Annick sobre sus manos inútiles y casi podía escucharla relamiéndose como la puta sádica que era.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

El primero en hablar fue el hombre de las cicatrices. Contó al grupo (Kurt imaginaba que por centésima vez) cómo se sentía ese día, por qué suicidarse ya no parecía una forma de solucionar las deudas de su negocio y cómo estaba trabajando para perdonarse a sí mismo.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

Luego, una mujer que parecía tener sólo un par de años más que él, habló de cuánto le estaba costando adaptarse al ala psiquiátrica y cuánto sufría por no poder dar rienda suelta a sus compulsiones. Fue entonces cuando él observó que la mujer también estaba restringida de poder usar sus manos. Se preguntó cuál sería su compulsión, pero a juzgar por el grupo en el que estaba, debía de ser algo repulsivo.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

Las historias de todos tenían un elemento en común: Un frenético piqueteo metálico como banda de sonido. Había comenzado ligero, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se volvía cada vez más y más intenso. Cada minuto sonaba más y más fuerte. Se preguntaba cómo era que los demás pacientes lo ignoraban. El ruido era insoportable pero los otros parecían no notarlo o al menos, ignorarlo. Una punzada de pánico lo alcanzó en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Qué tal si el único que lo oía era él? Podría llegar a hacer otra alucinación? Lentamente movió su cabeza y siguió el origen de dónde creía que provenía el piqueteo:Uñas contra metal. Era una muchacha asiática golpeando sus uñas contra los caños de la silla donde se encontraba sentada. Conocía a la muchacha asiática por sus interminables monólogos al anochecer. A veces ella lloraba sin parar durante toda la noche. Si una enfermera hacia la ronda, en vez de quedarse en la cocina cotilleando con el personal, eran afortunados ya que podían contar con que rápidamente sería sedada. Los días en que no había control nocturno, bueno…no era la primera vez que Kurt oía todos sus problemas, ya que los gritaba por la noche constantemente. Nunca la había visto de cerca, pero sentía en sus entrañas que la odiaba. Noches enteras se había dormido fantaseando que la golpeaba hasta la inconsciencia.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

El cuarto paciente comenzó a hablar y ahora el golpeteo estaba acompañado de la asiática…Tina? Tina creía que era su nombre, intentando hablar. Tartamudeaba. Cada vez que intentaba interrumpir al grupo, le tomaba tanto decir una sola palabra, que el paciente optaba por ignorarla y terminaba su relato como si nada. Lo lógico y humano para hacer en esa situación, hubiese sido comandarla a hablar primero, pero Kurt asumía que Annick disfrutaba la situación de ponerla bajo una ansiedad extrema.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

Mordió sus labios e intentó contener su respiración. Sentía como los músculos de la cara se contraían en pequeños espasmos. Cerró los ojos e intentó contener los pensamientos.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

Su cabeza automáticamente comenzó a arrojar imágenes de confort:

 _Kurt liberándose de las vendas de sus manos, golpeando a Annick en el rostro hasta deformarla…sangre salpicando las blancas baldosas del hospital._

 _Kurt cortando cada uno de los dedos de Tina para que nunca más pudiese repicarlos…mordiendo su rostro y arrancando pedazos de sus labios y su lengua deteniendo el tartamudeo._

 _Kurt prendiendo fuego cada uno de esos estúpidos posters con frases inspiradoras…y el falso cabello de la enfermera._

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba moviendo su pie frenéticamente igual que Tina sus uñas. Sus manos atrapadas comenzaron a transpirar. La punta de sus dedos escocía, casi podía sentirlos enterrándolos en los globos oculares de la asiática. Comenzó a calcular cuánto era capaz de hacer maniatado como estaba. Si se paraba lo suficientemente rápido podría ir hacia Tina y bajar todo el peso de sus manos en su cabeza. Había comenzado a incorporarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el Dr. Chang entró en la habitación. Llamó la atención de la enfermera que daba clases de artesanías y saludó a Annick con un movimiento, no queriendo interrumpir la charla grupal. Tina reaccionó ante la intrusión del médico y puso ambas manos en su regazo, terminando así el repiqueteo. Kurt la observó sonrojarse e hizo la conexión en su cabeza. Tina tenía un enamoramiento estúpido con el doctor cabeza del hospital. Casi como un interruptor de luz, sus pensamientos sobre ella cambiaron. Ya no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de lastimarla(al menos no por el momento), pero sonrió al imaginar en el escenario exponiéndola ante el profesional y éste rechazándola por ser una mujer psiquiátrica.

''Señor Hummel?'' Kurt corrió la vista de Tina y la posó en Annick, quién le hablaba. ''Señor Hummel, quiere participar con el grupo? Quiere contarnos algo sobre sí mismo?''

Kurt arqueó la espalda y escupió lo más lejos que pudo. Su saliva apenas llegó a tocar el delantal de la enfermera, pero al menos había dejado en claro hasta donde llegaba su buena disposición.

Annick se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la esquina de la habitación, donde un cable con un pequeño aparto con botón, se aplastaba contra la pared pegado precariamente con cinta adhesiva. Pocos minutos después de presionar el botón, dos robustos enfermeros entraron al salón. Annick señaló a Kurt con liviandad y los hombres se dirigieron a él.

Mike Chang, enfrascado en la conversación con la otra enfermera, apenas notó lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Cuando se volteó al oír el chirrido de una silla siendo violentamente arrastrada, sólo vio un paciente con un historial de rebeldía siendo escoltado fuera de la habitación por mala conducta. Observó a Annick, quién bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza, acongojada.

X

Blaine observó el reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para que terminase la terapia grupal de Kurt, y cuarenta para la sesión del día. Estaba extrañamente emocionado, se sentía como un padre yendo a buscar a su hijo al primer día de clases.

A lo lejos escuchó una gruesa voz insultar y ordenar a otro que cooperase. Al darse vuelta, observó dos enfermeros doblando en el pasillo, delante de ellos cargaban a rastras un paciente del que sólo pudo ver los pies. Blaine mordió el lado interno de su mejilla disgustado: No creía en los castigos físicos. Decidió sacarse ese mal trago, buscando un café en la sala de médicos, charlar con colegas lo relajaría.

X

Kurt sabía bien adónde se dirigía mientras era zamarreado por los enfermeros.

''Puedes colaborar en vez de ser un imbécil hijo de puta?!'' Gritó frustrado el más gordo de los dos hombres. Tenía la barba crecida, como si hubiese estado un largo tiempo sin poder volver a casa para afeitarse.

Kurt lo ignoró y siguió laxo, siendo un peso muerto. Jamás caminaría voluntariamente a los castigos corporales que imponían.

Después de ser arrastrado por el salón de terapia, dos pasillos y una escalera, fue arrojado bruscamente en un pequeño cuarto de baño y despojado totalmente de su ropa. Un duchador de techo y una silla era lo único que entraba allí. Los hombres sentaron a Kurt y desataron sus manos sólo para volver a atarlas detrás de la silla. Ataron sus tobillos a cada pata y pusieron un mordedor en su boca. La función del mordedor era para no lastimarse la lengua en caso de autolesión, pero en ese caso, Kurt sabía bien que lo utilizaban para dificultar la respiración. Una vez encendida la llovizna de agua helada, ambos hombres cerraron con llave el pequeño baño, abandonándolo por al menos treinta minutos. Lo suficiente como para poder tomar un café y coger un bollo de la cocina.

Kurt permaneció bajo la llovizna temblando, con la cabeza gacha para evitar que el agua entrase en sus fosas nasales.

La repetición de imágenes volvió a aparecer. Algún día las cumpliría. Uno por uno, pagarían lo que habían hecho de él.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tell me what you're made of, I'm made of innocence too_

 _What_ _You're afraid of, I'll make it disappear_

 _Beautiful scars don´t last forever, C'mon let me kiss it better_

 _The pain won't last forever, C'mon let me kiss it better_

Capítulo 11. Kiss it better

El vaso de cartón golpeó el borde del cesto y cayó al piso, salpicando gotas de café en las baldosas color verde del primer piso. Blaine sacó rápidamente su pañuelo del bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones y las secó, esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto.

Chequeó su reloj por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos y decidió que ya era hora de acudir a la cita con Kurt. Subió las escaleras y recorrió el largo pasillo, sorprendido de que una mujer del área de limpieza, estuviese pasando el trapeador en una hora activa del cuerpo médico. Se extrañó cuando notó que el piso húmedo, terminaba en el cuarto de Kurt.

 _Oh._

Quizás la terapia grupal no había sido tan beneficiosa.

Antes de buscar la llave para entrar al cuarto, los mismos dos enfermeros que había visto antes, salieron de allí. Uno de ellos –el menos robusto- tenía el labio partido y sangre chorreando de la barbilla. ''Está bastante alterado y tuvimos que drogarlo. Ordenes de la enfermera regente.''

''Gracias'' Musitó Blaine rompiendo contacto visual. Conociendo como se manejaban las cosas en la institución, era muy probable que el paciente también contase con una boca rota. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con Kurt en la cama…no, no _en_ la cama. _A la cama._ Estaba atado a ella. Tenía ambas muñecas sujetas con esposas de cuero con hebillas y los pies juntos por una sabana hecha un nudo alrededor de ellos. Efectivamente Kurt presentaba la nariz- _su hermosa nariz_ -hinchada y rastros de sangre seca asomaban por el orificio derecho.

Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de él y corrió hasta la cama. Kurt aún tenía los ojos abiertos pero se notaban ligeramente pesados. Su cabello estaba empapado. Blaine pasó los dedos por los mechones oscuros y estaban helados.

''Qué pasó?'' Increpó alarmado ''Por qué te llevaron a las duchas?´´

Kurt siguió mirando el techo imperturbable. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró a Blaine ''No voy a volver a ir a terapia grupal'' Dijo, antes de bostezar largamente y cerrar los ojos.

Antes de que terminase su turno, Blaine buscó en el depósito frazadas para arropar al muchacho para evitar un muy posible resfrío. Mañana se ocuparía del resto.

X

La cama de la habitación del pequeño departamento que Blaine Anderson alquilaba estaba desecha. Gotas de agua en el suelo recorrían desde el baño hasta ella, una toalla yacía sobre las sábanas y marcas de pies mojados hacían un camino hasta la cocina. Un viejo teléfono de color amarillo gastado se alzaba en la pared y estaba siendo usado.

''…no sabía que se seguía haciendo, es decir, había escuchado sobre eso pero creí que sería sólo como tratamiento y no como castigo. Cómo te sientes al respecto?''

La voz femenina del otro lado de la línea se oía preocupada.

''Sí, estoy bien, M. Es sólo que…siento que arruinaron todo por lo que trabajé y es inaceptable. Es inaceptable que se les ocurra que es beneficioso para el paciente'' Contestó Blaine. Por dentro se preguntó si le hubiese molestado tanto si no se tratase de Kurt. En los últimos 30 años la técnica para tratar a los pacientes psiquiátricos había cambiado radicalmente pero no podía dejar de lado que no era de mucha ayuda.

''Espero que puedas resolverlo, B. Espero que todo termine pronto así vuelves. Te extraño'' La voz sonaba compungida y casi aniñada.

Blaine tardó un par de segundos en contestar. Él también lo hacía? Lo cierto es que cuando supo que volvería a Ohio, su cabeza ya había comenzando a proyectar diferentes situaciones en las que se encontraría con Kurt.

''También te extraño, Marley. Lo siento, tengo que irme''

X

Bill, el paciente que visitaba Blaine antes del mediodía hoy estaba siendo más hermético de lo común. Había ingresado al hospital en estado catatónico y realmente nunca había salido de él. Bill, a diferencia de Kurt, mostraba los síntomas de esquizofrenia claramente. Su deterioro cognitivo era marcado y Blaine sabía que la terapia con él era en vano. Era una pérdida de tiempo medicamente hablando. La medicación no iba a mejorar su habla o capacidad de desarrollo. Pensó en los tiempos en donde se utilizaba la _terapia del aire fresco_ y comenzó a trasladar la hora de terapia a los jardines del hospital. Bill no parecía disfrutar absolutamente nada, hasta que Blaine lo observó esbozar una mínima sonrisa, al oír el sonido del canto de los pájaros.

Blaine hizo una serie de preguntas rutinarias, de las cuales, fueron contestadas menos de la mitad. Casi al final de la sesión, Bill comenzó a derramar quedamente un par de lágrimas, después de tener dificultades para contestar cuál era su comida favorita. Blaine se sintió terrible por él. Sabía que Bill en un momento de su vida había sido una persona relativamente normal, ahora, arrastrada por la enfermedad y reducida sólo a una masa de carne analfabeta.

Su razón de convertirse en médico psiquiatra era para ayudar a las personas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, al igual que con Elizabeth Hummel. Casos como estos, arrojaban su espíritu a la basura.

Con el fantasma de la mediocridad deambulando a su alrededor, hizo su camino a la escalera que daba a piso de Kurt. Mientras subía, notó a la enfermera llamada Annick a la cabeza de un pequeño grupo de personal del hospital, arrastrando a la paciente pelirroja que había visto el primer día que ingresase en el lugar. La mujercita (Emma creía era su nombre) se retorcía entre los brazos de uno de los enfermeros mientras una de las enfermeras más jóvenes, aterrorizada, intentaba colocar el mordedor entre sus dientes.

Algo dentro de él se retorcía cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Annick. No podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero había algo dentro suyo que le hacía repeler a la mujer de los ojos del color del hielo.

X

''Te gustaría hacer la sesión afuera? Está soleado''

La habitación permaneció en silencio, sin contar el tic tic tic, de la lapicera de Blaine chocar contra su cuaderno de notas.

La nariz de Kurt parecía bastante más desinflamada que el día anterior pero estaba cubierta de moretones amarillos y morados. Alguien en la mañana debía de haberlo aseado, ya que no había rastros de la sangre seca. Sus muñecas y pies, sin embargo, seguían atados a la cama.

Al llegar, Blaine había ofrecido liberarlo para la sesión pero no hubo respuesta. Luego ofreció darle bebida. Más tarde preguntó qué había sucedido. La respuesta de Kurt no había sido otra que silencio estoico. No había siquiera volteado a mirarlo.

Los tres días siguientes no habían mejorado mucho más. El cuarto día llevó a la habitación una pequeña porción de cheescake para animar al otro muchacho, por primera vez, Kurt volteó a verlo. Blaine jamás había visto ojos cargados con tanto desprecio.

La quinta mañana de esa semana, después de mover un par de hilos burocráticos y discutir con la mitad del personal de asilo, logró que quitaran las esposas de cuero del paciente. Así mismo, adelantó el turno con Kurt, decidido a sacarle al menos una palabra.

Al entrar a la habitación del muchacho, se sorprendió al notar a este sentado en la cama, de frente a la puerta, esperando por él.

''No es beneficioso para mi estadía aquí si mueves cielo y tierra para que me suelten de un castigo impuesto por Annick''

Blaine abrió la boca pero no salió sonido de ella. El otro lo observaba cruzado de piernas, con una ceja levantada y esperando una respuesta.

''Tampoco para la tuya. Si ella te ve como su enemigo, ten por seguro que tus días van a ser dramáticamente diferentes'' Continuó Kurt. Sin más, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana.

''Estás bien?'' Preguntó Blaine ''Lo lamento tanto, Kurt. Creí que todo iría bien. Te veías tan…''

''Normal?'' Kurt cortó con un gruñido al médico en medio de su oración ''Soy todo menos eso, Blaine. Soy muchas cosas terribles pero normal, no entra en mis definiciones''

''Eso no es verdad…quizás no seas normal, es verdad, no lo eres. Pero sí eres extraordinario'' Blaine cerró la puerta y luego caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kurt. ''Eso es mucho mejor que ser normal. Eres único, bello y…''

''Triste'' Dijo Kurt. ''Sólo soy una persona muy triste, verdad? Piensas que soy como una muñeca que puedes arreglar sólo porque soy demasiado _bonito_ para estar roto''

Blaine oyó la voz de Kurt cada vez más estrangulada, como si algo dentro se rompiese.

''Por mi rostro, por mi voz, las personas siempre asumen que soy amable y dulce como lo era mi madre antes de enfermarse. Pero no lo soy. No soy nada de eso. Realmente no me interesa la gente'' La voz ya no luchaba por ocultar el llanto. Blaine lo volteó y vio los ojos del muchacho enrojecidos. Lo tomó en brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

''Ey, ey…no digas eso. Es normal sentir apatía después de todo lo que pasó. Kurt no te castigues así'' Manifestó Blaine. Sabía que era la perfecta oportunidad para tomar notas, pero se encargaría de ello más tarde. Kurt lo necesitaba, Kurt estaba llorando y cada vez que eso sucedía algo visceral le decía que era su deber mejorar esa situación.

Kurt se aferró un breve momento al cuerpo del otro y se permitió sentirse albergado en él un momento. Por un dulcísimo momento podría pretender que nada había sucedido y que era nuevamente un niño, antes de que la vida lo golpease sin tregua. Sólo un momento.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Blaine y se recostó en la cama.

''Juguemos a la terapia'' Dijo con la voz aún partida pero empezando a componerse.

Blaine acercó la silla a la cama y sacó su cuaderno. Se sentó y adquirió una expresión serena. Si estaba descolocado por el exabrupto, no iba a dejar que se notase.

''De qué quieres hablar?'' Preguntó al paciente. Su voz era monótona y amable.

''Muy bien…a veces _pienso_ cosas…y a veces, sólo _hago_ cosas…todo empezó bastante inocente. No sabía que lo tenía en mí. Bueno, no. Dejame reformular…lo _sabía_. Es como ser gay, sabes? Incluso cuando no puedes poner esas palabras en tu boca, porque no las conoces, cuando eres niño…lo _sabes._ Sabes que no eres… _ordinario.''_

''Te escucho…'' Sin darse cuenta, Blaine había acercado su cuerpo al borde de la silla. No sabía qué era lo que el muchacho iba a decir, pero el tono de voz del otro, con cada palabra adquiría un tono más frío.

''Al principio sólo fueron cosas pequeñas. Un día me sentí muy enojado. Tan enojado con todos. Seguían intentando forzarme a tomar la medicación del tratamiento y puedo decírtelo, no estaba funcionando''

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa. El sonido heló la sangre del otro.

''…Me dieron las mismas píldoras que mi madre solía usar al principio…como si hubiesen funcionado para ella! Me medicaron sin saber siquiera cuál era mi diagnóstico''

Blaine permaneció en silencio y escribió en su cuaderno que debía recordar revisar el historial farmacológico de Kurt. Sabía que la inestabilidad mental del muchacho era una jugarreta de los abogados para enviarlo a una institución privada y no a la cárcel. Aquello, por supuesto, no figuraba en los registros. Pero, sin duda, era uno de los motivos por los cuales las enfermeras temían tanto a Kurt, porque sabían que no estaba _clínicamente insano._

''Quizás no sea una sorpresa para ti que quien se ocupaba de mi al principio, fuese Annick'' Dijo el muchacho, sin quitar la vista del techo. Cerró los ojos y continúo su relato. ''Yo solía ser su favorito. A veces, incluso, conversábamos. Era de las pocas personas que no me veían, no lo sé…peligroso''

''La golpeaste'' Acotó Blaine con tono monótono. Se recordó a sí mismo, practicando la cadencia de su voz con Marley, hasta poder dominar hasta el más mínimo vestigio de emoción de su voz.

''Ella estaba en mi habitación'' Contestó Kurt con tono seco ''Se suponía que ella no volviese a estar en mi habitación''

''La golpeaste'' Repitió Blaine.

''Y eso te enoja? El que haya golpeado una mujer? Oh, querido mío, no sabes una sola cosa acerca de mí'' Contestó Kurt, sardónico.

''Qué quieres decir?'' Preguntó Blaine, ligeramente rompiendo el personaje. Algo no estaba bien.

''Qué es lo peor que crees que puedo llegar a hacer, Blaine?'' Kurt se incorporó de la cama, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

El corazón del médico se detuvo un instante

''No estamos aquí para ser especulativos. Quiero conocerte, quiero escucharte, así sé cómo puedo ayudarte''

''Me conoces'' Respondió Kurt con sonrisa burlona.

''No sé qué tan cierto sea eso…'' Contestó Blaine ya no como terapeuta, ya no en posición de médico. El ambiente enrarecido en el que se sentaba la conversación lo estaba haciendo sentir físicamente enfermo ''Te conozco…o solía conocerte. Ya ni siquiera _luces_ como tú''

''Estás llamándome feo _otra vez_? Estas terapias tuyas están derrumbando mi autoestima'' Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa, tras hacer un puchero.

''Dios, no. Nada de eso! Es…es solo que el chico que conocí ya no existe. Eres como…'' Titubeó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo en palabras, cosas que su cabeza había reprimido cada vez que el pensamiento se presentaba.

''Cómo qué, Blaine?'' Preguntó Kurt con voz dura. Ya no estaba jugando y su expresión había vuelto a ser fría.

El sonido de su propio nombre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Él no estaba allí para velar por ese ángel de chico que una vez el otro había sido. Estaba allí para ayudar a un paciente a mejorar.

''Háblame de la medicación que te dieron. Recuerdas cuáles eran las píldoras?'' Preguntó intentando volver a componerse.

''Cómo qué Blaine? Soy cómo qué? Dilo'' Exigió el muchacho. Se pusó de pie y se inclinó en la silla donde Blaine estaba sentado. Apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de los brazos de la silla y acercó su rostro al del médico. ''Dilo'' Pidió nuevamente.

El aliento caliente del otro cosquilleó en sus labios. Entre el nauseabundo aroma de los antisépticos con los que fregaban los pisos todos los días, podía distinguirse levemente el aroma de los cabellos de Kurt. Los ojos azules, siempre apáticos, ahora llameaban. El pulso de Blaine comenzó a acelerarse, contrario a su mente, su cuerpo había comenzado a disparar señales de alarma ante una amenaza que no podía entender.

''Como una cáscara. Soy como una cascara vacía y rota. Algo para llenar de píldoras hasta que esté nuevamente pegada. Pero sabes qué, Blaine? No puedes!'' Kurt gritó las dos últimas palabras en su rostro, mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse rojos y lágrimas de frustración comenzaban a aparecer. ''No hay nada para pegar porque me rompieron en tantos pedazos que no hay forma de ponerlos juntos nuevamente sin cortarse uno mismo''

Blaine tomó lo tomó de los brazos y lo apartó de la silla. Notó que el otro temblaba incontrolable y no entendía el por qué de la reacción violenta de su cuerpo, de ambos cuerpos. Se levantó, sólo para apartar la silla a un costado y sentarse en el suelo. Estiró la mano para que Kurt la tomase y lo acompañase a sentarse frente a él.

Cuando el otro muchacho se sentó frente a él, cara a cara, finalmente lo vio. Kurt se veía furioso, aterrorizado y fuera de sí mismo. Temblaba incontrolablemente y las lágrimas no paraban de rodar de sus mejillas hasta sus labios tiritando.

''R-recuerdas a Mercedes?'' Preguntó Kurt sollozando.

Blaine se sintió sorprendido por el cambio repentino de tópico ''Sí, por supuesto. Era nuestra amiga''

''Bueno…sabes que murió más o menos para la época en la que yo salí del hospital por fracturas, recuerdo que mi padre dijo que notificaría a los tuyos''

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Era algo que le causaba dolor. Sabía que Mercedes había sido interceptada por un grupo de _rednecks_ racistas cuando volvía del colegio, violada y asesinada brutalmente. El caso hecho eco en la sección policial de varios periódicos del país.

''Mi padre había insistido en que vayamos ambos al funeral. Yo no quise ir. Le dije que era demasiado para manejar, que me recordaría al funeral de mamá…era mentira. No quise ir porque iba a estar rodeado de gente triste y…'' Kurt limpió su nariz con el puño de su camisa ''…tuve miedo a notasen que yo no lo estaba. Temía que noten que yo no _sentía nada_. Cuando Mi padre volvió del funeral, me dijo que me encontró en mi habitación dormido, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Él creyó que yo lloraba por mi amiga muerta, pero en verdad lloraba porque estaba aliviado, Blaine. Estaba aliviado de que ella estuviese muerta y no por mis manos''

''Qué quieres decir?'' Preguntó Blaine. Dentro suyo que no quería saber la respuesta. Comenzó a sentir que las manos le transpiraban. Kurt se abrazó a sus propias piernas mientras intentaba componerse. ''Kurt…? Qué quieres decir?'' Sin darse cuenta, había bajado la voz. Repentinamente se sentía como un niño a punto de presenciar la confesión de otro admitiendo haber hecho una travesura de esas por las cuales podías recibir una buena tunda.

''Alguna vez tienes esos sentimientos…? Como cuando estás cerca de las vías del tren o en algún lugar muy alto mirando por la ventana y sabes, que si pones un pie frente al otro podrías….terminar con todo?''

Blaine se dio cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo la respiración, exhaló y sintió alivio ante la pregunta.

''Eso…sí, es un sentimiento muy común y natural. Es tu instinto innato a sobrevivir quien coarta esos sentimientos. E-estás teniendo pensamientos suicidas? '' Preguntó.

Kurt hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y, al igual que Blaine, exhaló largamente. Cuando levantó su rostro, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

''Oh, no. No estaba hablando de mí. Sólo quería que tuvieses una idea al respecto. Tengo pensamientos similares…acerca de otra gente. Qué pasaría si los empujase bajo el tren? Qué pasaría si los hiciese atravesar el vidrio de la ventana…? Bueno, no _qué pasaría._ Sé _qué pasaría_ : morirían, no es física cuántica.''

Kurt levantó la vista y observó a Blaine esbozando una sonrisa, satisfecho con su pequeño paso de comedia. Blaine mantuvo su rostro compuesto mientras sentía como su pecho se hacía cada vez más pesado.

''Desde pequeño siempre me aferré a los cuentos de hadas, creyendo que todas las dificultades puestas en mi camino eran solo obstáculos hasta el final feliz. Me aferré a ellos hasta el que el precio fue demasiado caro. Pensé que la vida era así. Pensé que mi vida era acerca de eso, acerca de perder a todo lo que amo. Primero mi madre, luego te perdí a ti, luego mi padre…incluso creo que hasta me perdí a mí mismo. Es sólo la forma en que mi vida está hecha. Y lo acepté…''

''Kurt…'' Blaine sintió que si seguía oyéndolo, podría comenzar él mismo a llorar.

''….Es que es sólo un alivio cuando quién _pierde_ es el otro''. Finalizó Kurt. Volvió a mirar a Blaine y notó los inmensos ojos color caramelo, turbios con dolor. Sabía que las cosas podían ir de esa forma. Había dejado que Blaine conozca al menos un poco más de él y sabía que iba a decepcionarlo cuando la imagen de ángel maltratado se rompiese frente a sus ojos. Le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo a Blaine de su lado, manteniéndolo inocente pero sería contraproducente para su vida allí. Prueba de ello había sido la terapia de grupo.

''No quiero que vuelvas a sentirse así jamás'' Susurró Blaine. Tomó el rosto de Kurt entre sus manos y comenzó a rosar su rostro con pequeños besos.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por labios amorosos, tan diferentes a los que aún sentía en carne. Atrapó la boca de Blaine con la suya y se abrazó a su cuerpo. Era suave, era delicado, era el pasado seguro y confortante. Buscó en su lengua el sabor conocido y olió su respiración. Las manos de Blaine bajaron hasta su cintura y lo acercaron un poco más, proponiendo tácitamente que el otro se subiese a horcajadas suyo. Kurt sentado sobre Blaine, abrazando su cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos, acariciando su lengua con la suya, volvió a experimentar la punzada de excitación que creía perdida. Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj en la muñeca del médico: faltaban quince minutos para que la sesión terminase. Se refregó contra la pelvis del otro y notó la excitación ajena. Comenzó a balancearse y a repetir los refriegues contra la dureza de Blaine. En cuestión de minutos su cabeza llena de terror se había transformado en Blaine y su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo cada vez más brusco y estaba bastante seguro que podría amoratar los labios del médico si seguía mordiéndolo.

El sonido de pasos por el pasillo, los puso en alerta. Blaine volvió a sentarse en la silla y Kurt se recostó nuevamente en la cama en cuestión de segundos. Por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, ambos vieron pasar dos enfermeras charlando mientras atravesaban el pasillo. Se miraron el uno al otro, casi desconociéndose, sin estar seguros de qué era lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Blaine observó el reloj y casi aliviado guardó el cuaderno de notas en el portafolio. Se acercó a Kurt y lo besó en la frente, muy delicadamente en la nariz y finalmente en los labios.

''Sé que el tú verdadero esta allí dentro. Y sé que tu cabeza es el dragón a vencer.'' Lo besó nuevamente ''Voy a hacerte creer nuevamente en los cuentos de hadas'' Abrió la mano del muchacho, sacó un pequeño colgante de su bolsillo trasero y lo puso en su palma.

Era el colgante de la pequeña cruz con zafiros que le hubiese regalado en su cumpleaños.

Kurt lo observó anonadado ''Creí que…''

''Lo recuperé hurgando en tus pertenencias confiscadas'' Contestó Blaine, anticipándose a la respuesta del otro. Con una última sonrisa, llevó su dedo a sus labios, animándolo a guardar silencio ''Te amo tanto como la primera vez que te lo dí''.

El médico salió de la habitación con el corazón en un puño de la mano. Necesitaba decir lo. Si le decía que lo amaba, se sentiría un poco menos solo, un poco menos asfixiado en su propia oscuridad, en la noción de que a nadie le importa. Necesitaba que Kurt comprenda que había alguien para él, escuchándolo. Que había vida fuera de la prisión de su cabeza y lo único que necesitaba era sobrevivir la próxima hora, el próximo día, la próxima semana, hasta que las cosas mejorasen.

Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, porque la realidad era que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero iba a sacarlo de ese lugar.


End file.
